The King and Queen of Totsuki
by MerlynPrime
Summary: In preparation for the Régiment de Cuisine, an unexpected ally comes forward to give the rebels a hope for victory. In doing so, the King and Queen will rise up to take back the school and banish Nakiri Azami. In the process, they would find an undying love for each other. Yet the competition to be the Queen by the King is fierce with so many challengers. SomaxErinaxAlice
1. Polishing the Gems

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

Author Note: This fic takes place at the end of the promotion exams. It will center around Soma x Erina. Some Alice will be apart of it. Rate M for sexual content (Lemons).

Watch as the King and Queen of Totsuki shake the core of Totsuki.

 **Chapter 01: Polishing the Gems**

Erina was sitting down unable to sleep as she thought about the events that lead her to this day. After the third exam, the only survivors of the rebels was Tadokoro Megumi, Aldini Takumi, and the one person who was becoming her only hope and annoyance, Yukihira Soma.

The third exam was a disaster as the Elite Ten crushed the hopes of passing.

She along with the remaining survivors pleaded to Erina's father, Nakiri Azami to unexpel her friends. Soma even challenges him to accept a Shokugeki with the Elite Ten to overrule the expulsion.

Needless to say, her father didn't agree and was about to leave.

That was when the chef she admire more than any other appeared, Soma's father Saiba Joichiro appeared alongside her grandfather and challenge her father's Elite Ten into a rare Shokugeki. A Régiment de Cuisine. Her father again deny this request until she heard something that cause her father to beam with happiness. Saiba-sama, the chef she admires, offer to join her father if he won the Régiment de Cuisine. It happened in a split second, for she's never known her father to agree to anything he was against so quickly.

Her grandfather, Nakiri Senzaemon, the former Director of Totsuki then gave the date. It would be held the final week of the promotions exams. Her fathered agreed.

Erina, however, was faced with another problem.

She knew to protect her friends and to return them to Totsuki, she would have to face her father and the Elite Ten in battle.

Her grandfather also explains to her, the history her father had with Saiba-sama and what this battle really was about.

She collapses on her bed a bit exhausted from her red white and blue training she just had and knew, her training was only going to get harder.

Even though the survivors were the only sous chef in the kitchen, she was able to taste both Gin-senpai and Saiba-sama dishes. Needless to say, both were flawless. If Gin-senpai or Saiba-sama was in the Régiment de Cuisine, then they would crush the current Elite Ten with ease. It was almost scary just how good they were. She was finally able to see the powers of the first and second seat of sixty-ninth generation.

She had six weeks to prepare for Shokugeki against the Elite Ten.

Erina didn't realize when she fell asleep but she finally did.

Erina woke up and immediately got ready. She put on her chef outfit and immediately went to the kitchen with Yukihara, Megumi and Takumi walk in with her grandfather, Gin-senpai and Saiba-sama.

They enter the kitchen to see a woman in a chef's outfit sitting down in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Riko?" Gin said in surprise.

"Oh, Riko-chan." Jorichiro said in surprise as a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Sensei." Soma said with a happy look on his face. His fellow first year survivors look at him in surprise.

"So the time has come. I've been waiting for this. Truth is, I always knew this day would come. I see you got Azami to agree to a Régiment de Cuisine. What did you have to do? Put up your dinner up in exchange?" Riko said.

"Eh?" Joichiro said as he looked taken back.

Gin sighs.

"As usual when you put your mind to work, you can be scary." Gin said as he puts a straight face on. Then he looks serious. "Since you're here, I am right in assuming that you're here to prepare us for the Régiment de Cuisine."

"Indeed I am." Riko said with a serious look in her eye.

"Soma-kun who is she?" Megumi asks.

"She used to visit the diner and teach me cooking techniques. She's a friend of my dad." Soma said.

Erina looks at the woman in surprise.

' _A friend of Saiba-sama?'_

"Other than Soma, the others wouldn't know of me. Allowing me to introduce myself. I am Ebisawa Riko. A former Second Seat of Totsuki Elite Ten Council and graduating class of the seventieth generation." Riko said.

"A former second seat?" Takumi said in surprise.

"Do not underestimate her just because she's a former second seat. Had she actually been serious and put some work into it, she could have easily sat as the First Seat." Gin said.

"The frightful four." Joichiro said with a goofy expression on his face.

"Frightful four?" The first years repeated.

Nakiri Senzaemon started chuckling. All the first years turn to the former Director.

"The golden era of the Polar Star Dorm." He said in a deep voice. "Those were good memories. Dojima Gin, Saiba Joichiro Ebisawa Riko, and Nakamura Azami, were called the frightful four and sat at the very top of Totsuki Academy."

"Remember how I said Joichiro was the better chef?" Gin said as the First Years look at him. They nod their head. "When we were at Totsuki, the seats we held was me as first, Joichiro as second, Azami as Third and Riko as fourth."

"However, if we were to rearrange those seats and place the four of us in seat based off our skills, the Saiba-senpai would seat as the First Seat, Gin as the second, I would sit at the Third Seat with Azami as the Fourth." Riko said.

"You were better than my father?" Erina said in surprise. Her eyes said it all. She knew her father rose as the First Seat in his second year alone.

"Far better." Gin said.

"My record with Azami is one hundred and forty-seven wins, against twenty-one losses." Riko said.

The first years were taken back by this piece of information.

"Sensei, you beat Nakamaru-senpai all the time?" Soma said with a grin on his face.

"I don't understand, if you were the better chef why didn't you grab the first seat?" Takumi asks.

"I had no interest in what seat I sat at. All I cared about was improving my cooking. Azami however, would do everything he could to climb the ranks. If I had actually put any effort into my desire to sit at the top, I would have sat at the top." Riko said.

"So you're like Megishima." Erina said.

Riko blinks.

"Awe yes, the former third seat. In a way I am. Unlike him, I did enjoy my shokugeki's but I didn't challenge everyone. By the time of my second year, I was challenging Gin and Saiba-senpai and Azami. Had I done what Azami did, and put effort into my seat, I would have sat as the first seat." Riko said.

"So what's the gameplay?" Gin asks getting back to the subject at hand.

"Dojima-senpai, aren't we going to do red white and blue battles?" Takumi said.

"Red white and blue. I see you're trying to improve their teamwork. Not a bad way to start. However, that is unwise. First, I need to see what their skills are currently at." Riko said.

"Why are you deciding things?" Takumi demanded.

"Aldini," Gin said the first years again look at Gin. "Riko has never lost a Régiment de Cuisine."

"Never!" They repeated.

"I only participated in four of them. And I won every single one. Like Saiba-senpai, I'm a nomadic chef, learning all I can and improving my skills. I'm well known for it. Restrantants and hotels all seek me out to improve their menu and cooking. However, my true talent is understanding a person's skills. That's why I need to see your skills first hand. I need to know how to improve you guys to take on the Elite Ten." Riko said.

"Improve us?" Erina repeated.

"She may not have the accurate tasting buds you have Erina-san," Gin said. "But she can understand a person skills by smell and taste alone. A skill, if I'm not mistaken, you passed on to Yukihira Soma." Gin said as he looks at Riko with a serious look in his eye.

"You assume correctly. I taught him the basics. I told him as a chef, he must see, smell and taste his food to make sure it's good. A style I have develop and perfected. Just as you suspect Gin, I pass these skills to Soma-kun. However, we have six weeks to prepare. I already have a plan to take the fight Azami." Riko said.

"Then what is the first step?" Gin said.

"I need to see where their current level is at. For that, they must make me the best dish they can with what we got. Then we can do the red white and blue battle. But first, I need to know what skills they have." Riko said.

"Yosh." Soma said as he ties his headband on.

"Yukihira?" The rest of the first years said in shock.

"Come on. We got two former second seats, and a first seat all here. The best of their generation. I say we're not going to beat the Elite Ten. We're going to beat Totsuki's records." Soma said.

In saying that, Soma immediately gets to work.

Erina smiles. It wasn't her usual confidence smiles that told others she was superior. It was a smile as if she enjoyed what Soma said and was relieved to hear him say that.

Erina sets up shop next to Soma and soon enough Takumi and Megumi also get to work.

Erina was in deep thought as she preps her food. She knew she had to make the best dish possible. It was strange as she cooks next to Yukihara Soma. Before when they were next to each other, she would try to outclass him to show him her superiority. That was before she knew he was the son of her idol. True his cooking wasn't the same as Saiba-sama. However, when he made her that egg, she began to realize the truth behind his cooking.

Now as she preps her food, she realized, that cooking alongside Yukihara Soma, she was feeling relieved. She was very happy as she was cooking. She realized this was the type of cooking she has long for.

They said nothing as they prep their food and started cooking.

They all started cooking. Megumi apparently was making a vegetable soup. Takumi was making an Italian dish. Soma looked like he was making another one of his unusual dishes. Yet she was sure it was going to be incredible as always.

Riko, Gin and her grandfather were seated a table as Joichiro was off to the sides watching carefully.

They cook for an hour. Getting their ingredients.

Megumi was first. She places her dish to the judges and they ate it in silence. None of them commented on how good it was. They ate it in silence enjoying the meal.

Next was Takumi, apparently he made chicken parmesan with spaghetti. Once again, they ate in silence and didn't comment on the quality of the food.

With that being said and done, Takumi went off to the side to join Megumi where Erina and Soma were still finishing up.

Erina finishes the touches of her plate and presents it to her senpai's. It was perhaps the best dish she's ever served.

Erina would have been cocky and arrogant about her cooking. Making marks, about how perfect it was. Well, she would have, had she not learn a bit humility from the Polar Star Dorm. They ate her meal in silence as Erina stood watching. None of them gave any expression on how they thought of their cooking.

Erina walks to the side, as she does so, a powerful smell filled her nose.

Erina looks at Yukihira and realized the fragrance of his cooking was filling the kitchen. Erina nearly lost herself right there. The smell alone nearly caused her to lose it.

' _How does he make sure a rich fragrance?'_ Erina wondered as she felt herself being drifted away.

Soma brought out his dish with a large smile on his face.

' _French? No. This is something new.'_ Erina realized as she looks at Soma's dish. Erina briefly wonders how Soma got so deep into French cooking. The meat looked nothing like it did during his shokugeki with the first seat, Eishi Tsukasa.

Soma presents his dish and sets them down. The meat smelled so good it was hard to resist the temptation to eat the meal.

Erina watch as her senpai's ate Soma's meal in silence.

When they finished Riko stood up.

"I have a general picture of your skills. First, Tadokoro Megumi. Your skills are exceptional. I would say your skills enough to challenge the ninth or eighth seat. Takumi Aldini you specialize in Italian food. However, you still have a long way to go before you can master Italian Cuisine. I would say your skills are around the eighth or seventh seat." Riko said.

Takumi pumps his fist after hearing their praise. Megumi smiles at the praise.

"Nakiri Erina. Your skills are without a doubt, exceptional. You have real talent. I can see why you earn the tenth seat. I would say your skills are around the fifth seat. You would have skills to challenge the fourth seat." Riko said.

Erina was surprised by this praise. Yet she didn't get confident. She wasn't there yet. She wanted the first seat.

"Soma-kun. I can tell your skills have grown since I last saw you." Riko said simply.

"Glad to serve." Soma said as he unwraps his headband and holds it up in triumph.

"However, all of you need to improve greatly. If you were to face the Elite Ten as you are now. You all would be crush before you could claim a victory. If you learn as quickly as we can teach you, your skills should be good enough to challenge the third seat and second seat. However, it will take real talent and skills to challenge the First Seat. Senzaemon-dono, let's prepare them for the red white and blue battles." Riko said.

"Hmm," Senzaemon said as he nods his head. "Return to your assign groups. Today, Gin and Joichiro will pick up the pace. You have one hour. Begin."

"Heh?" The first years said as Gin and Joichiro immediately step forward and got to work.

Erina was taken back by this sudden attack that she failed to see them get to work.

' _They're not going to give us a break?'_ Erina realized. She then looks at Joichiro and was surprised to see Soma was alongside his father helping him cook, keeping up with his father's pace.

"Oh," Joichiro said as he looks at his son. "I see you've improved, Soma."

Soma had a grin on himself as he helps his father.

Erina quickly joins Soma and Joichiro and started assisting.

Takumi and Megumi also joined in to help Gin to prepare their dishes.

* * *

Erina yawns as she sat at the table and looks out at the stars.

"Yo, Nakiri!" Soma said as he enters her room. Erina was taken back for a moment but realized this was a common sight. He has been frequently visiting her every night since the promotion exams started.

"Yukihira-kun." Erina said as he walks and sits across from her.

"That training was tough wasn't it." Soma said. as usual, the dried squid was hanging from his mouth. Soma looks out the window. "Our deadline is fast approaching isn't it." Soma said.

"Yeah." Erina said.

"Are you nervous?" Soma said.

Erina looks out the window and could see the stars that look so beautiful under the winter sky.

"The Elite Ten will no be easy to take down, Soma-kun." Erina said. "Especially the First Seat. If you remember your Shokugeki with him, Eishi Tsukasa will be tough to take down. Truth to be told, I'm not sure we can beat them with only the four of us."

"Nakiri," Soma said. Erina turns to look at him. "We're not alone. We still have allies to we can turn to and help us. I already know some senpai's who help us and restore Totsuki."

' _Allies? People who would join us? What does he have in mind?'_ Erina wondered.

"I promise you," Soma said as he pumps his fist in the air. "We'll save everyone."

Erina looks at him and wonders how he could be so confident.

* * *

"You believe Yukihira Soma will be the key to victory." Gin said in surprise. The adults were gathered at the local bar after the kids went to bed.

"That's what I said." Riko said as she drinks from her glass.

"Riko, I know Soma doesn't give up. But he still has ways to go." Joichiro said.

Riko looks at her senpai with a sharp look in her eye.

"Senpai, if you haven't noticed it by now, then you're as clueless as ever. Once Soma completes his training, he'll be a bloody monster." Riko said.

"What do you mean?" Senzaemon said.

"I understand there is a first year with a trace skill. That he's able to mimic the cooking of his opponents."

"Correct. Subaru Mimasaka. Soma beat him in the semifinals of the Autumn Selection." Gin said.

"I'm surprised if I'm the only one to have noticed. However I will admit, I notice it the day before Soma-kun left for Totsuki." Riko said.

"You were giving him some tips on cooking styles that he would need right?" Joichiro said.

"Yeah. Soma-kun… is like a sponge when it comes to learning cooking techniques and styles. I taught him several French, Italian, Chinese and traditional Japanese styles. He learned them rather quickly and rapidly. It was then I realized, that Soma-kun did have a unique cooking skill. Once he sees someone's cooking, he can mimic it. Like Mimasaka-san trace abilities. Soma can trace opponents cooking. The more he sees, the stronger he gets." Riko said as she takes another swing from her glass. "Judging from his skills earlier. I would say he can challenge the Third Seat right now."

"Are you sure you're not overthinking things. I know Yukihira Soma is an amazing chef. Yet…" Gin said.

"Eyah," Senzaemon said interrupting the conversation. "She is right. In his meal, he prepared it wasn't just his style that he made. He mixed it up with several other chefs. I could taste Takumi Aldini and a French Style that seemed to mimic's Eishi Tsukasa style."

"Are you serious." Gin said with his eyes wide.

"But it doesn't make sense." Joichiro said as he turns to face his companions. "Soma has seen my cooking for over ten years. Yet I have beaten him every time in every Shokugeki I've had with him. Why hasn't he beaten me?" Joichiro said.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that question senpai. You have experience of Soma he has yet to match. Truth is, Soma is more like you than you think, senpai. I know he doesn't give off the expression of a prodigy chef. However, you know as well as I do, that there are the prodigies and geniuses. They come in different styles and ways. Soma is one of them. He isn't just some genius, he's a hard worker too. As you know Soma-kun has the ability to step back and rethink his recipes. However, that's not all he can do. He likes to take other people styles and mix them with his own. Also," Riko said. She looks up. "He needs to stop following in your shadows if he has hopes of defeating you."

"If he actually learns everything he needs to learn. Then not even the First Seat…" Gin said with the realization of Soma's skills.

"That's right. I know Nakiri Erina wants to be the First Seat. However, this might soon become a pipe dream for her. This Régiment de Cuisine will set the stage for something bigger. She has skills and maybe the only one to truly be able to challenge Soma of his age group. However, not even she will be able to stop him."

"Erina has changed to herself." Senzaemon said. "Also, I think she's getting closer to Yukihira Soma. More so than anyone else of their year."

"They will be quiet the pair. If Nakiri has any hope of keeping up. She must step out of her circle and explore the means of cooking. This shell she lives in will only hinder her growth." Riko said.

"True. She lives under the limitation of her father's cooking." Senzaemon said. "She really needs to step out of this limitation and explore her cooking. Now I see. This is why she is going to be in second place. I hope she doesn't take it hard."

"Gin, I want you to train her. She really needs to step out of her circle if she has hopes of surviving and sitting on top of the Elite Ten. Also, when the First Years go we need to set the terms of our victory. You're going to go with them and set the conditions Gin. Azami will not like it. But he will accept." Riko said.

"What kind of conditions?" Gin said.

"One. All Elite Ten Seats will be put on the line. As well the right to reverse the decision of the expelled First Years. If we win, Nakiri Senzaemon is reinstated as the Director of Totsuki Academy. Four, he will give up the Nakiri name for good and will not only be exiled from Totsuki, but he forfeits all ties to the culinary world." Riko said.

"All ties. He would never agree to that." Gin said.

"He will. He wants Saiba-senpai at his side. These are the conditions he must agree to if he wants Joichiro at his side. A prize as Saiba-senpai as a fellow follower must come at great cost. Gin, you can explain it to him and make him agree." Riko said as she grabs her glass and finishes her drink.

"You're not coming?" Gin said.

"If I come, do you think he would agree?" Riko asks with her eyes closed.

Gin chuckles. "No, he wouldn't. If anything, he'll back out of the agreement for fear of losing. He's never really been able to win against you. If anything, he's always hated that you've been better than him." Gin said.

"I know he does. His idea of cooking hasn't changed. Truth to be told, we're all responsible for this. We should have stopped him years ago. This time… there can no failure. We must stop Nakamaru Azami no matter. The only problem is… we're having the kids fight our battle." Riko said.

"We have our game plan. Now we have to put it into action." Gin said.

* * *

Soma was looking out the window as he finishes his dried shrimp. Erina was looking at him in wonder. He just explained to her what his plan was.

' _Of course. They would come to our aid. Among all the survivors against my father's reign, they have the most to gain by helping us. This will make us a formidable force for the Régiment de Cuisine against the Elite Ten. If anything it will put us on even grounds with the Elite Ten.'_

"I better get some sleep. Take care of yourself Nakiri." Soma said.

Erina reaches up and grabs his hand with both hands. She looks down trying hard not to beat red on her face.

"What is it?" Soma asks as he turns to look at her with a confused look on his face.

Erina could feel her cheeks turning crimson red. Her heart was beating very fast in her chest.

"Stay with me." Erina said in a low voice.

"I got to get some sleep." Soma said.

Erina stood up and leads Soma to her bed. She's never had anyone this close to her in her bed. Not even Asako. She has long wonder what her feelings for Yukihira Soma.

When she first met him she didn't like him because he tends to insult her pride and step on her nobility. Now, however,

Now he was something much more to her.

It wasn't because he was the son of her idol.

It was because he's always been there for her. Despite how she treated him in the past. He was always there for her. In ways that made feel like everything was going to be alright. Her heartbeat when he was near, and she could feel her worries disappear and was always there to comfort her.

Erina falls on her bed dragging Yukihira with her. He looks at her and blinks a few times.

"Just stay." She whispered as she wraps her arms around him and holds him.

Soma said nothing as he wraps arms around her.

"Nakiri." Soma said.

"Let's make a promise." Erina said in a soft voice.

"I won't let Nakamura-senpai take you away. I will win." Soma said.

Erina said nothing as places her head on his chest.

"Promise me. When we win. Whoever sits in the first seat, the other will be there to support them." Erina said.

Soma holds her tightly. "Yeah. But I'm the one who's going to sit at the top." Soma said.

Erina felt irritated at his remark. She was going to sit at the top.

Erina looks up and stares into Soma's eyes.

"If I sit at the top, will you be there to support me?" Erina asks.

Soma looks at her and she knew this answer would determine to their relationship.

"Yeah. But I'm not going to stop. I swear, I'm going to make you say delicious." Soma said.

Erina places her head back on Soma's chest.

' _Baka. Your food is already delicious. But until you can claim the First Seat from me… I'll never publicly admit it.'_

With that said, Erina closes her eyes and falls asleep. She didn't know what the future would hold for her, however… she knew she couldn't face it without Yukihira Soma at her side.

* * *

Author Note: I always wanted to do an fanfic of this type. I am enjoying the tv show and manga greatly.

So I know Ebisawa Riko highest official seat was the Fourth Seat, but I think it would make sense after Gin and Joichiro left Totsuki, she would have climbed to the second seat. Also, the background story is more of my own. I'm not doing this to smite Azami. But I'm making a history where he wasn't the best and there were three others who were better than him.

I know that Soma's abilities as I stated weren't listed in the canon. But if you guys think about it, that's exactly what Soma does. So he does have a remarkable cooking talent. It will make him a bit OP, but Erina will be there to challenge him.


	2. Challenging the Elites

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

 **Chapter 02: Challenging the Elites**

A week has past and the last day of the Red White and Blue battles ended. Rarely got a break and they knew only tougher training was going to await them. Now they would get personal training to improve their cookings that would be capable of challenging Totsuki Elite Ten.

It was six o'clock in the morning and the First Years all gathered in the kitchen. All dress for another hard day of training. They would get a one hour break in between meals and be working from seven till six.

Though Erina was keeping a secret, and thankful, Soma was also keeping it a secret, no one realized that Erina was sleeping with Soma every night. No lines were crossed, Soma seemed to have realized that Erina needed someone to comfort every night.

"Yo pipsqueaks. I see you haven't failed yet." A voice said from the doorway. They all turn to see Chef Shinomiya.

"Oh, shisho." Soma said with a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"For the last time, I'm not your master." Kojiro said in annoyance.

"Dad, this is my master." Soma said as Joichiro also looks at him with a goofy grin on his face.

"Chef Shinomiya, what are you doing here?" Takumi asks.

"I ask him here." Gin said as he walks in the kitchen.

"The past week, we've been focus on improving your teamwork qualities. In the Régiment de Cuisine you are both the head chef and the sou chef. Now, you'll be going under the direct supervision of the four of us. Getting personally train to improve your cooking skills so you can win the Régiment de Cuisine." Riko said.

"So, we're going to be split up." Takumi said.

"Indeed. Tadokoro Megumi, you're going to be studying under Shinomiya Kojiro. Soma, you'll be under Saiba-senpai…" Riko said.

"Ano," Nakiri Erina said as she raised her hand.

"What is it, Nakiri-san?" Riko asks.

"I would also like to study under Saiba-sama." Erina said simply.

The adults look at Erina with unblinking eyes.

"Do you know why I've paired Soma with his father Nakiri Erina?" Riko said in a sharp tongue.

"Because he's been in the same kitchen as him." Erina said.

"Exactly. Soma is used to his father's speed and cooking style. Nakiri Erina, it may be too much for you to handle if you attempt to join them. Are you sure about this? I can tell you right now. The workload from Saiba-senpai may be too much for you to handle." Riko said.

Erina nods her head and stood there firmly rooted in the ground.

"I'm sure." Erina said.

Riko looks at Nakiri Erina carefully.

"Very well." Gin said. "In that case, I'll take Aldini-san with me. Joichiro, you take care of those two."

"Yosh," Joichiro said as he looks down at Erina and Soma. "Though I am going to warn you guys now. What I'm about to teach you will be like nothing you've ever seen before. You need to keep up as much as you can." The background behind Joichiro erupted with a red aura as if a demon was presenting himself before them.

* * *

Erina hated to admit it, but the lessons were indeed hard. It was cooking lessons she never thought of attending or knowing about. Soma was enjoying himself to the fullest and cooking to his fullest.

The week past and the day of the meeting arrived. Senzeamon, Joichiro, and Gin were standing alongside them waiting for the Elite Ten to arrive. Everyone was wearing winter clothing with heavy coats to keep warm. Only Riko didn't come. If anything she stayed behind promising them to have a good meal once they got inside. Soma was enthusiastic about the idea. Claiming it's been ages since he tastes her cooking.

"Just mute me Senpai. I can hear everything just fine." Riko said from Gin's phone.

"Understood." Gin said as he mutes his phone and puts it in his pocket.

"An abandon station? Highly remote and not many would come here." Takumi said.

"Remember, we're here to set the terms of the Régiment de Cuisine. If you want your friends back. Then the agreement must be met on this day." Gin said.

"Yeah. Today is the day we begin our counterattack." Soma said. He was looking out with pride and seemed taller than usual.

"Here comes the Elite Ten." Takumi said as they all turn to the Elite who made their way on the side of the platform.

' _Father,'_ Erina thought as she looks at her father.

"Oh, Eizan-senpai!" Soma said breaking into a grin. "How you been since our Shokugeki?" Soma asks with a stupid grin on his face.

Eizan had a murderous glare and intent that was written on his face and emitting from his body.

"I'll crush you." Eizan declared.

Soma continues to give him that happy go lucky smile.

Erina looks at Soma in surprise.

' _No, he's doing that on purpose. He is rubbing the fact that he's already beaten him.'_ Erina realized.

"Kinokuni-san, please read aloud the details of the battle. Beginning with the date." Azami said.

"Yes sir." Nene said. She pulls out a piece of paper and begins to read. "The sixth and final exam will be carried out in one month. There will be a battle stage specially installed for the Régiment Shokugeki on the Southern Tip of Rebun Island. We are planning a stadium where the ordinary students who are still currently in the midst of making their way North as part of the promotion exam can spectate the event."

"So you're planning on making a spectacle of it. Most likely to show off Central's strength as you crush the last rebels." Takumi replies.

"Understood." Senzeamon said. "I trust that for this Régiment Shokugeki that all the Elite Ten seats will be up for grabs."

"No objections." Azami said happily. "Also, let's not make special limits on how many can participate. That's one of the special features of the Régiment Shokugeki. After all, Saiba-senpai once took on fifty people. For instance, should you have more supporters, I wouldn't mind if you brought them. Whether it's fifty or a hundred people. However, it must be difficult since almost all the rebels have been expelled." Azami said.

"Also Azami there is more." Gin said.

"Oh." Azami said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"I think we can agree, that if you win. All rebels will be expelled, and Joichiro will close down Yukihira to join your cause. However, if we win. Not only do the rebels claim the Totsuki Elite Ten Seats, the other rebels expulsion will be revoked as well as Central being disbanded and it's member being expelled from Totsuki." Gin said.

"Of course. Assuming they can win." Azami said.

"That's not all. If we win… you must forever forsake the Nakiri name and cut all ties with the culinary world." Gin said.

Everyone was taken by Gin's proposal and they all look at him.

"May I ask why so steep with those terms?" Azami asks politely.

"You're asking Joichiro to give up a restaurant he created and built. You're asking him to abandon his son. Since you're asking him to do these things, you must offer something of equal value." Gin said simply.

Azami puts his hands on his chin and appeared to be thinking carefully.

' _Is Senzaemon the one who thought of this. He did force me to give up the Nakiri name once already so I would no longer have the Nakiri name. Or, is someone else behind this. They couldn't possibly be a threat. As long as the First and Second seat is at my side my victory is assured.'_

"Very well. I accept." Azami said.

The Elite ten all began to pull out the Totsuki student ids. This caused the Rebels look at them with wide eyes.

"If you want to save your friends." Tsukasa said as all the Elite Ten members hold their friends student ids up. "You better come at us with everything you got. If you want them, come and get them. I will face you with all my might."

"Believe me Tsukasa-senpai. Our rematch will be completely different. This time, I will be the one to claim the first seat." Soma declared.

"Ah." Azami said as if he just remember something important. "That's right. I've forgotten something important. It seems I've gotten a bit too excited. Erina," Azami said turning to his daughter. "Just to confirm in advance. In this Régiment Shokugeki, you'll be of course… on our team, right." Azami said.

It wasn't a question. It was merely stating a fact.

' _This isn't good. Erina can't say no to her father.'_ Soma realized. He was about to say something when Erina spoke.

"No." Erina said.

Everyone was taken back by her words. They all look at her.

Erina remembered that when she got the Tenth Seat, she was happy. Yet it wasn't enough. Something has always been missing. She found that something with Polar Star Dorm. In Yukihira.

Riko was sipping some wine as she listens to what was being said. Her phone was in front of her on the table as she listens to what was going on.

"That's right little Nakiri. Your father has kept you like a caged bird. Soma-kun was the one to open your cage. Now fly, spread your wings and fly as fast as you can, as far as you can. Show your father, that you are Nakiri Erina. Not the God Tongue." Riko said.

"I understand what you're getting at father." Erina said as Azami looks at his daughter with a confused look on his face. "You believe since I am the Tenth Seat, and the Totsuki Elite Ten are now apart of Central and it's primary source of strength. That I must fight alongside you. I, however, have decided to that to achieve my dreams, I must relinquish my position as the tenth seat. From now on, I am just… Nakiri Erina!"

The Elite Ten was shocked by this statement. Nakiri Erina was taking a bold stand against her father and Central.

"Does it frustrate you Azami?" Riko said softly. "To know, that the very thing you want you can't have. The tighter you try to hold onto her, the further she gets away."

"Erina, you of all people are going to deny me. One last chance Erina, you will fight alongside Central will you not." Azami said as he had that look in his eye as if he was trying to control Erina.

"I have already made myself clear. I am a Rebel! And I will always fight against Central!" Erina shouted.

Azami and the rest of the Elite Ten were taken back by her statement.

"Expelling you would be too soft. I'm going make you spend your whole life working for Central. And I'll make sure you never disobey me again." Azami declared.

"That won't happen, father." Erina said as she started to look much like her old self. Azami looks at her with a cold expression on his face. "If we lose. I will forsake cooking and go elsewhere. I will never return Totsuki or to you ever again. After this Régiment Shokugeki, I will never see you again." Erina declared.

The rest of the rebels along with Gin and Joichiro all had smiles on their face. Central was shocked behind words.

"You will regret this, Erina." Azami declared. With that said Central turns around and leaves.

"Way to go Nakiri-san." Takumi said.

"You showed Central Erina-chan." Soma said.

"Chan!" Megumi said in shock.

Erina was steaming at the idea she was finally able to stand up to her father.

"What's the matter, Erina-chan?" Soma asks.

"Now then, we got work to do. Our arena will be Rebun Island." Erina said as she turns to her comrades.

"We know." They said.

"If we manage to win this Regiment Shokugeki and dismantle the current Elite Ten, then I shall sit on the First Seat of the Elite Ten! This is a fight to grant me the power to rule as a true Queen. I shall take that title with my own two hands! And you all shall be my reverent servant! Consider it an honor!" Erina declared.

"She's really going all out." Joichiro said.

"She's back to her old self." Megumi said happily.

"That's not going to happenNakiri." Soma said as he stood in front of her. He stood tall and proud. "For one, I'm going to be there to challenge the First Seat. Besides, whoever wins the First Seat will always be challenged by the Second Seat." Soma said with a happy grin on his face.

* * *

Erina walks back to the bar where Ebisawa Riko was sitting down drinking a drink.

"Ano, Ebisawa-senpai."

"You can call me Riko-senpai, Nakiri." Riko said as she sets her glass down.

"Hai. Riko-senpai." Erina said as she sits down next to her.

"Something on your mind?" Riko asks.

"Yes. Saiba-sama once quit as a chef didn't he. What made him come back?" Erina asked.

"You didn't ask Saiba-senpai?" Riko asks.

Erina shook her head. She knew it was too personal and she didn't want to intrude. Besides, it look like he was having a father-son moment with Soma.

Riko sighs as she grabs her drink.

"You know of course, what happened to Saiba-senpai when he was Totsuki. That he left the school before he was able to graduate. Gin took it the hardest. Despite their bickering, they were close friends. If anything, Gin blames himself for Joichiro's departure. Because he wasn't the friend to him when he should have been. After I left Totsuki the first thing I did was track down Saiba-senpai. Took me three years. He was working as a freelance chef but was having trouble. Then he quit. Saying he wasn't going to cook anymore. I would frequently visit him. Trying to encourage him to get back on his feet. All my attempts failed. He was at rock bottom. That all change, when he met a woman."

"A woman."

"Yeah. This woman met him at a restaurant when she complained the food was too bitter. I don't know why or how, but Saiba-senpai went back to the kitchen and fix her meal up and present it to her. She ate it and said it was the best meal she's ever had. They would go on frequent dates and he eventually would marry her and start Yukihira Diner. He settles down and then he had Soma. I would visit Soma much. Haven't you ever wonder, why I took time to teach Soma how to cook, over any Totsuki student."

Now that Erina did think about it did seem strange.

"Was it because he was Saiba-sama's son?" Erina asks.

"Oh no. That has almost nothing to do with it. You see when Soma entered the kitchen at the age of five years old, he would struggle to keep up with the workload. Yet he would never get discouraged or fall behind. He did his best and would have fun in the kitchen. Over the years he would challenge his father and me to shokugeki's and would lose every time. The reason why I taught Yukihira Soma cooking techniques and cuisine styles, is because he saved Saiba-senpai when he was down. If it wasn't for Soma-kun, then Saiba-senpai career as a chef would have been over."

Erina didn't even think someone like Soma could have saved Saiba-senpai. Yet if Riko-senpai said it was true then…

"Gin and I were thrilled to find out he was cooking again. Soma dream isn't just to sit as the First Seat. He wants to surpass his father. I have to say, it may be another five years before he defeats his father. He has so much to learn. Yet he learns fast. So do you Nakiri-san. You have ways to go before you can call yourself a Master Chef." Riko said.

"Can we beat the Elite Ten?" Erina asks.

"We are personally training all of you to take on the Elite Ten. Some of our techniques you don't learn at Totsuki. For instance, a lot of foreign countries try to keep their cooking techniques to themselves. However the greatest skill you could learn to truly become the best chef is rather simple. Saiba-senpai used it many times."

Erina looks at her closely with an eager look in her eye. A way to become the best chef was something all chef's dream of.

"Find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and cook for them."

"Eh?" Erina thought as she could have sworn she misheard her senpai.

"I'm not joking. When you cook for someone you love, your skills gradually increase. Because their happiness makes you cook at your best. I told you Soma saved Saiba-senpai. You think it was for pride, or desire. Soma loves his father. Saiba-senpai loves his son. They can cook at their best because they enjoy it. Erina, you must find someone you love so you can cook at your best too." Riko said.

Erina thought back to Soma and wonder if she did love him. She knew she would eventually find a partner and have children to succeed the Nakiri line.

Erina bows her head and wonders how wrong her father was. That love was the best thing for a chef. Her mind went back to Soma and she wonders if she was falling love with him like it describes in her manga's.

"Oh," Riko said with a grin on her face. "So there is someone you love."

Erina sits upright, beat red on her face. She was shocked she was caught so quickly.

"If he's the lover I think he is, you're a lucky girl Nakiri-san." Riko said with a smile on her face. "However, be warned, you will have competition in having him. Other girls will also want him as well because he has a way of warming their hearts. It's best you make the first move before another does."

"I thought Yukihira-kun was a second-rate chef." Erina admitted as she thought about her relationship with her friend/rival.

"He does appear that way. I admit. However, you can't judge a chef by appearance alone. Nor the background they come from." Riko said. Erina looks up and listens closely. "Just because someone uses high-quality ingredients, does that mean they're a First Class Chef? The answer is no. Any second-rate chef can make a fabulous meal from high-quality ingredients. That doesn't mean they're a first-class chef. A first-class chef knows how to make an extraordinary meal from almost nothing. Believe or not Nakiri-san, but there are a lot of Diner Chefs that can beat five-star hotel chefs."

"No way." Nakiri said in surprise. She always thought those who work in five-star hotels were among the best chefs in the world.

"It's true. I've traveled all over the world. I've met a lot of chefs. It is true five-star hotel chefs are amazing and have to cook great food to keep the hotel up and running. However, if you go to a diner, you can see food that you won't be able to see elsewhere. Not to mention they make this meal by getting the ingredients from local markets or partner with food companies. Have you've ever heard of this burger? The Buffalo Burger?" Riko asked.

Erina shook her head. She's never heard of it, and she knew many types of burgers.

"I'm not surprised. Very few people outside of the local areas know about this burger. It's made from real buffalo meat. So it's not cow meat. also meaning it's much healthier too. As it has less fat in it. Also, the chefs had a unique way of blending three types of cheese together to give it a unique taste. I've had this burger and it was delicious. Just thinking about it makes my mouth watery in anticipation. Yet this burger cannot be found in five-star hotels or from a fancy restaurant. This burger is made from a diner."

Erina was surprised by this information.

' _All my life I only live by the best course meals possible. When my father began his training on perfecting my 'God Tongue', he wanted me to discard food he called 'scraps'. Yet Riko-senpai and Saiba-sama make food that my father would disapprove. No, she is right.'_ Erina thought as she was brought back to the egg dish Soma made for her back at Polar Star Dorm. _'Now I understand. It's not about the quality of the ingredients. It's how you prepare and handle the ingredients. That's what Yukihira does. Now I see, now I understand.'_

"Get some rest Nakiri-san. You have a long day tomorrow and the days are only going to get longer." Riko said.

Erina knew she was speaking the truth. The days ahead was going to be long and grueling. She would be tested like she's never been tested before.

"Can I ask you one last thing senapi." Erina said.

"What is it?" Riko said.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting spot?" Erina asked.

"You're father and I have history." Riko said. "Needless to say, if he saw me at the meeting, then there is a good chance he would have refused to the Régiment de Cuisine. He knows my strengths as well as my Totsuki Shokugeki records. He wouldn't have agreed if he knew I was there. Or would be thrilled that I was training the rebels to fight the Elite Ten. Afraid he can't know. Not until it's too late." Riko said.

Erina seemed to have realized that her father was scared of Riko-senpai. Given their Shokugeki records, it would make sense. Her father must have developed a sense of fear of Riko-senpai given the fact she has beaten her father countless times, and has won all four of her Régiment de Cuisine.

"Ano, do you think Saiba-sama would be interested in me." Erina asked in a hopeful voice.

Riko looks at Erina carefully.

"No." Riko said in a simple tone. Erina head drops in disappointment. "He would not. He has no interest in building a relationship with anyone. Especially with one who is young enough to be his daughter. Not even I have a shot, and I've known Saiba-senpai since my first year in the junior division of Totsuki. He will never marry another chef. Nakiri Erina, if you're hoping in spending the rest of your life with Saiba Joichiro, you might as well get rid of that dream. It will never happen. Besides, you already have someone in your age group that is there for you."

Erina mind went back to Soma and the things he's done for her.

It was an answer she was expecting. Yet she needed to hear it from someone who knew Saiba-sama.

And yet, the image of Soma appeared in her mind.

"What do a boy and girl normally do together?" Erina asks as her cheeks turn crimson.

Riko only smiles down at Erina.

"Just trust your instincts." Riko said.

Trust her instincts. She as sure hell didn't know what her instincts were. Things were confusing enough as it was.

Erina walks back to her room and knew things were going to be crazy.

Now she knew, that she didn't have a chance with Saiba-sama.

She reached her room and opens the door, then she was started by a voice that spoke to her down the hallway.

"Yo Nakiri!" Soma said as approach her.

"Yukihira." Erina said in surprise.

"You alright. I brought you a gift." Soma said as he holds up some playing cards.

Erina would have been repulsive had Yukihira had done this before. Like at training camp. Yet her eyes showed their sparkle as she looks at the cards.

"You know how to play Poker?" Soma asks.

"Poker?" Erina repeated.

"Yeah, it's a game where you bet something."

"Then what are we going to bet?" Erina asks with a confused look on her face

"How about our clothes?" Soma said.

"What?" Erina said in shock.

"It's a game called strip poker. You bet a piece of clothing. If you lose, you remove that piece of clothing. If you win, you keep it. Everyone plays it." Soma said.

"You want me to bet my clothing!" Erina said in shock.

"You don't want to. Maybe Tadokoro wants to. Besides, I've already seen you in your swimsuit. So it's not like your showing me anything I haven't seen before. Or perhaps you are afraid you're going to lose." Soma said with his usual grin.

" _What did he say!'_ Erina thought as she got irritated at the thought of losing. "Fine, teach me the rules and how to play. I'll have you strip before me." Erina said. She then pauses as she realized the words she just said.

After learning the rules and how to play they at on Erina's bed playing strip poker. An hour later Erina was down to her shirt and underwear. Soma was down his pants and underwear.

Erina looks at her hand. Two pairs. She had this in the bag. This was the last match. The first to be strip to their underwear would lose.

"Too bad, Yukihira, but I win." Erina said as she lays down her cards. Two threes and two queens with a ten.

Soma had a large grin on his face. Erina lost her smile.

' _Impossible. He has a better hand than me?'_ Erina thought as Soma lays down his hand. Erina looks at it and realized she did indeed lose. Soma had three Jacks.

"Looks like I win, Nakiri." Soma said with a happy tone.

Erina flushed and started to unbutton her shirt. It was true Soma has seen her in her bikini before, but it felt a little different being in her underwear before him. She removes her shirt allowing Soma to see her purple bra.

"Wow, you're big." Soma said with his goofy grin.

Erina uses her right arm to hide her breast.

"Are you bigger than the other Nakiri?" Soma asked.

Erina was surprised by this question.

Erina looks away.

"We're about the same size." Erina admitted in a weak voice.

Erina was starting to feel the cold and was starting to shake.

A blanket was thrown over her and she looks up to see Soma standing there.

"The training is going to get tough. I'm going to call them tomorrow to get our team ready for the Shokugeki." Soma said.

"You're not staying?" Erina said as Soma grabs his shirt. Soma looks back at her and she was surprised she wasn't beat red.

' _You better make the first move in claiming him. Other will want him too.'_ Riko-senpai said to her.

"You worried?" Soma asks.

"Just stay." Erina said in a small voice.

Soma drops his shirt and climbs into bed with her. Erina cuddles up with Soma and could feel his heartbeat as she lays her head on his chest.

Riko-senpai may be wrong, yet so far she was right. Perhaps falling in love wasn't so bad. If anything, if they lose the Shokugeki he would always be there for her. Even Saiba-sama found someone to be with. Yet even she couldn't deny, they were close now. She turns to him for so much now that she trust him with her own personal problems. She was wondering if she was truly following in love with her rival.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. Trying to build up Soma and Erina's relationship. Had to shoot her down about her hopes to be with Saiba Joichiro. Please like and review! Suggestions are welcome.


	3. Untested Resolve

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

 **Chapter 03: Untested Resolve**

It was a day before the Rebels would face Central in a winner take all Régiment de Cuisine Shokugeki. Riko pulled Erina and Soma aside for one final lesson. A chess game. Riko was explaining the rules of the Régiment de Cuisine and comparing it to a chess game.

Needless to say, Erina and Soma kept losing. However, Riko said they were learning and would beat Azami if they played to their strengths.

All eight of them were meeting.

Yukihira Soma. Nakiri Erina. Takumi Aldini. Tadokoro Megumi. Satoshi Issiki. Terunori Kuga. Subaru Mimasaka. And Tosuke Megishima.

"Yosh, I'm glad you're all here." Soma said as he starts eating one of his dried squids.

"Say the word Yukihira Soma. Nakiri Erina. I will crush the enemy with absolute strength." Tosuke Megishima said.

Soma smiles as he looks at the only third year of the group.

"Awe, it's without a doubt, you two are the captains. So what's the play?" Takumi said.

"Nakiri-san, Soma-kun we stand ready." Issiki said.

"I hate to say this early on. But we would be in real trouble if they send out the First and Second seat in the very first bout." Megumi said in a small voice.

Everyone was silent as they took this in.

"That would be true. However, I doubt they would do that. For one, they risk losing their best chefs from the very start. The first thing they're going to do. Is test our skills. That means…" Erina began.

"They'll send in second years for the First Bout." Soma said.

"They have four third years and four second years." Mimasaka said. "I've already completely trace every single one of them. So I'm ready."

"Then the question is, who will they send in the First Bout and who do we send?" Issiki said.

"This might not be much of a strategy. But for the first bout, should we send the former Elite Ten seat members into battle. To hide our strength." Takumi said.

"That would make it appear we're hiding behind the former Elite Ten." Erina said.

"However if we show our hand too early that would be problematic for us wouldn't it." Takumi said.

"It doesn't need to be said. But I'm more than ready to fight in the first bout." Megishima said.

"Same here. I have to get a little payback for the treatments against my juniors." Issiki said.

"I also want to fight in the first bout." Soma said.

"Yukihira!" Erina said.

"Another problem we face are the judges. If the judges are on Central's side then this shokugeki is pointless." Takumi said. Megumi began to look nervous.

"You mean like that cheap trick by Eizan with bribing judges." Megishima said.

"I also asked about that. Senzeamon-dono and Gin-senpai pulled a lot of strings to get us judges for this Shokugeki. Fair judges. They're not on our side, but they're not on Central's side either. They are fair judges and will judge us on who has the best dish." Erina said.

"That's reassuring." Issiki said.

"Ano, how do we know Azami-san will accept these judges?" Megumi asks.

"I ask that same question. The only thing I know is if my father refuses, they can really destroy Totsuki reputation and destroy the Azami administration and Elite Ten reputation." Erina said.

"The question stands. Who will go in the first bout? How many will we be able to send?" Kuga said.

"We can't send out too many. Nor can we send out too little. Maybe four of us? Knock out the second years in one go." Soma said.

It wasn't a bad strategy. However the risk with that is if they ended up losing they would end up with four people left against eight.

"Nakiri Erina." Megishima said. "You will hold up your end of the bargain, correct." He asks his former Council member.

Erina was brought back to how they acquired their allies.

 **Flashback**

After meeting with the Elite Ten and talking to Nakiri Alice and her group, Soma decided to call the others he had in mind to figh the Elite Ten.

"Issiki-senpai, I'm challenging the Elite Ten to a showdown, do you want in." Soma said in a blunt voice.

"Explain it to him." Nakiri said.

"No need. I'm more than happy to fight alongside my juniors." Issiki said.

"Great, Ruben Island. We'll see you there." Soma said as he hangs up the phone.

Soma dials another number.

"Hai Hai, the Great Kuga-sama is on the line."

"Kuga-senpai. It Yukihira!"

"Oh, Yukihira-chin. What brings you to call me?"

"Do you want your seat back?" Soma asked.

"Do I want my seat back. Of course I do. Why?" Kuga said.

"I'm challenging the Elite Ten to a Régiment de Cuisine that will put their seats on the line and need allies. You want in?" Soma said.

"I'll be right there." Kuga said.

Soma dials another number as soon as he hangs up from Kuga.

"Mimasaka,"

"Say no more, Yukihira. I will of course fight alongside you. I have perfected my trace even further along." Mimasaka said.

"That's great. Here's the hotel we'll be staying at." Soma said.

' _Amazing, so simple yet he brings them in. Now if Megishima agrees…'_ Erina thought as she realized Soma was making the impossible possible.

Soma dials Megishima number and explains the situation to him. They all waited for his reply.

"I refuse." Megishima said then he hangs up.

"Soma-kun, what are you doing?" Megumi asks.

"I'm going to see Megishima-senpai and convince him to join our cause." Soma said as he gets ready to go outside.

"I'm coming with you Yukihira-kun." Erina said as she starts putting on her winter clothing. "Be warn, Megishima-senpai is the Chef known to hate Shokugeki's.

"Nakiri," Soma said as he looks at her. "You have to start calling me Soma."

"Then you call me Erina-chan." Erina said with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Okay, Erina-chan." Soma said.

They traveled together to reach where Megishima-senpai was staying.

"So what can you tell me about Megishima-senpai?" Soma said.

"He specializes in ramen. He's known in Totsuki as one of it's best Ramen Masters. Not even the First Seat can defeat him when it comes to making a ramen dish. However, he's also known as a Shokugeki hater. It will be difficult to get him on our side. However, despite being only a student of Totsuki. Megishima has mastered the Ramen craft. No ramen chef in Japan can beat him. He's done much too, even during his time in Totsuki. He has saved ramen stores from financial ruin. He's even reconciled bitter business rivals among other great feats. This is why every ramen chef calls him either 'Boss' or 'Young Master'. There is no ramen chef, better than he." Erina said.

"Well, we have to try. He would be a huge asset. Not to mention with him on our side we could win at least five matches." Soma said.

' _This is true. Despite being the Third Seat, Tosuke Megishima has never been defeated in a Shokugeki.'_ Erina knew Soma's attempt had to be made. It was too much of a chance to throw by.

They walk together heading towards a ramen shop where Megishima was staying.

"This is the place," Erina said.

"But what's with the crowd?" Soma said.

A couple of people turn to look at them.

"Oh, their uniforms. They're from Totsuki!"

"Whodda fuck's you two. Snitching for the enemy side ain'tcha?!" the other said.

Erina was surprised by this comment.

"Now wait a sec. which side is the enemy here?" Soma asks as he puts an arm out in front to Erina. Erina wasn't surprised by this. For one they were bigger and most likely would seriously hurt them. Soma was giving her a chance to run if need be.

"The Azami Administration duh! Central!" One of the men said as he holds up a local newspaper. The title read 'Business or Blackmail' Azami was shaking hands with a food industries manager and he had a gloomy look on his face as did his associates.

"I saw we send them back to Totsuki in pieces." His partner said.

"Wait we're not with Central." Soma said.

"That what they all say." The other guy said.

"We're rebels trying to take back Totsuki from Central. We have a showdown with them and need Megishima-senpai's help in bringing them down." Soma said in haste.

The two guys look at each other before looking back at the pair. Erina was scared. She's never been threatened before. She was hiding behind Soma because it looks like they really meant business in beating them up.

"Oh, what do we do?" the first guy said.

"I don't know." his partner said.

"The boss will know what to do." The first guy said.

"Fine you can see the boss, but we're watching." They said.

Soma nods his head.

They walk inside as the people parted ways for them.

Several people, ramen owners by the look of things, were on their knees before Megishima as they pleaded with him what was going on.

"I understand. I'll start off by mobilizing all my connections to keep the good flowing. I will protect your ramen. Stand true and brace yourselves." Megishima said.

"Thank you, young master." The ramen chef's shouted.

"You're worth a hundred, no a thousand ramen chefs." Another said.

"Yo, senpai." Soma said.

Everyone became quiet as they look at the two.

"Totsuki." One chef said.

"Yeah, it's Totsuki students." Another said.

"What brings them here?" Another wondered.

"Yukihira Soma. I believe I've already given you my answer. The answer is no." Megishima said.

"Why?" Erina asks.

"Your Régiment de Cuisine is not the stage for my debut." Megishima said.

"They took your third seat from you. If you fight alongside us and help us win, you can regain your position." Soma said.

"I dislike competition in general. But ever since I join Totsuki, everyone I meet only cares for battles and duels. What a depressing dog-eat-dog world. Every day, even my own classmates kept challenging me to a shokugeki." Megishima said.

"Then why did you join Totsuki?" Soma asks.

"Because I heard it was the best culinary school in Japan. Some of them wouldn't just leave me alone, so I said yes, hoping they would go away. This kept happening and then before I realized it, I had become the third seat." Megishima said. Soma was impressed that a guy who didn't try to hard to sit on the Elite Ten Council actually got so far. "But I'm already fed up with it all. As a chef, the only battle I care about is the battle to win my client's and customers satisfaction. I don't make ramen to show off in public matches. I will not debate it in this way."

"I understand your position senpai, but please let me ask one more time. Our friends are facing expulsion if we don't win. We need every able chef we can get to save them and Totsuki." Erina said.

"I, too, have something to protect. That is the culture of Ramen! Sorry, but I have no intention to support your fight. I already have my hands full with my own problems." Megishima said.

Erina looks down.

' _Perhaps it was pointless.'_

"I feel bad for you kid, best to give up. When the Young Master puts his mind to something, he ain't the type to go back." A ramen chef said.

"Then how about this, Megishima-senpai. From what I understand Central is causing you all sorts of problems. If you help us win, then you can partiality to the Ramen Industry." Soma said as he claps his hands together.

Megishima looks at him with a long hard stare.

"I dislike battles as a whole. But I hold an even greater dislike for those who have no prowess to back their claims. Get out of my sight." Megishima said as he turns around to look outside.

"That's funny, senpai." Soma said as he unwraps his headband from his wrist. "How would you know that without ever seeing my skills in person? If I can make a bowl of ramen even more delicious than yours, will that serve to prove that I'm not just all talk?" Soma said as he looks at Megishima with that look in his eye.

Megishima looks back at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Defeat me in a battle with ramen? Boy, if that's not all talk then I don't know what is. Get me five senior ramen chefs. You meet me in the kitchen. Do not misunderstand. This is not a challenge nor a battle. But a hard lesson for my young underclassman." Megishima said.

Soma had a smile on his face.

However, that smile soon faded when Megishima easily overpowered Soma.

However, Soma didn't give up. He kept challenging Megishima over and over again.

Erina Flashback

' _Soma is going to meet with the former third seat to have him join the rebels?'_ Riko said to Erina.

' _Hai, I'm going with him.'_ Erina said.

Riko smiles. _'Erina. What will end up happening is Soma will challenge the former third seat to a Shokugeki. Watch Soma-kun closely. You will see, Soma-kun defeat the former Third Seat.'_ Riko said.

Erina Flashback Ends

Erina wonders what she meant.

' _This is the tenth bowl. Soma-kun hasn't gotten a single vote yet.'_

"As usual, the Young Master's ramen is out of this world." A ramen chef said.

Four chefs voted for Megishima.

"Ano… Boss… I hate to say this. But… I think… the kid's ramen is better." The final chef said.

' _That's Soma-kun's first vote.'_ Erina realized as it was now a 4 – 1 vote.

Megishima was taken back.

' _Did I do something wrong? I'm sure I was thorough with my recipe.'_ Megishima wonders as he was sure he did everything correctly.

"Yosh, one more time. I won't stop, not until all five of you say 'delicious.'" Soma declared.

They went at it again. Megishima put more effort into his dish.

They present their eleventh dish.

This time, two ramen chefs voted for Soma.

' _What is going on? Megishima-senpai dishes are without a doubt flawless. I detect nothing wrong with them. And yet, Soma-kun is beating him. I don't understand.'_

Soma however was starting to feel the effects of so many cookoffs.

"Yosh, I'm almost there." Soma said.

Megishima himself was confused. He went back to his ramen with Soma going at his.

' _The twelfth dish.'_ Erina realized as they hand their dishes out. The chef's at the ramen and cast their votes.

Tosuke Megishima 2 – 3 Yukihira Soma

This was Soma's first victory.

"Why do you try so hard?" Megishima asks. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I defiantly care about my friends. But there's something more. Something I just don't like about this. I want… dishes to show the freedom in their creation. But the Azami Administration… Central is trying to enforce the exact opposite. For Tonkatsu, Yakitori, Curry, and Hot Pots, I mean, it could be anything. Anyway, I just want to try all sort of dishes made by all sorts of people… and compete with them in their own dishes. The more people there are that can make a completely different dishes than yourself… the more fun the world is. That's what I want to protect. A world just like that. That's why… I want… one…more…match…" Soma said but he begins to fall backward.

"Soma-kun." Erina said as she rushes forward and grabs him before he hits the ground. Erina holds him tightly so much she could feel his head on her breast. It didn't bother her. All she cared about was Soma's health.

"Nakiri Erina," Megishima said as he undoes his headband. "If I help you win, you will support the Ramen Industries?"

Erina looks up at the much taller Megishima.

"I will." Erina said. "In fact, when we win… you can even get whatever you want for the Ramen Industries. My grandfather will agree. You can even set it up yourself. I'm sure no one will object." Erina said.

"I'm not one for Shokugeki's." Megishima said.

"Megishima-senpai. Given the problems, the ramen industries are currently having… wouldn't it be safe to say… that Central is the root of your problems. If you defeat Central, you will restore and protect the Ramen Industries. You know as well as I do, that my father and Central must be stopped." Erina said.

"What did she say?" A chef shouted.

"Her father!" Another shouted.

They all made to advance on her and Erina was afraid. She's never seen so many angry chefs.

She closed her eyes unable to witness what they were about to do. She holds on to Soma as hard as she could.

But no harm came. If anything it went very quiet.

Mustering some courage, Erina slowly opens her eyes. No one approaches her or was near her. They all had stopped. She looks at Megishima and saw why. He held his hand up that caused them to stop.

"Yukihira Soma. What an interesting guy. I lost. I admit it. Therefore, if you hold your end of the deal, I will join you in the Régiment de Cuisine and I promise you… I will give you my all for the sake of victory." Megishima said.

Erina smiled.

Soma recklessness paid off.

They all return to the train where Soma was resting and the seven were gathered around Riko.

"Soma beat the former Third Seat." Riko said as they all sat in the compartment.

"I never met anyone who could beat me in Ramen." Megishima said.

"You know who taught him how to make such delicious ramen." Riko said with a smile on her face.

"You did?" Megumi said.

"Well, I can't deny I showed him the basics. But what caused him to beat the former third seat, was he was copying the former third seat cooking. So in other words, he was learning from the former third seat during the battles."

Everyone was taken back by this.

"What do you mean?" Erina asked.

"You watch the battle closely didn't you. The former third seat made no errors in his cooking. And yet Soma-kun went from loses to a victory didn't he. Do you want to know why?" Riko said.

Every look at her, giving her their undivided attention.

"I've known Soma-kun ever since he was a little boy. When I first saw him in the kitchen, I thought he had no cooking talent. He also gives the impression of a second-rate chef. It wasn't until the day he went to Totsuki that I realized I was wrong. Soma does have a unique cooking talent. One that will make him a dangerous opponent to have."

"He has a cooking talent." Erina said in surprise. She's never seen his cooking talent. She didn't even think he had one. She thought he was just a decent chef.

"They're hard to see and requires actually knowing him to see them. The first is his will. Soma has the strength to go over his recipes over and over again, without the fear of failure. This is a kind of strength that few chefs have. It is for this reason, Soma can look in the face of his weakness and say with confidence 'I will overcome you'. How many chefs do you know that can say that." Riko said.

Erina thought about it and was at a stump. It was so simple, and yet it was so…

"You're realizing it too aren't you Erina-chan. Yes, it is so simple, however, the problem is that hardly anyone can do it. No even Saiba-senpai has that resolve. You see once people reach that roadblock in their cooking, they stop. They don't look for other ways to improve it, they stop and give up. To protect their pride, their self-respect, and ego. It's a defensives mechanism almost everyone has. It's why you see so many students give up their battles against known geniuses. They would rather protect their pride than face a defeat. Soma-kun… doesn't have that. That's why he's so reckless when he challenges everyone. He challenges other to win, but he isn't afraid to lose either. Each defeat he suffers he takes as a lesson to improve himself."

Erina was finally able to understand. She always thought that failure was an unacceptable feat for a chef. She always tried to aim for perfection. Yet if he improves from failure… no, it was true. She saw it first hand. The training camp. The breakfast egg test where Soma had to serve two hundred servings. It showed he had the capability to adapt to the toughest change.

"Nakiri-san. You will have to learn and accept this. But every chef has a weakness. Totsuki isn't just about improving your cooking. It's about overcoming your weakness. Your father doesn't believe in that. He never had the courage to face his weakness. He's always run from his weakness. His skills cannot be denied but his philosophy is something he believes will 'solve' the gourmet world food problem. What he doesn't realize or even care is… this would also destroy the economy. Within a year of his utopia, so many food industries would end up bankrupt. He would end up destroying the food industries as we know it." Riko said.

"Soma-kun… is amazing." Megumi said.

"Yeah." Takumi said.

"That's nothing, compare to Soma's other talent." Riko said.

"He has another talent." Riko said.

' _What?!'_ Erina thought.

"Does this explain how he beat me?" Megishima said.

"Indeed. You see, Soma-kun has the ability once he sees someone cooking he can copy it. He takes the cooking styles of others and turns it into his own. You surely must have noticed it. The more he battle Megishima, the better he got. Soma knew he couldn't beat him head on, yet he didn't give up. The more you competed, the more Soma learned. He tends to do that. His endless curiosity and endless hunger make him a formidable opponent. And very dangerous in Shokugeki's. If you think back and look at all of Soma-kun's Shokugeki's you'll realize he always improved." Riko said.

"So he's like Mimasaka-kun." Erina said.

"Hmm, in a way he is. But at the same time, he isn't it. Subaru Mimaska has to take time studying his opponents. He copies their lives to copy their cooking. That's how he cooks by becoming a shadow of his opponents. Soma-kun ability you could say… is a more advanced version of the Trace. If I had to give it a name… it would be Mimic." Riko said.

"Mimic!" Everyone said.

"You mean he copies the style of his opponents." Erina said.

"Exactly. Soma has copied both Joichiro and my style all his life. We never showed him the best way to cook but he's always mimic us. However, that's only half the scary part." Riko said.

' _There still is more.'_ Erina thought.

"Soma-kun doesn't just mimic the styles. He takes what he learns and uses it for his own style. Because he learns so many styles and uses it as his own, he enters a league of his own. That is why he's a monster." Riko said.

Erina knew if what she said was true, Yukihira Soma could prove to be a real threat.

"Nakiri Erina. Will you be there for him?" Riko said looking at her.

"Huh?" Erina said in confusion.

"Soma-kun has skills no doubt about that. But he can't climb to the top on his own. Even if he does, he'll just be alone. Nakiri-san, Soma-kun needs a rival who can be there to challenge him. If you guys win this Shokugeki, then it will either be you or Soma-kun who will sit at the top of Totsuki. Be there beside him, to keep him going. Saiba-senpai fell apart because he didn't have a rival who could challenge. If anyone is capable of challenging Soma-kun of his year, it would be you. Be there for him, will you? You may be the only one capable of challenging Yukihira Soma." Riko said.

Erina understood. The first and second seat were a pair. They support each other as well challenging each other.

That was her shortcoming as well. Because she thought she was the top of her year and had no equals. She thought everyone in her year would be fighting over second place while she stood at the top.

And yet, it was clear now. She too needed a rival. Someone to push her and challenge her.

"All chefs need a drive to refill their dreams. Many chefs who no longer have that drive hit a wall in their cooking. Without someone to push them and challenge them, or to reach a goal, they begin to suffer as a result." Riko said.

Erina looks up and had a confident look on her face.

"Get some sleep. You still have training to do tomorrow and you're going to need all the rest you can get." Riko said.

With that being said they all get up and went to their respective rooms. The war against Central was still ongoing yet they had hope for victory.

 **Flashback Ends**

"Of course I will. I'm not the one to forsake my allies. I will stand by what I said. The Ramen Industries will get what they need from Totsuki." Erina said.

Megishima nods his head.

"Then the course is clear. We know what we have to do." Issiki said.

"Awe, let's crush Central and take the Elite Ten Seats." Mimasaka said.

Everyone looks ready with their resolve at their strongest.

* * *

Author Notes: So how many of you love Soma's strength of character and his cooking abilities. First Bout is coming up next.

Please Like and Review


	4. The Régiment de Cuisine Begins

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

Author Notes: Please note that for the Régiment de Cuisine the scores will be posted like this. Central will be on the Right side. The Rebels will be on the Left side.

Example: Rebels 2 – 1 Central

Central is also considered a red team while the rebels are considered a blue team.

 **Chapter 04: The Régiment de Cuisine Begins**

Nakiri Alice walks with her group into the stadium. Her group, which was recently expelled from Totsuki a month ago had arrived to witness the Régiment de Cuisine between the surviving rebels and Central's Elite Ten.

"Quit being so gloomy guys. We're here to cheer on Yukihira and the others as they win." Alice said to her group as they made their way inside the stadium.

Everyone was gloomy because they were challenged by the Elite Ten and they lost. Which resulted in their expulsion.

The worse was Hisako who was muttering Erina-sama and look like a zombie as she walks around.

Alice had thrown a tantrum about having rights to see the Régiment de Cuisine due to the fact Erina was her cousin, and her attendance of Totsuki was on the line. In the end, they were allowed to attend. So Alice followed Erina's group as they made their way to Rebun island.

"You guys!" Alice said in a loud voice. "How long are you going to be mopping around? We came here to cheer on Yukihira-kun and everyone else didn't we. We've got to look sharp!" Alice said in hopes to get everyone in a positive mood.

"B-but Alice-chi…" Daigo began.

"Even though we all promised to survive the through this together, we went and lost." Marui said.

"Ano, but should I really be here?" Hayama said. "I mean, I did betray you guys…"

"You're still going on about that!" Alice shouted. "Get over it Hayama!"

Things for the rebels weren't going well. Their only and last hope rested with the Régiment de Cuisine in defeating the Elite Ten. However, the odds were not in their favor.

They walk in the stadium and could see many first years were taking their seats. Almost two hundred of them. They could see Central personal staff getting everything set up. Some were speaking to each other as the first bout was about to begin.

"Talk about a crowd." Isami Aldini said.

"Yeah, they must be the original students who cleared the final exam." Hisako said. _'Which would mean no one failed but us.'_ "They're here… to cheer on the Azami Administration for victory."

"Talk about being deep in enemy territory." Sakaki said.

With the first bout about to begin the students in the stands were talking about a clean sweep from Central.

"Of course the Elite Ten is going to win." One student said.

"The rebels will be crushed by the Elite Ten." Another said.

"I doubt the rebels will even force them to bring out the third years. I mean, let's face it. The third years won't even waste their time with a bunch of rebels. This is a good chance for the second years to show off." One student said.

"Are you ready everyone?!" Urara said into the microphone. "It's me. The idol of the 92nd class: Urara-chan!" At the sight of her, the boys started cheering for her. The girls glared at her in hatred. "Alright, everybody! Let's pray for the victory of our beloved commander Nakiri Azami. Now please stand up and welcome in the strength of Central and the best chefs of Central… the Elite Ten!" Urara said. The left side of the doors open and the Elite Ten, lead by the first seat, Tsukasa Eishi. Rindo Kobayashi was walking beside him. One by one, they came out. The eight remaining Elite Ten of Totsuki.

The crowd cheer, screaming the names of their senpai's and urging them on. Many were chanting Central over and over again.

Nakiri Azami walks out, causing the crowd to cheer at him like he was their savior.

"Yes we all want a beautiful Central Victory!" Urara said. "Let us get a clean sweep and crush those rebels. Now, to introduce those insolent no better than vomit rebels who have the gall to defy the noble Central! Allow me to introduce those detested scoundrels! Get your asses in here already you sum and prepare to suffer a crushing defeat by the might of Central!" Urara shouted into the microphone.

The right doors open. Lead by Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina they step forward. Eight people walk forward and stood there in all glory. All the rebels had a white bandana tied to their right arm as a symbol of unity.

"Isshiki-senpai?!"

"Subaru Mimasaka!"

"Terunori Kuga and not to mention…"

"Former Third Seat Tosuke Megishima!"

"Yo, I'm here to claim back my seat." Kuga said with a grin on his face.

"I can't think of anyone more reliable for the job. These guys are reliable to the max and they're all on our side!"

"Wait a minute!" A student said as he cried out. He almost didn't recognize her because she was wearing a Yukihira t-shirt and pants. "That's Erina-sama!" He shouted. "Erina-sama is on the enemy team!"

"What? Why Erina-sama? Why are you with the rebel scum?" People began to shout at her. Erina ignores them.

"Miraculously, this match has turned into an eight vs. eight. It's an evenly numbered showdown! But their still no match for Central. Without further ado, both team captains will determine the number of people they will send for the first bout." Urara said. "There are eight competitors on each side. So we could see an eight vs. eight. Or it could be a one on one. Whatever the case, that scum Yukihira Soma and…ew…." Urara said but stops as she notices who was walking along Yukihira Soma towards the middle. "The… the wonderful Erina-sama who is clearly been brainwashed… is making their way to the center."

"Shut it, you tramp." Erina snaps giving Urara a cold look causing the poor girl to freak out.

Nakiri Azami and Eishi Tsukasa made their way forward. They stop at the center and look at their opponents.

"How does a three on three sound?" Erina said.

"That is fine." Azami said.

"In that case, both teams choose your three chefs to represent the first bout." Urara shouted.

Erina returns to her team with Yukihira remaining there.

Tsukasa turns and returns to his team as well with Azami.

Megishima and Isshiki step forward beside Soma.

"Isshiki… the two of us should come at them with the intention of destroying them completely." Megishima said.

"It seems like you're not at all lacking in motivation. How reassuring, Megishima-senpai." Isshiki said.

Three second years, the Fifth, Sixth and Eighth seats step forward.

"Now then, please choose your opponents." Urara said.

"I want Satoshi!" Julio Shiratsu, the Eighth Seat said pointing a finger at Isshiki. "I will crush you and show you why you should have stayed with Central!"

"Very well." Isshiki said.

"In that case… I'll take her… the other new member of Central's elite ten." Megishima said.

"I have no objections." Kaburagi Shoko, the Fifth Seat said.

"In that case, Yukihira Soma, I'll be your opponent." Kinokuni Nene said as she adjusts her glasses. "I do apologize if I bring you to tears."

"Don't be too hard on me… senpai." Soma said.

"Now then the cards are… the First card is our beloved senpai… Kaburagi Shoko against the Rebel Scum Tosuke Megishima. The second card is our beloved senpai Julio Shiratsu vs. rebel scum Satoshi Isshiki. Finally in the Third card. We have our beloved senpai Kinokuni Nene vs. the rebel scum Yukihira Soma." Urura said.

"Who are you calling rebel scum!" Megishima said as he glares at the first year. She panics and quickly backs away.

"N…now… please choose the theme of the battle." Urara said.

"You all can choose." Shoko said. "We're going to beat you regardless so we might as well give you some dignity."

"You sure?" Soma said.

"Of course. You're all the challengers, so you can pick the theme. Central prides itself on beating chefs in any theme. It doesn't matter what you choose." Nene said.

"Very well." Soma said as he walks towards the lottery machine and pulls out a card.

Soba.

Nene was surprised. As was everyone else.

"Hell yeah!" Urara shouted. "As luck would have it, Kinokuni-senpai's specialty was drawn! We have this match in the bag!"

Isshiki walks forward and enters the lottery machine. He pulls it out and shows it to Julio.

Eel.

Megishima walks forward and pulls out his.

Chicken.

"Alright, the theme has been set. Participants have one hour to gather their ingredients and prepare their meals. Let us pray for a swift Central victory." Urara said.

With that said they all went back to the storage area and went to gather their ingredients.

Soma has had some experience in dealing with Soba. He used to make it all the time at his family diner. However, something felt off about the Soba he was handling. He grabs a spoon and takes a bit out of it. He swaps it with his index finger and tastes it. As he suspected the taste was off.

Soma didn't know what was the cause of the unusual taste but he knew he couldn't make warm or cold Soba.

"You taking forever Yukihira Soma. I'm already set." Nene said as she drags her cart back to the arena.

"As spicy as ever I see." Isshiki said.

"Hmph." Nene said as she ignores Isshiki and walks out. One by one the rest of the Elite Ten walks out.

"They're in a hurry." Soma said.

"Most likely they already know what they're going to make." Isshiki said.

"This error will cost them greatly." Megishima said as he stores his food ready.

"Do you know what you're going to make, Megishima-senpai?" Soma asks.

"Chicken Ramen. It's a common dish. You cook chicken thigh and mix the noodles together. Plus you have to make the broth in a different way from normal. I've made it many times." Megishima said.

"Don't worry about us Soma-kun. Focus on your match." Isshiki said.

"Got it." Soma said as he grabs his ingredients. He knew what he was going to make. Though he was sure what was about to happen would cause the traditionist Kinokuni Nene-senpai to flip out. Soma grabs everything he needs and walks out. Isshiki and Megishima soon follow.

Soma walks out and could see Kuga trash talking to Nene.

"Yukihira-chin… little miss know it all is on her period today!" Kuga shouted.

"Kuga… die." Nene said.

"Too bad, I didn't die. How about a long…."

"As usual you're quite the chatterbox Kuga." Megishima said as he starts putting his ingredients and supplies at his workstation. Isshiki and Soma did the same. Kuga shrugs his shoulders with his tongue out. Showing he was enjoying himself.

"Time hasn't started yet but they are allowed to start on making any preparations they need for their cooking." Urara said.

Everyone began getting the ingredients ready.

"Now we have two minutes before we begin. Before we begin, I will explain the rules." Urara said. "Central is the Red Team. The Rebel Alliance is the Blue Team. Each side chooses a number of chefs to cook. Chefs are allowed to support each other in their cooking but are not allowed to cook for another chef. If you're eliminated you are not allowed to participate in the remaining matches. If you eliminate your opponent, you're allowed to continue. The Régiment de Cuisine will only end, once an entire team has been eliminated or has admitted defeat." Urara said. "With that said let us pray for a swift victory over the Rebel scum!" Urara shouted as everyone began to cheer.

Soma looks and notices his friends who were expelled were in what appeared to be a jail cell.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Soma asks.

"They're making us stay in here during the Régiment de Cuisine!" Yuka said.

"Soma-kun!" Alice shouted. "Don't lose!"

Erina's eyebrow twitches at what Alice just said. it was just like Alice to take what she had.

However Erina wouldn't rise to the bait. She looks on.

' _The first bout is the most important. We have to win all three cards. Because if we win, we can cripple Central's momentum.'_

"The Time limit is two hours. Each chef must prepare their palate within that time frame. With that said: let the Régiment de Cuisine… begin!" Urara shouted.

A bell rings and the main screen showed the time limit of two hours and began to count down. Everyone got to their cooking.

"We got this match in the bag. There is no way the transfer student can match Kinokuni-senpai in Soba."

"That's right, die you transfer student!" another shouted.

Nene, the Sixth Seat began creating the soba dough mixing everything together. She looks over and could see Yukihira Soma doing the same. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Now let's see, the best kind of Soba I can make is… instant yakisoba." Soma said with that said, he gets to work.

Nene eyes Isshiki and realized he was smiling happily at Soma.

' _Isshiki, what are you smiling about? Given the theme is Soba… what could this boy possibly do? You know no one is better than me at Soba… so why do you smile?'_ Nene wonders.

Nene knew she would win. She's been trained in Soba handling since she was four years old. What could a second-rate chef who came from so no name diner do?

"My beloved students, watch closely. You are watching… true artisan." Azami said as she began to explain Nene abilities.

"Instant Yakisoba was it?" Nene said.

"Hm? What's the matter senpai?" Soma asks.

"Yukihira Soma. You were able to continue to win up until now… by weaponizing your instantaneous creativity and unorthodox ideas. And maybe a few novel bluffs threw here and there… but those methods will get you absolutely nowhere in this battle. Carefully accumulated experience and knowledge of the rich history of Soba alone are what allow its true deliciousness to be drawn out. And you lack both of those." Nene said. "If you think you can even hope to match me with Soba, you are sorely mistaken."

The crowd began to cheer and jest at Soma while they agreed with Nene's statement.

"I appreciate the warning, Kinokuni-senpai, but y'see… all I'm going to do is make my soba Yukihira-style. It'll have Soma written all over it!" Soma said.

With that said, Soma grabs out a noodle machine and puts his dough underneath it.

"But man noodle machines are sure something these days aren't they." Soma said with a goofy expression on his face.

The crowd upon seeing what Soma was doing. Began to laugh at him. They jeered and mock Soma and believed he was giving up on the match.

"Yukihira didn't give up did he?" His former dormmates said.

"No." Erina said who was close to the jail cell. "He hasn't given up. He's waiting for his chance to seize victory." Erina said.

The expelled students look at her in confusion. She then explains that some customers actually prefer the machines for rolling and cutting.

Nene watches with interest and knew something was off. She couldn't explain it but she could feel a shadow behind her and it scared her.

' _This boy, with no experience or skills in Soba… and yet… it's clear… he's closing the gap in this race.'_ Nene thought. She then scuffs at the idea of him actually making a better soba dish than hers. _'Hmph, as if I need to worry. The skills between us are worlds apart. It doesn't matter how much you struggle, your defeat is inevitable.'_

Soma however looks up from his work to see Isshiki looking at him while he was leaning on his counter.

"Very nice Soma-kun. You're so calm and composed." Isshiki said.

"Umm, Isshiki-senpai, shouldn't you be cooking?" Soma asks.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm just waiting for a charcoal fire to start up. Besides, encouraging the other members is also a part of teamwork! Really brings me back to the times we spent during that extra training under the moonlight. And of the youthful days living at the Polar Star Dorm!" Isshiki said as he was crying tears of joy at the thought of it.

"Isshiki! I've had enough of your inattentive attitude!" Julio the eighth seat shouted. He began to ramble on as the crowd got excited about his signature technique.

Soma looks at the technique with a dumb fold expression on his face.

' _What's so great about that?'_ Soma wondered.

"I hate to ask this of you," Isshiki said as Julio looks at Isshiki. "But what's your name again?"

Julio felt like the world just left him. He was shocked that Isshiki didn't even remember who he was.

"Isshiki! I'm disappointed in you! You can't even remember the name of your own classmate?!" Rindo shouted.

"Awe, Rindo-senpai. You look gorgeous with your hair tied up." Isshiki said.

"Oh! You think so?" Rindo said as she looks pleased.

"Please don't change the topic!" Julio shouted. "Isshiki, I'm going to burn this into your memory, of the great Julio!"

"He sure pays attention to you senpai." Soma said.

"It would seem so." Isshiki said.

Julio, however, wasn't done. He threw insult after insult to Isshiki who wasn't even fazed by it. Then he threw insults at Polar Star Dorm. Isshiki apparently decided to show why he was a former elite ten member.

"Would you please… shut up for a moment." Isshiki said. In saying that Isshiki cuts his eel through the gut faster than most people could see. "Never mind the insults thrown at me, but I can't stand it if you insult my dorm. Alright then, I've made up my mind. I'm going to get serious, and I'm going to crush you." Isshiki declared.

Everyone was stun by Isshiki's skills.

"Still I find it hard to believe he's that same n…naked apron guy." Arato said.

"Yeah." Nikumi said.

"Hey! What are you talking about? What is the 'Naked Apron'. Tell me Hishoko-chan, Nikumi-chan!" Alice shouted but both girls ignore her.

"But how does Isshiki-senpai know that technique?" Sakaki wonders.

It was here, Erina began to explain the power of the Kinokuni and Isshiki families. Revealing to everyone that Nene Kinokuni and Satoshi Isshiki were childhood friends.

"No we weren't. He was just a freeloader who was training at my home." Nene protested who overhead everything.

"I see you're still as spiky as always. Why do you insist on painting me as the villain in your glasses?" Isshiki said.

"You already know full well why." Nene said as she grabs her ingredients and starts to prepare her dish.

Soma was cutting his noodles with a noodle cutter and he was having a good time on his face.

"Make sure you make it to the second bout," Nene said as she beings to make her dish. "You'll fight me there."

"A little short-tempered aren't we? If I lose to Julio-kun, I won't be able to make it to the second round will I?" Isshiki said.

"Still insisting on playing dumb. You need to cut it out. We already know, everyone in the Elite Ten, not just me. The only reason why I was ranked higher than you in the Elite Ten, was because you didn't actually try your best. You've always been like that. Always surpassing me with ease at things I spent hourless working on. Yet at the same time, you still hold back. That really makes me feel pathetic. Which one of us is the best of 91st Generation? I'll prove it to you in the next bout." Nene said.

"I'm sorry, but that's not going to happen," Isshiki said without turning to Nene. "Because, long before you get the chance, you're going to lose to the chef named Yukihira Soma."

Nene was shocked by Isshiki's statement.

"Yukihira Soma has taken something out. It's a giant frying pan!" Urara said.

Yukihira Soma began to blaze the frying pan and to everyone surprise, he puts the soba noodles in the frying pan.

Nene herself was confused. She knew frying Soba noodles would destroy its delicate flavor.

"What a second, where are the judges?" Yuki shouted.

"An important factor of this. Where are the judges?" Sakaki said.

As if on cue a woman walks in with several books in her arms. She sets them down at the judge's table.

Marui began to freak out as he saw the book.

"What is it Marui?"

"It can't be." Marui manages to say. "Why did they attend a shokugeki?" Marui said as he adjusts his glasses.

"Are these judges important?" Hayama asks.

"Awe they are. They can either boost a chef's status or destroy it. The W.G.O." Marui said.

"W.G.O.?" The expelled students said.

"The World Gourment Organization. They are renown for evaluating countless restaurants. Every single one of them is like Nakiri Erina in having a 'God's Tongue'. The highest aware they can give is 'three stars' to a chef. A single star alone will cause a chef career to skyrocket. Every year they evaluate restaurants and their printings are called 'The Book'. I can't believe it. I thought I would never see them." Marui explains.

' _W.G.O. Now I see. Absolute fair judges.'_ Erina thought as she looks at the judge as they begin to take their seat. _'Truth be told. There is no one better for the job. These judges can't be bribed or bought. So Eizan schemes won't work. If he tries it, then Central will be disqualified. We really do, have to make the best dish. Soma-kun… I'm counting on you.'_

"You boy, If I'm reading your shirt correct it says 'Yukihira Diner' correct." Anne the First Examiner said.

"That's right." Soma said. "It's where I work."

"Don't worry, there's no reason to despair." Anne said.

' _Is she is making fun of me?'_ Soma thought.

Other students began to shout out about Soma's origins. Many were disgusted with Soma's origin.

"Quiet." Anne said and the audience fell silent from all their shouts. "His origin isn't it in question." Anne said softly. "The dish he presents is."

"Precisely so. All the relevant factors for an evaluation lie on a single place: the plate." Charme, the Second-Class Examiner said.

"All will be judged fairly and truly. I swear this upon 'the Book'." Histoire said. In saying that, the three sat down at the judge's table.

Azami looks at the judge's table.

' _So they actually came. Dojima Gin isn't pulling any punches. Though it surprises me that he was able to convince them to appear for a simple shokugeki. No…I still haven't shaken the feeling, that another's hand is involved in this. They have yet to appear. So why do I feel so uneasy?'_

"Kinokuni-senpai has finished her Soba first. She presents it the judges." Urara said.

"Awe, it's truly lovely." Anne said as she looks at the Soba dish by Nene.

They ate the Soba with a happy expression and Nene beamed with confidence. She turns to glare at Isshiki who was finishing his own plate.

' _Isshiki, after seeing this, you're going to take back what you said. There is no way a first-year diner brat with no Soba skills can match me. The true test to see who is the best of our year isn't that far off.'_

"That was an impressive dish you made, senpai." Soma said as he walks forward with three dishes of his own. Nene looks at him and immediately a whiff of the smell caused Nene to nearly lose it. "However, I can make Soba too." Soma said as he presents his dishes to the judges.

They grab their chopsticks and blow on the soba which was steaming off heat. They blow to cool it off and take a bite.

"It's alive!" Histoire said. "The aroma and flavor of the soba… it's still alive and well!"

"Rich flavors flow within his Soba." Anne said.

"It's what?" Nene shouted in protested.

"The oils from the duck fat are giving the Soba a rich flavor." Histoire said.

"And yet the flavors from the Soba itself are coming through perfectly." Anne said.

"It can't be." Nene said as she quickly goes over to Soma's workstation. The audience was stun beyond belief. They had a hard time hearing it correctly. The sixth seat lost in Soba. "He used third flour?" Nene said in disbelief.

"Kinokuni Nene-san, am I wrong?" Anne said.

"What is it?" She said.

"You still have Soba left don't you? Why don't you try it." Anne said.

"That's ridiculous. Why should I have to try his soba?" Nene protested.

"No. Not his… I want you to taste yours." Anne said. "Then you will see, why our decision was unanimous."

Nene pours her dish with soba and taste from it.

' _Nothing is wrong with it. I've made this type of soba a thousand times. There is nothing wrong with it.'_ Nene thought as she taste her soba. Then her amazement, the taste did indeed taste different from normal. This wasn't her soba.

"But… why?" Nene said with shaking hands. "I've made this countless times. I didn't make any errors. So why…"

"Because the arena itself was against you." Erina said. Everyone turns to Erina. Nene looks at Erina with a shock written upon her face. "Soba needs to be in a temperature control environment. The reason why Soma-kun fried his soba was that the current weather conditions are actually bad for soba making."

"The flavor and armor don't live up to the soba I usually make, am I wrong?" Anne said. "The flavor of Mister Yukihira's soba came through much more directly."

"So it's ambient temperature. Soma-kun realized the effects the temperature of the room would have!" Alice said. Alice then explains the chemical compounds why Kinokuni Nene lost.

"Miss Kinokuni's soba was a dish which you could taste light and delicate flavors intermingling with one another. That's exactly why it felt the full brunt of the effects of the room temperature. However, Mister Yukihira soba was different." Anne said. "He was able to cover these unfavorable conditions for soba aroma by intentionally adding heat! Strong-smelling oils and the savory fragrance of the scorched noodles. These factors all came together as the overall appeal to his dish!"

"That's impossible!" Nene protested. "That is nothing more but a coincidence. He just happened to use third flour without regard for…"

"No. This was no coincidence." Isshiki said interrupting Nene as she turns to her childhood rival. "Why you ask, its because Soma-kun predicted this would happen from the start. Right, Soma-kun?"

"Well I didn't realize the temperature of the room would be the culprit but I have handle soba in the past before. When I was choosing my soba flour, something felt off more than usual. Compare to all the other times I've handled soba at home or in class, the smell was off. That's why I try to fry it in oil. In order to make a dish that would enhance the aroma of the soba even further. I knew first flour wouldn't cut it. It wouldn't have been able to survive the frying process. Its seed is too thin. However third flour is much thicker and takes it. And in doing so, even in these conditions that impede the flavor and aroma of soba… I'd still be able to deliver that savory soba goodness to our venerable judges, y'know." Soma said.

Nene looks at him in shock.

"Why don't you try my soba senpai!" Soma said as he presents her with his dish. "I really want your opinion as a soba expert and all."

Nene takes it and looks at it. It redefines her traditional style.

"Now then, on the other hand, Kinokuni-kun… when soba was selected as the theme, did the thought of using second or third flour even occur to you for even a moment?" Isshiki said.

Nene looks at him. "What?" was all she could say.

"The answer is no. Because as long as you've been taught, as long as you can remember, you've been taught and told, that within the Kinokuni style of soba, 'First Flour Soba' is the ultimate dish. It's the only dish you know how to make." Isshiki said in a stern voice. Nene looks at him as he belittles her for her weakness. "You were always a diligent girl, who would steadily learn and master all sorts of techniques, however at the same time… you never tried anything new. You were merely recreating exactly what you learn and stick to that one style you've been taught. You also never once thought of the simple rule of a chef and consider the true nature of things. Will people enjoy my soba? Will the flavors really be conveyed to the people who are about to eat it? You had no regards for such things and that is exactly why… you lost to Soma-kun before the match even began." Isshiki said.

Nene looks down and realized what Isshiki was saying was true. She was thinking so hard about all the training she did and all the times she spent perfecting her dish.

"Hey tell me…" Nene began as she turns to Soma. "How were you able to see that far ahead. I don't understand it all. This is a shokugeki! Simply trying to perform at your usual level is enough to freeze your nerves as it is! How were you able to wrap your head around such minute details in the middle of a life and death match?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing about this is terrifying at all." Soma said. Nene looks at him in surprise. "When you're surviving customers day in and day out, you're putting your resterant reputation on the line. Doing this kind of stuff is just par for the course!" Soma said.

Nene looks at him in surprise.

' _Now do you understand. Soma-kun has followed that simple rule all his life. The same reason why facing him is so terrifying. All for the sake of his customer's enjoyment and meal, he can and will realize and carry out any variations necessary. He's constantly playing things by the ear and adapting to the moment. And that is what he cultivated for years at his diner.'_ Isshiki thought as he looks at Soma. _'That is the origin of his strength. Something few Totsuki students and chefs… have.'_

Nene tries Soma dish and she was overwhelmed by the flavors and aroma it produces.

"The victor is Yukihira Soma of the Rebel Alliance!" Anne said.

"It wasn't much!" Soma said as he unwraps his headband.

Soma went to his team and they gave him high fives. Soma looks at Erina and she merely stood there.

"What you won?" Erina said.

Soma grins and turns around.

Erina had walked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Congratulations." Erina said.

The screen for the third bout showed 3 – 0 for Soma.

"Do not fear Nene-senapi! Julio is here to secure a victory and avenge your loss!" Julio shouted as he presents his dish.

Capitone in Umido

The judges ate it and it felt wonderful.

"That's impressive." Isshiki said as he presents his dish. "Here, mine, Hitsumabushi: Polar Star Dorm Flavor!"

The judges ate his dish and were taken back by the flavors it produces.

"The winner of the second bout is… Isshiki Satoshi!"

The score showed it was unanimous. 3 – 0

Julio eats his dish to see the difference but was overwhelm by the flavors it produces. He ended up apologizing to the Polar Star Dorms residence for his insults.

"Goddamn it!" Urara shouted. "This is the Régiment may have won a couple points but that means nothing. That has nothing to do with the final score." As the crowd began to cheer and reply that their victory was hopeless. "For your information, the one fighting in the last card in the first bout is none other than our dear senpai, the Elite Ten Council member Shouko Kaburagi! Even though she's still a second year, she mowed down her seniors one after another in the Elite Ten Battle Royal. Director Azami himself praised her talents! Her skills got her the fifth seat! So don't get carried away with two measly cards!"

"Right, right," Kuga said with a smile on his face. "However, if I recall correctly… her opponent right now happens to be the former third seat, no?"

This caused Urara and the crowd to fall silent. Everyone turns to look at the outcome of the first bout.

They quickly check to see what had happened and to their horror, the fifth seat was on her back as she was overwhelmed by the former third seat's power.

"This means… a flawless victory for the Rebels!" Alice said with joy.

"This is bad." Somei Saito, the Fourth Seat said. "If we sustain another loss like that… we may be crushed by the third bout."

"There will be a ninety minute break period. Contestants, please return to your waiting room during this period. Please use this time to strategize over who will participate in the second bout." An announcement said over the speakers.

The rebels all smiled knowing they just won a great victory over Central.

* * *

Author Notes: Have anyone of you also notice that the Régiment de Cuisine between Central and the Rebels is a lot like Star Wars with the Imperials vs. Rebels. With Central building a single foundation like the Empire. and the rebels fighting to bring back independence. Even how Azami took power in Totsuki was done like Star Wars. Palpatine had Senators grant him powers emergency to remain in office that allowed him to become Emperor. In a similar manner to Azami convincing the Elite Ten to put him as director.

Just some similarities.

The second bout will be different from the manga.

Please like and review!


	5. The Second Bout

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

 **Chapter 05: The Second Bout**

"Right," Erina said as she beings the meeting. They were all eating a light meal to preserve their strength. "I know we want to celebrate our victory in the first bout, but we cannot let our guard down. The war is far from over."

"Even I have to admit it, but the Elite Ten must be feeling the pressure from the first bout. I mean, everyone predicted we would lose and get swept by us. So it wouldn't surprise me if they went with Eishi Tsukasa or Rindo Kobayashi." Hisoko said.

"The First and Second seat." Yuki and Ryoko said together.

"Before that, where is Soma-kun? I was sure he was going to insist on fighting again even before listening to our strategy." Isshiki asks.

"He did. We had to scold him." Takumi said.

"He's probably sulking in the bathroom." Erina replies.

"Awe, that makes sense." Isshiki said with a smile.

"Never the less, we have to get ready for the second bout." Takumi said.

"Regardless of who the enemy is. I will crush them with overwhelming strength." Megishima said.

"I'm itching to battle. I've perfected my ability. The 'trace' and I'm ready to go anytime." Mimasaka said.

"Regardless, Nakiri-kun, you're the one to make the decision. As team captain, it's your decision." Isshiki said.

Erina puts her finger under her chin and tries to think hard.

She knew without a doubt they would send out the First and Second seat. There was a possibility the Third Seat would come out as well, but… no… the Third Seat specializes sweets meaning the chances the Fourth Seat would come out. When it came down to skills, the Fourth Seat was better than the Third Seat.

Megishima, the former Third Seat, would be there best bet to compete. Mimasaka would also be a good bet. The question was, who do they send out for the third card? That was the question. Erina was thinking hard. Should she herself go out? Or should another go in her place?

Yukihira and Kuga walk back in. Kuga looking a bit smug than usual.

"What got you so happy Kuga?" Isshiki asks.

"Tsukasa-san just agreed to do a Shokugeki against him." Soma said.

Everyone was surprised by this.

"Senpai, I know you've love to defeat Tsukasa-san, but you need to think carefully. If you lose, then this will set us back." Erina said as she steps forward.

"Erina-chi, you don't understand. The words 'Who is Kuga' will never appear on Tsukasa's lips again. I have worked hard to perfect my dishes and improve myself to defeat him. I will not fail." Kuga said.

"We're allowed to assist each other during the matches, what if we provide him some support to boost his cooking?" Megishima said.

Erina thinks hard. Again she places her hand under her chin and thought about it. She knew the odds were they were going to lose the second bout. Central needed to regain their momentum and crush there hope. Yet she knew when it came to Shokugeki's, one fatigue could enter into play. They could lose but they could actually end up weakening Central in the process.

"Very well, I've made my decisions. Central will most likely send out, Tsukasa-san, Rindo-san, and Saito-san. The ones who will face them will be… Megishima-senpai, Kuga-senpai, and Mimasaka-san." Erina said. She thinks about it carefully. "No matter what the theme. Megishima-senpai, Mimisaka-san, support Kuga-senpai. Even if it's his specialty. Tsukasa-san, is one opponent that is not easy to take down. In fact, he has never been defeated in a shokugeki."

"I am more than aware of anyone of Tsukasa's abilities." Megishima said.

"Then, it is decided." Isshiki said.

They walk out and enter the arena. Kuga, Megishima, and Mimasaka all forward towards the center.

No sooner had they walk into the arena, Central come out. Tsusaka Eishi, Rindo Kobayashi and Somei Saito all step forward. The two teams look at one another as they stare down at each other.

"The second bout is about to be underway, once again, it will be a three vs. three matches. Now contestants, please pick your opponents." Urara said.

"Looks like you got your wish, Kuga." Tsukasa said.

"Which of you wants to fight me? Any takers?" Rindo asks.

"I will." Megishima said as he steps forward.

"Oh, I see you've changed a bit, Megishima." Rindo said with a smile.

"In that case, I'll take you on." Saito said to Mimasaka.

"I'm the one called Saito Somei… today I shall walk the path of cuisine I believe in! If you insist on standing in my way I shall cut you down where you stand!" Mimasaka said.

"What an interesting man you are. Very well, let's duel." Saito said.

They all look at each other and were ready for a fight.

"It seems like this is going to be an easy match. Consider what happened between us last time, Kuga." Tsukasa said.

"You'll find things are different this time, Tsukasa-san." Kuga replies.

"Now then… let us once again decide the theme of the match by drawing lots. You are free to pick them yourselves, rebels." Saito said.

"But I want to do it!" Rindo said as she got in Saito's face.

"What?" Was all he could say.

"I wanna do the lottery drawing." Rindo said. In saying that she goes to the lottery lot machine and reaches in with a goofy expression on her face. She looks like she was enjoying herself.

"Sorry about this Megishima." Saito said as he apologizes to the former Third Seat.

"It's not trouble." Replies to the new Fourth Seat.

Rindo pulls out her lottery ticket and looks at it. She then shows it to Megishima.

Green Tea

Kuga walks forward and pulls out his lot. He then got a very big smile on his face. He shows it to Tsukasa said.

Chili Peppers

Tsukasa said had a blank look on his face as he stares at the lottery ticket.

Mimasaka pulls out his lottery ticket and shows it to Saito.

Tuna

"The theme has been set. In the first card, we have the First Seat, Tsukasa Eishi vs. Terunori Kuga, the former Eighth Seat. The theme is Chili Peppers. In the second card, we have the Second Seat Rindo Kobayashi vs the former Third Seat, Tosuke Megishima. The theme is Green Tea. In the third card, we have the Fourth Seat, Somei Saito vs. Subaru Mimasaka. The theme is Tuna. Contestants, you have one hour to collect your ingredients from the storage." Urara said.

They disappeared into the storage and went to collect their ingredients.

Soma was standing with the rest of the rebels, anxious to know the results of the second bout.

' _If we can at least score one win, it will still crush Central's momentum. If one of the top chefs from Central is eliminated, it will be a huge factor for us going into the Third Bout.'_ Erina thought.

They came back with only a few minutes to spare.

Kuga immediately got to work and look like he was going to make his own dish.

' _The theme for the first card is Chili Peppers. This is Kuga's specialty. Tsukasa-san knows he's in trouble given how much Kuga-senpai specializes in spicy foods. Especially with chili peppers.'_ Erina thought as she eyes the First Card.

"Let's do this Megishima!" Rindo shouted as she pulls out a box from her personal belongs. She opens it and everyone looks at the small alligator inside.

Megishima stares at her as she prepares her live ingredient.

"If you think you're unusual style is going to win, think again, Rindo." Megishima said as he pulls out a large chashu (Japanese roasted pork) and looks at her. "I am here to win." Megishima declared.

"Tell me though," Rindo said as she looks up from her knives. "You've never been the type to enter shokugeki's. You've always hated them. So why… why would you align yourself with Yukihira Soma?" Rindo asks.

Megishima pulls out his noodle shakers and stands tall. "Sometimes, you have to fight more for yourself. Yukihira Soma shows much promising as a chef. I will not let his talents go to waste." Megishima said.

Rindo smiles. "This may be hard for you to believe, but I like Yukihira Soma as well. However… you know you can't beat me. It's why during our time in the Elite Ten together, I was rank higher than you."

"The only reason why you were rank higher than me, is because I didn't give it my all. This time… you will face the might… of the Ramen Master." Megishima declares.

Rindo smiles and looks down at her ingredient. Only to discover it was gone.

"Where did it go?" She asks.

Urara began to freak out as the alligator was running towards her and Rindo was chasing it.

Soma watches the match carefully. Erina told him to watch the best of the Elite Ten's matches so they could come up with counter strategies against them further down the matches. Soma was going to watch the matches carefully.

"Hey Erina-chan," Soma said.

"What is it?" Erina asks.

"What do you think how these matches will go?" Soma asks.

"Hard to say. This is without a doubt our toughest challenge to date. If we can at least get one win, it will be a great benefit for the rebel alliance. However, it will be tough. These three, are without a doubt, the best Central has to offer." Erina replies.

Soma said nothing as he looks on. As much as it was tough for him to stand by and do nothing, he knew he had to support his teammates.

He watches carefully. Everyone was handling their ingredients. None of them had actually started cooking yet.

"Oh, Kuga-senpai is starting to cook." Soma said as he looks at Kuga. He was the only one who was cooking. It was making his traditional style Chinese food that got him the eighth seat of the Elite Ten Council.

Tsukasa looks at Kuga who seemed really passionate about his cooking. He looks like he was having fun.

"Kuga, without a doubt, you are a splendid chef. However, you know you can't beat me. Even if chili peppers are your specialty you can't win. Why do you try so hard? I can already tell, just by looking at your dish, you will ruin the dish flavor with over spicing your food." Tsukasa said.

"You sure about that?" Mimasaka said as he tosses something to Kuga. It was a jar full of black liquid. Tsukasa looks at Mimasuka in surprise. "Teammates are allowed to help one another in a Régiment Shokugeki, right?" Mimasuka said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you, Mimasaka-chin, I've been waiting for this." Kuga said as pours the black liquid into his meal.

"I'm Kuga, and I'm the chef who will beat Tsukasa-san!" Mimasaka said.

"Yeah, cut it out." Kuga said.

"This smell is… soy sauce!" Hayama said.

"It smells like it, but it's different than normal soy sauce." Yuki said as she sniffs it.

"That's because he smoke the soy sauce before he gave it to Kuga." Shun said.

"Smoke soy sauce?!" The expelled students said.

"It makes sense. Soy sauce goes well with chili peppers if blend correctly. Not only will it bring out the chili peppers to another level. In other words, Kuga's meal is going to be mild yet spicy." Erina explains.

"However, doesn't it seem like Tsukasa-san, is taking on two opponents at once?" Yuki said.

"That's allowed." Erina said.

"That's cheating Kuga!" The first years shouted in disapproval.

"What can I say! I'm not the kind of person who will not accept help over my pride, no sir. Besides, I have my cute underclassmen waiting behind me. and I can't exactly take it easy with them on the sidelines." Kuga said with a smile.

"I see, you really have changed, Kuga. However, you still cannot win. That I can guarantee." Tsukasa said.

Kuga smiles and places an aluminum foil over his skillet and begins to smoke his food. He pours the soy sauce over it and blends it.

"You seem to be more focus on helping your teammates than rather focus on your own cooking. If you fall behind you'll be eliminated." Saito said as he cuts his tuna. Mimasaka cuts his own tuna perfectly.

Saito was a bit surprised by his speed and abilities.

"Saito Somei is my name… I follow the way of cooking I believe in." Mimasaka said.

"As with the sword, one could learn is to imitate… your skills of copying are truly formidable, and it is magnificent! However, even I, who values bushido will never refer to myself that way. Perhaps your image training is lacking." Saito said.

"Nah, you use it all the time." Rindo said.

"He sure does." Tsukasa said.

"Yep." Momo said from the sidelines.

"You guys!" Saito said in surprise.

"He does." Megishima said.

"Megishima, even you!" Saito said in surprise to the former third seat.

"I take it he's really skilled." Soma said.

"Yeah, he's pretty eccentric too." Megishima replies back to Soma.

Saito removes his tradition bōchō and hands it over to Mimasaka.

"Use it." He said.

"H-H-H-H-Hold on Saito-senpai! What are you…" Urara began who looked nervous and scared of what he was doing.

"I am merely leveling the playing field. I will not resort to underhand tactics to win. I always win my matches fair and square. Mimasaka also used his massive frame and the large knife to take apart his tuna. However, that knife is far inferior to my sword, and its blade is likely to be chipped. Therefore, if you do not wield my beloved blade 'Isanakiri' in turn, it would be most unfair. Otherwise, it shall violate my bushido code and I must forfeit the match. That I cannot allow!" Saito said.

"There he goes again!" Rindo said happily.

"It's an annoying habit of his." Megishima said.

' _So he's one who takes the samurai code really seriously.'_ Soma realized.

"I thank thee…" Mimasaka said as he accepts the blade. He unsheathes it. "With this, my trace may come yet closer to perfection!" He said with a smile. With that said, he cuts his tuna into perfect slices.

"There, we have both finished preparing out tuna… now the real cooking shall begin." Saito said.

With that said, both of them immediately got to cooking their tuna. Cutting it, placing it. Then they cook the tuna to the best of their abilities.

Mimasaka remembers his training to perfectly copy the Elite Ten and their cooking. He remembers the toll it took on their body. He remembers his shokugeki's with Takumi Aldini and Yukihira Soma. He knew he would have to return the favor, and win this match for the sake of his fellow chefs.

With only ten minutes left to go, both Central and the Rebel chefs began to finalize their plate.

"Shut the hell up!" Urara said as she bangs on the cage door with her mic. The rebels turn to look at her. Mimasaka had placed an eleven jewel sushi while Saito had place ten. The rebels were excited because they thought they had won. "You rebel scums have been shooting off your mouths far too much and saying too many cocky things! You guys think you can match up with Saito-senpai?! Well, think again! The techniques of sushi chefs are the epitome of divinity! We even learned that in class! There is no way, Saito-senpai, the best sushi chef in the world, would lose to a mere copycat!" Urara shouted.

"Then why don't you test it out?" Mimasaka said as he creates three new sushi. He then presents them to Urara. "Why don't you be the judge of my sushi?" He said with a smile. "Feast to thy heart's desire."

Urara said nothing as she takes a sushi with a shaky hand and pops it in her mouth. She was overwhelmed by the overwhelming flavor he was able to produce.

"It can't be…" Urara said as she was close to tears.

"Wait a minute!" Rindo shouted as she presents her dish. "I want you to taste my dish as well! While it's still hot if you don't mind!"

One by one, all six chef's presents their dish.

"Then, let us begin the judging." Anne said.

Tsukasa walks over to the point he was near Soma.

"Sorry about that, I know you work hard in gathering your allies." Tsukasa said.

First Card: Terunori Kuga 0 – 3 Eishi Tsukasa

Third Card: Subaru Mimasaka 0 – 3 Somei Saito

The students in the stands cheered believing in their senpai's in a flawless victory. The rebel students and expelled students look on in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Tsukasa-san." Erina said as she steps forward. She stood tall and proud.

"What do you mean, Nakiri-san?" Tsukasa asks.

"You and Saito may have won your match, but you're forgetting about the second card." Erina replies as she points to the scoreboard.

Tsukasa and Saito look at what Erina was pointing to and sees to their horror, they didn't get the flawless victory as the rebels did in the first bout.

Second Card: Tosuke Megishima 2 – 1 Rindo Kobayashi

Megishima stood over Rindo who had collapsed from the overwhelming power of the former third seat.

"Rindo!" Tsukasa said in surprise.

"Megishima's ramen was really something else." Rindo mutters.

"This isn't good. They have six people left and we have four. If we suffer another flawless defeat, we're going to be in trouble. Can we do a two vs. two?" Saito asks turning to the rebels.

"Īe!" (No/Nope) Erina said.

"That's because we first years…" Soma said as he steps forward with Megumi and Takumi beside him "are going to take the third bout!"

Saito sighs.

"I'm going to pass on the third bout." Tsukasa said.

Everyone turns to look at him. The audience was stun with shock. The first seat was their best and he was the best hope they had at crushing the rebels.

"That match with Kuga has left me drained. I never expected him to make a dish like that. Even with Mimasaka assistance. I need to rest. I'm going to need all night to recover… and perhaps all of tomorrow. So I'm out. Speaking of which, you seem to have walked away fine Saito." Tsukasa said turning to the Fourth Seat.

"I wouldn't say that." Saito said. He sighs and rubs his shoulders. "This battle was taxing on me as well. It was like I was facing my own shadow. The perfect trace was a formidable opponent. It wasn't an easy victory for me. However, I should be good for tomorrow's bout." Saito said.

"Then that means, Eizan and Momo will join you tomorrow." Tsukasa said. Central officials went to gather Rindo who hasn't even gotten back up yet. She was completely overwhelmed and exhausted. "Rindo will need more time to recover. She took on Megishima after all."

"Yeah, I can only imagine what that was like." Saito said. "When he is serious, I doubt even you can defeat him. It's amost terrifying."

Megishima said nothing as he walks back to the rebels. Kuga falls on his back and he was disappointed with the results. Yet he knew he got under Tsukasa's skin. It was more than enough.

"Yukihira Soma. Unfortunately, I must rest as well. The battle with Rindo has burned me out too. I'll pray for a swift victory tomorrow." Megishima said.

"Take it easy, senpai… we first years… are going in for the win." Soma said.

"Then it's settled." Saito said.

"Before you go senpai's." Soma said as Central turn to leave. They look back at Soma. "Why don't we decided here and now who we are going to face, and what the theme is."

"That is fine." Saito said as Tsukasa turns to leave. He took several steps then he falls to his knees.

Tsukasa was shocked he was more drained then he expected. His arms were actually shaking and his vision was getting blurry.

"Tsukasa-senpai!" Central shouted.

"Get him to the clinic right away!" A Central official said.

Azami watch this unfold and was shocked. It was clear now he would not get an easy victory. He puts his hand up to his chin and thinks carefully. The strategy was almost too perfect to take out the First Seat. The Second Seat was eliminated. He still had the Third and Fourth Seat, yet even he could see Central was in real trouble.

"Kuga really did a number on him. That was almost too terrifying. The old Kuga would have never been able to phase Tsukasa. So, you are the challengers. You pick your opponents." Saito said as Eizan and Momo walk up beside him.

"Ano, I want Momo-senpai." Megumi said in a quick yet small voice.

Takumi and Soma look at her in surprise.

"You do realize, as the Third Seat, she is the strongest of the group right?" Takumi said as he tried to voice his reason.

"Please. I want to do this." Megumi said, with a bit of confidence in her voice.

"Very well. Then I want Eizan-senpai." Takumi said as he looks at Eizan.

"Fuck that!" Eizan protested. "I came here to crush Yukihira! I don't want…" Eizan began to rant, only for Saito to interrupt him.

"Then that means; Yukihira Soma… you are my opponent. I trust you have no objections." Saito said.

"Nope. If anything, I'm looking forward to our match." Soma said. Eizan began to show his frustrations and anger.

"Then it's settle." Saito said. "Choose the theme."

Soma walks up first and grabs his lottery: Butter

Takumi takes his turn and drew his lot: Beef.

Megumi takes her turn and to her surprise, she drew: Apple.

"Then theme is set. In twelve hours we will battle for the third bout." Saito said.

"One piece of advice before you go senpai." Soma said as he turns to leave. He looks back with a smile. "It would be wise not to underestimate us first years."

"You may have the skills to defeat the second years, but I hardly think you are a match for us." Momo said.

Soma said nothing as he returns to his side and the rebels and expelled students all return to the hotel to get ready for tomorrow's match.

* * *

Author Notes: This was fun to write. As promise different from the manga right. Megashima won his battle against Rindo meaning Rindo is out. Tsukasa is more drain than usual because it was Kuga's specialty. With his assistance from Mimasaka it was even more formidable.

Here's another fact that this Régiment de Cuisine is like Star Wars. Nakiri Erina is considered by many, the 'Princess' of Totsuki. Her grandfather and father both have sat at the top of Tostsuki as the Director. She holds the Key to Azami's success in his plans. This could also be a reference to Princess Leia holding the key to the Death Star plans and being an actual princess. It could also explain her relationship with her father. As Leia had a hard time coming to terms with her biological father aka Darth Vader. Especially with both of them being on opposite sides. Azami (Darth Vader) for Central (the Empire) Nakiri Erina (Princess Leia) for the Rebels.

Here are my predictions for the Fourth Bout.

We all saw Nakiri Erina winning her match. That's a given.

However, as much as I want Isshiki and Takumi to win their matches I believe they're going to lose. This means the fifth and final bout will be between Yukihira Soma/Nakiri Erina vs. Tsukasa/Rindo. It doesn't matter who they face. Erina vs. Rindo/Tsukasa and Soma vs. Tsukasa/Rindo. They will win and it will mean the end of Central. The same way as the Death Star blowing up began the end of the Empire. (More Star Wars reference) If not. then it will be Erina vs. Tsukasa with Erina loosing. Soma vs Rindo with Soma winning and it goes to the Sixth Bout between Soma and Tsukasa (The rematch) with Soma winning.

Tell me what you think of my predictions.

 **Remaining Rebel Faction:**

Yukihira Soma (Co-Team Captain) First Year

Nakiri Erina (Co-Team Captain) First Year

Takumi Aldini - First Year

Tadokoro Megumi - First Year

Tosuke Megishima - Third Year

Satoshi Isshiki - Second Year

 **Remain Central Faction:**

Eishi Tsukasa (Team Captain) Third Year - First Seat

Momo Akanegakubo - Third Year - Third Seat

Somei Saito - Third Year - Fourth Seat

Etsuya Eizan - Second Year - Seventh Seat

 **Please like and review.**


	6. The First Year Brats

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

 **Chapter 06: The First Year Brats**

The rebels and expelled students were all pump up to begin the third bout. However, with heavy snow in the area, it was making travel a bit difficult. Megishima was the only one staying behind, or at least the only rebel who hasn't been eliminated was. Kuga was staying behind to enjoy the hotel, or at least that's what he was saying. Mimasaka entered fatigue after last nights mock battles. He would need to rest for awhile.

Meanwhile, they were all enjoying themselves with playing cards. Hisoko was teaching Megumi how to write with Japanese brush and paper. Or at least, help her overcome her own nervousness.

Erina however, was watching Soma, Alice and Ryō playing trumps.

"Ojou, I know you're withholding the queen of diamonds." Ryō said.

"ufufufu! I'm not sure what you're talking about." Alice said with a happy expression on her face.

"Don't you guys think the breakfast here is pretty good! It gave me an idea for a new dish!" Soma said.

"But I never guess we would be able to take on the Elite Ten and win. It almost feels like a dream." Ikumi said.

"I know what you mean. We defeated four of their members and they only defeated two of ours. We didn't get back to back clean sweeps, but still, four victories are better than none." Ryoko said.

"I know we are happy, however, there is one thing we have to keep in mind." Hayama said. The others who weren't busy turn to look at him. "The next bout will be different from the others. Central is feeling the pressure, there is no mistake about that. Even though we've back them into a corner, they still have powerful players left in their corner. We're about to witness the best they have in the third bout. They know, they can't afford a single loss."

"This is true." Marui said as he adjusts his glasses. "The Third, Fourth and Seventh Seat. A victory over the seventh seat is the most likely to happen. However, a win over the third or fourth seat will be great if we can get two out of three in this next round."

"…Wait, Alice! You shouldn't play that card yet!" Erina said to her cousin.

"Be quiet, Erina! I'm playing!" Alice replies back.

Soma looks up from his game at the time.

"Our ride should be here soon. Come to think of it, the Elite Ten haven't come out yet either." Soma said. The elevator dings and someone steps out with several guards. "Momo-senpai!" Soma said as he puts his cards down and goes to talk to the Third Year.

Erina and Alice watch him go out of the corner of their eyes.

"You're all alone? Where are the other two?" Soma asks as he speaks to the Third Seat.

Momo glares at Soma for a bit as she holds Bucchi tightly. Finally, she spoke to him.

"They're already at the arena. They both said they can't wait for for the match to begin." Momo said in a soft voice.

"I don't see Tsukasa-senpai and Rindo-senpai either." Soma said.

"They are still resting in their rooms. After all, they are fairly burned out from yesterday's second bout and need as much rest as possible." Momo said.

"I'm surprised Saito-senpai is able to compete. He didn't have an easy time either with his match. He's competing two straight matches back to back." Soma said in surprise.

"Somyan, you see, he honed his nerves with cold water ablutions yesterday and this morning. So he claims he took care of his fatigue." Momo said.

Those that heard this was shocked he would dip himself in cold water in the middle of winter.

After giving the others nicknames with her 'cute talk' Momo left.

Soma decided he couldn't wait any longer and he quickly gets everyone to come with him to the arena.

Erina looks back and realized only three of them were staying behind. Megishima would need some time to recover. He did take on the second seat. Rindo was no means a pushover, yet Erina was happy he eliminated the Second Seat. It made the Régiment de Cuisine a bit easier on them. Not to mention when he recovers, he would join them in the battles to come.

They enter the Arena to see their opponents getting ready for their match.

The judges were already present at the judge's table.

"Alright everyone!" Urara said as she starts things off again. "So the rebel scum have gotten some luck in their corner. However, their luck ends right here and right now. The best Central has to offer will be taking them on in this match. This is where the Rebel Streak Ends!" Urara shouted as the crowd applause at her choice of words. "In the First Card, we have Yukihira Soma vs. Soumei Saito. The Theme is Butter! In the Second Card, we have Takumi Aldini vs. the Alchemist, Etsuya Eizan. The Theme is Beef! And the Third Card we have Tadokoro Megumi vs. the Cute Queen herself, Akanegakubo Momo-senpai! The theme is Apple! As usual, the contestants have one hour to collect their ingredients from the storage."

They enter the storage unit and immediately went to collect their things. Eizan was already trying to intimidate Megumi into giving up.

They came back up, fully pump and ready to go.

Before they put their things on their selves, they gathered around, and huggle together; putting their arms over each other. Everyone was confused by this sort of action.

"We're going to have to work in supporting each other to the best of our abilities. I don't think I need to say it, but our opponents are tough." Takumi said.

"I already have an idea what I'm going to make. Takumi I need you to do something for me." Soma said.

"Right, I already know. You and your ideas." Takumi said.

"Also, if you guys can help prep a few ingredients for me." Megumi said.

"We can." Takumi said.

"Then let's go." Soma said.

With that said, they break off and go to their workstation.

They immediately start getting their food prep and ready to go.

Erina watches with interest.

"You seem to be in high spirits, Somyan. However, if you get eliminated by us, you'll be down to two soldiers with a wounded one in the process." Momo said as she attempts to discourage the first years.

Soma smiles as he looks at the Third Seat. "That is true, however, wouldn't you say you're in the worst boat. Because if you three get eliminated by the three of us, then all you'll have left, is a wounded soldier."

Momo looks at Soma with a burning look in her eye.

"Then I shall not lose." Momo said as she goes to her workstation.

' _Momo is closer to the truth than she realized. The Third Bout could be the most important factor of the Régiment de Cuisine. We'll either put their king in check… or we'll get put in check ourselves.'_ Isshiki thought as he eyed the situation carefully. _'Central has no choice in the matter. They must win two of their matches in order to regain their momentum. Otherwise, as Soma-kun said, they'll be left with a wounded soldier trap in a corner. Not even Tsukasa Eishi can walk away from facing six opponents with little rest. The sheer battles will play their toll against him.'_

* * *

Back in the hotel, Kuga was sitting in the chair that was vibrating. He looks up and sees Nene walking past him.

"Yo, what brings you here?" Kuga asks.

"Well, I was just… getting some water." Nene said quickly.

"Can't show your face in the arena that you've lost to a first year." Kuga said as he turns away.

Nene ignores him. He knew he was speaking the truth.

"What about you? Why aren't you in the arena?" Nene asks.

"Well, since we're in a hotel, I thought I really get a massage." Kuga said as the chair continues to vibrate. Kuga then turns to Nene. "Yukihira Soma will defeat Tsukasa Eishi when it comes to their term to duel. You know that right?" Kuga said.

Nene look like she wanted to argue and say there was no way the first seat would lose. Yet Kuga may not have gotten any points against Tsukasa, but he did take him out of the Régiment de Cuisine. Central was in real trouble at the moment. The lost of the First Seat and the Team Captain was having an effect on morale. Rindo was normally the one who kept their spirits up, however, she was eliminated and currently confined to her hotel room in her bed resting. She did take on Megishima when he was fully serious and she didn't exactly walk away from that battle unscathed. She fell asleep shortly after she left the arena, she still hasn't woken up yet. Megishima really did a number on her.

"I can't say that you're statement is true Kuga. However I do have to ask, is Yukihira Soma… really just some first year?" Nene said.

' _His soba… it was beautifully made. It was years ahead of any my soba's been. Even if my soba had been a hundred percent perfect and the arena temperature didn't affect it… he still would have won. I realized that when I taste it.'_

"He does appear as a second rate chef. However, he is far from one." Kuga said. Nene looks at him in surprise. "Especially, with who is father and master are."

' _His father and master?'_

"What do you mean? What about his father and master?" Nene asks.

Kuga looks at her in surprise.

"Azami hasn't told you? That's why he even agreed to the Régiment de Cuisine in the first place. He wants Soma-chin's father to serve under Central." Kuga said.

"What do you mean?" Nene said. She was confused.

"Yukihira-chin's father… is Saiba Joichiro. In the Golden Age of Totsuki, he was the best chef they've ever seen. He's a former second seat of the Elite Ten and if he had taken his seat more seriously, he would have been the first seat… for all three years of his high school years. Even Azami and Dojima Gin-senpai, admit he is a better Chef than they were." Kuga said.

Nene eyes open wide.

"Yukihira-chin's master is a friend of Saiba-senpai." Kuga went on. "Also a former second seat of Totsuki. Ebisawa Riko-senpai. Only, she has beaten Azami in countless shokugeki's. She has rarely ever lost." Kuga said.

"I've heard of her." Nene said. "Some say she was the greatest female chef Totsuki has ever produced. She went three years undefeated in shokugeki challenges."

Nene was being to see something dangerous pattern in front of her. Soma claimed he had ten years of service before he entered Totsuki. If he had two great chefs training him for those ten years, then not even Tsukasa-senpai stood a chance.

"Yukihira-chin really went through brutal training to reach where he is now. I feel sorry for Saito, he doesn't even know it yet but he's already been defeated by Yukihira-chin." Kuga said.

"How can you be sure?" Nene asks, almost dreading the answer.

"Yukihira was forced to make and perfect three types of dishes a day. During his final week of training, he had to make five dishes per serving. It really tired him out, but it was well worth it for him. Erina-chin was the only one who could keep up with him. Really gruesome." Kuga said.

Now she understands why the rebels didn't take the Régiment de Cuisine right away. It was to prepare themselves for facing the Elite Ten. If they were getting special training from former first and second seats, then Central was in real trouble. There was the possibility they could lose the Régiment de Cuisine against the Rebels.

Nene was slowly realizing she was facing her own expulsion.

* * *

Saito was cooking his meal and was preparing to prep his food. Everyone was talking about the first card like it was a real samurai battle. He turns back at Soma and he immediately was on his guard.

' _No, that pot… has a wooden lid. Meaning he is stirring something. It's suddenly becoming clear to me… as I face him… he has yet to draw his true sword. He is more dangerous than I realized. I have to give this my hundred percent. For when he strikes me, I may be the one cut thee in two halves.'_ Saito said as he returns to stirring his butter.

"Awe this smells good. The butter is filling the arena." The students said.

"Here you go Tadokoro, I got the wheat flour you needed." Takumi said.

"Yo, Takumi… here's the beef you need! I kept the size of the cuts uniform to an extent, but make sure to give it one last check yourself!" Soma said.

"Your chicken stock will be done in about twenty minutes until it's done stewing." Takumi said.

"Oh, how interesting." Histoire said.

"It's like we're watching an experienced kitchen at work here. They're all supporting each other flawlessly. What should take them longer, they're cutting it down their work even faster." Anne said.

"This is nothing like what Mimasaka did to Kuga in the second bout. This will have a dramatic effect on their dishes they're about to serve." Charme said.

"However, the question remains, what kind of impact will this effect on the plate they are about to serve?" Histoire said.

Eizan turns to look at Takumi and had a smile on his face.

Eizan turns to return to the storage unit.

"Eizan-done, where are you going?" A Central official said.

"I forgot one key ingredient back in the storage unit. I'll be right back." Eizan said.

' _You really think you stand a chance. I don't need to bribe the judges to destroy you, Takumi Aldini!'_ Eizan said as he picks up his ingredient. _'With this ingredient in my dish, your pride, and skills as a chef… is about to be smashed to smithereens again! Just like it was at the Autumn Selections! Your defeat is inevitable. Such a shame, I'm sure Yukihira would have been able to won… unlike you!'_

Eizan returns to the arena and prepares his dish.

"You seem to hold some grudge against me. I simply organized the Autumn Selections. It was Mimasaka who pick the fight with you. I'm sure you'll be able to pull off a marvelous dish, but I have no reason to go after you. I want to crush Yukihira, for twice destroying my record." Eizan said.

"You are wrong. I simply, want to win." Takumi said as he returns his cooking.

' _He may say that, but he's even more fired up. If Eizan is up to his old tricks then that first year could be in trouble.'_ Saito thought as he eyes the situation. Saito turns back to Soma and narrows his eyes. _'The blade he wields. It's going to be sharper than I thought. He is no means… a pushover. Is he really some diner brat?'_

Takumi slams his dough together and quickly put the pizza ingredients on. Then he calmly puts the pizza in the oven to let it cook.

"So, your pizza… seems like a pretty delicate dish, isn't it? Now that you've baked it in the oven, seems like it'd be pretty hard to adjust the taste afterward." Eizan said as he talks to Takumi.

"That is true. What of it?" Takumi asks without a care.

Eizan grew a large smile on his face.

"It's over!" Eizan declared.

"I've added one more ingredient to my special cream sauce recipe. I went to get it from the storage a while ago." Eizan said as everyone looks to see him boiling artichokes. "This vegetable actually has a chemical component called 'cynarine' which gives it a bitter taste. And it's the most important property is that it can obstruct the function of a person's receptors… and fool their tastes buds with an illusion. Anything the person eats afterward will taste sweeter than before!" Eizan said.

Takumi said nothing as he looks at him.

"Your shigureni dish highlights the rich type of sweetness that comes slow-boiling beef. But what if, before they tasted the pizza, they ate a meal with tons of Artichoke packed inside?" Eizan said. "You still have ten minutes at best to finish baking your pizza! No matter how you look at it, I'm going to finish before you! And afterward, your shigureni's going to taste like sweetened cake to them. In other words, it's going to taste like absolute shit!" Eizan declares.

"Hey, judges aren't you listening to him? Disqualify that thug already!" Yuki shouted.

"For what reason?" Anne asks without glancing at the expelled students. "The outcome of the battle will be determined by the 'served dish' and 'our tongues'. Those are the only components that matter. He's analyzed his opponent's strategy and then formulated one that would help him win against it, all within the allotted time. He's done nothing wrong."

"No way!" Yuki said.

"So Takumi drew the short straw." Daigo said as he looks down.

"Nii-san." Isami said as he was beginning to worry as well.

"Takumi Aldini… you're so naïve. You're way too reckless! You don't have the flexibility or the discretion to pull through! Not this time, and not back then either! Also, this is just my own opinion, but the day you got your mezzaluna stolen from you, you lost yourself! You know, what if instead, you were that guy…" Eizan said as he looks down at Tauki. "I bet Yukihira Soma would have totally won this match… unlike you!"

With that said, Eizan puts his plate together and walks over to present it to the judge.

"I present you, Roast Beef of Temptation! Etsuya Eizan edition!" Eizan said.

"It looks delicious. Then, let the judging begin." Anne said as she eats the dish before her.

' _Takumi hasn't lost courage. If anything he still looks confident.'_ Erina thought as she looks at her teammate.

"As long as you win I don't care, but if you mess up the sweetness of my sweets too, then I'll destroy you." Momo said from her station.

"It'll be fine. You know the properties of cynarine work too, don't you? About the alchemy of it and all!" Eizan said.

"Man, that looks good." Soma said.

"After Takumi Aldini is crushed, Yukihira… if you survive your match… I'm going to crush you next." Eizan said pointing a finger Soma.

"Unforently for you, Eizan-senpai, that won't happen. Because you see… Takumi will defeat you and you're going to be eliminated." Soma said.

"What the fuck did you say?! Didn't you listen to a word I said? How can he hope to compete against a dish that is superior to him? Did you get hit in the head, Yukihira Soma?" Eizan demands.

Soma smiles as he returns to preparing his plate.

' _Eizan hasn't changed. He still tries to eliminate his opponents using chemical components to his advantage. Well, I'll give him credit, he's very good at that. However, as an actual chef, his skills are just…average. Yet when it comes to business, he has a sharp mind and has made money off of it since he arrived at Totsuki. In fact, because of him, Azami Administration has been able to get so many businesses under them. However, it will take more than that to beat Takumi.'_ Isshiki thought as he watches carefully.

A ding alerts to everyone to Takumi's pizza and all eyes were drawn to it. Eizan watches with an amusing look on his face.

"Only the Shigureni is on one side and the other side is…cheese?" Ryoko said as she eyes the pizza carefully. "Takumi-kun, how is that pizza going to help you win?"

Takumi puts the pizza on the plates and using his mezzaluna, he cuts the pizza into eight equal slices. He walks up and presents his pizza.

"Buon Appetito!" Takumi said as he places his pizza down before each judge.

"You can struggle all you want, but you know that you can't win." Eizan said. Takumi ignores him.

"Pizza. A favorite among Italians no. So the toppings were split down evenly among the middle, eh? It looks like a classic Japanese delivery pizza." Charme said. "I know in Italy we're supposed to use a fork and knife to eat it, but I think I'll eat it with my hands. Is that alright?"

"Of course. You're free to eat it however you like. Setting a formal conduct for eating pizza ruins the fun. But there's one thing. If you'd be willing to a selfish request of the chef. Then I would recommend you eat the slices with the shigureni first if you would."

The expelled students were surprised by this and were arguing against it. Trying to remind Takumi about the cynarine of Eizan's roast beef.

"Oh, eager are you? Or do you have that much confidence in your pizza?" Anne asks. Takumi said nothing as he looks at her.

She said nothing more as she grabs her slice along with her colleagues and eats the shigureni slice pizza. The expelled students were shaking with nervousness over the outcome.

"This isn't sweet at all." Anne suddenly said. Eizan was shocked by her statement. "In fact, it tastes absolutely superb!"

"I basted the pizza dough with yuzu miso sauce. I prepared this recipe with the help of my fellow first years in advance. Because the cynarine would have made it too sweet, I had to cut down on the normal amount of white miso, sugar, and mirin as much as I could. Then I increased the amount of yuzu miso to increase the sourness. I even grated up the peel of the yuzuto add to the bitterness and sophisticated taste… so the flavor of this dish would only harmonize if only… you had eaten Eizan's Roast Beef dish first!" Takumi said.

Everyone was stun by Takumi's explanation. He saw through the cynarine.

"…bullshit!" Eizan shouted. "You're saying you prepared it all in advance? I didn't decide to use artichoke until after I saw you making the shigureni! That's pizza's not something you can just change the flavor of after it's finished baking! The moment you put it in the oven, my would have been determined! How the hell did you know that I would use artichokes?!"

"I knew from the beginning." Takumi said.

"What?" Eizan said in surprise.

"I knew from the moment the theme ingredient was chosen, that you'd use artichokes." Takumi said. Eizan was stun in disbelief. "It's true, that there were a lot of ingredients in the storage that could have interfered with sweetness, but the only ingredient that wouldn't interfere with the subsequent matches or the meat you were preparing, was artichokes. I was certain once you saw my shigureni, you would choose artichokes so you could single me out for your tricks. I, however, have already studied you to a great extent. So I traced your line of thoughts perfectly."

Eizan was thinking hard about this. It was suddenly dawning on him that like all the times Mimasaka traces his opponents, this time… he was the one being traced. He was riding around in circles in the palm of his hands.

"Now then, for my final trick… would you please eat my cheese pizza?" Takumi said.

The judges complied and they ate the cheese pizza and were immediately taken back by its flavor.

"This is… three… no four types. This must be quatro formaggi!" Histoire said.

"Cut the bullshit! That's just cheese on top of cheese! What's so great about that." Eizan said.

"Not exactly. He blends four types of cheese together in perfect harmony. Not to mention, after eating the shigureni, it leaves a powerful aftereffect in our mouth. It's delicious!" Anne said.

"You've got to be shitting me! How is that possible?" Eizan wonders.

"I was confident. That so long as I had all the experience I've built on baking countless pizza's, I could assemble the very best quatro formaggi to complement the shigureni." Takumi said.

"We have made our decision. The winner of the third's bout second card is…" Anne said.

"You… shitty first year!" Eizan said.

"Takumi Aldini of the Rebel Alliance!"

Takumi Aldini 3 – 0 Etsuya Eizan

"Grazie!" Takumi said as he clutches his fist up in victory.

Urara and the audience were stunned.

Central was down to three members left and the Rebels had six left.

"Son of a… a black spot on our record right off the bat!" Urara said as she was attempting to regain control of herself. She was shaking so hard as she was seeing the dangers of the outcome. "I-if by some minute chance, we go 0 – 3 in this bout…. This is really bad! Saito-senpai… we're counting on you!" Urara shouted towards the third year.

"A wise man once said, 'Know thine enemy, know thyself, and you have naught to fear, even faced with a hundred battles', Tenacity and determination are wondrous things indeed!" Saito said.

Urara quickly turns to the current third seat. "Momo-senpai… this is really bad! I mean like for real!"

Momo removes her lid from her pot and a wonderful smell filled the arena.

"It's ready Bucchi! Momo has really outdone herself this time." Momo said as she reveals her dish. She reveals three baskets and presents them to the judges. A basket of roses. Momo places the flower-like desert on the plate before the judges.

"Now I see, you used the Damask Rose!" Charme said as he sniffs the dessert.

"That's right. It's Momo's favorite flower. It smells beyond the worlds of cute!" Momo said.

"Then, let us have a taste." Anne said as all three judges bit into the desert. "It's delicious!" Anne said as she finishes the desert.

Megumi finishes her dish and presents it to the judges.

"Thank you for your patience. Here is my dish." Megumi said as she places her dishes in front of them.

It was a Dorayaki.

The residence of Polar Star Dorm look down realized this was very much like Megumi's style.

The judges take a bit of the dish and were taken by the surprising amount of apple flavor there was.

"It's delicious. How on earth did you come up with these flavors?" Charme asks.

"The secret lies within the dough. Apple Butter!" Histoire said.

"That's almost impossible. It requires perfectly fuse of two ingredients! You need a method to mix and emulsify the oil in the water! Even professional chef has a hard time making this!" Charme said.

"Yes. That's why I use a French technique known as Beurre Monté." Megumi said.

' _Extronindary! Because of her humble manner, I would have never been able to guess she would have made a dish this superb!'_ Charme thought to himself. _'It's bake to such extent with double the power in a single punch!'_

"However, while this is delicious… I have to say the dish Akanegakubo Momo's dish was superior." Charme said as he seemed disappointed.

Anne looks at Megumi and was surprised to see a look of confidence on her face.

' _She hasn't given up. is there something else in this dish that hasn't been revealed?'_ Anne wonders as she takes a bit of the center. She was immediately taken back by the sea of apple flavor in her mouth.

"This is…" Anne said.

"What is it, Anne?!" Charme asks.

"Keep eating, you'll see." Anne said.

Histoire and Charme look at their dish and couldn't see anything else that would unravel its dish. They took a bite and felt the unimaginable apple flavor surrounding them.

Urara watches nervously. There was no possible way they could defeat the Third Seat. It shouldn't be possible.

"Then… judges… raise your left hand for Akanegakubo Momo-senpai… raise your right hand for Tadokoro Megumi." Urara said nervously.

Charme and Histoire raised their left hands, but Anne raised her right.

Tadokoro Megumi 1 – 2 Akanegakubo Momo

"Anne, why…" Charme asks.

"Because the theme was apple. Her apple flavor was superior in my opinion." Anne said simply.

"It was a splendid dish. Even I had a hard time judging that correctly." Histoire said.

"Which means, the third card goes to… the Elite Ten Council member… Anegakubo Momo-senpai is the Victor!" Urara shouted into her microphone as the audience cheers.

"That's one for Central!" They shouted.

' _There are more wrong then they realized.'_ Erina thought as she looks at the scoreboard. _'That was a close one. Megumi nearly won. Even though that doesn't matter, the fact is Megumi, in a dish she couldn't perform at her best… closed the gap greatly. Momo… I will not let her defeat be in vain. I will crush you in the next bout!'_ Erina thought with determination as she eyes the retreating Momo who returns to her waiting room.

"Not cute. Not cute at all, Tadokoro Megumi." Momo said as she walks back to Central's waiting room.

Megumi was crying because she didn't win and she was aiming for the win. She quickly recovers. "Get em Soma-kun!" Megumi shouted.

"The last card?" A first year audience said.

"Yeah, Saito-senpai has this in the bag. The First Year got lucky in the first bout, his luck has run out!" Another said.

Saito looks at Soma carefully.

' _He doesn't draw his blade first. Very well, then I'll draw first.'_ Saito said as he presents his dish.

The judges eat it with delicacy and were taken back by its rich buttery flavor. It was almost like they've been cleaved in two.

"Such rich butter flavor." Anne said as she eats it.

"This could be bad." Soma said.

"Wait a minute Yukihira! Did you just say this could be bad? I've never heard you utter those words before!" Ikumi shouted.

Soma smiles, however. He opens the oven and immediately, a rich butter fragment filled the arena.

Saito was taken back by this.

The smell itself assault him with a deep hunger.

All in the arena everyone could smell the rich butter flavor and was immediately taken back with a deep desire to eat Soma's dish.

' _His sword… it's sharper than I thought!'_ Saito realized.

Saito closes his eyes and he could see Soma drawing his blade against him. A perfect katana against his own. And yet… his blade was chip immediately.

Soma presents his dish to the judges.

"This is my dish! Yukihira Style… Fragrant Butter Pilaf Inarizushi!" Soma said.

' _I haven't even eaten his dish and already it assaults me with a deep hunger. I've only met a few chef's who can do this.'_ Anne realized.

Anne takes a bite and she was immediately taken back by the number of flavors it produces. It was overwhelming.

Charme and Histoire were in the same situation. The meal was beyond delicious it was incredible.

"Even though the aburaage on the outside is succulent and juicy, the pilaf within in light and fluffy. An authentic reproduction! The plump shrimp and the rich mellow chicken base dashi are perfumed by the aromas of salt and pepper!" Histoire said.

"Its taste is assertive but not overpowering. The umami of the ingredients enveloped in butter gushes forward like a fountain with each bite! How in the world did he bring together such comprehensively delicious dish?!" Charme said.

' _It's too much for me to bear… this dish… is too delicious!'_ Anne thought as her clothes were shred.

"Wherefore are so strong?!" Saito asks with his eyes open wide.

"When I said this might be bad. I meant this might be bad if I took you on with a single sword, senpai. I knew at once with a single blade, you're tough to beat. That is why I went for multiple blades to fight you senpai." Soma said.

Saito was realizing, he wasn't just attacking him with a single blade. He had another in his hand. Saito was facing him with everything he had yet the attacks kept coming. It took him away to realize that Soma was surrounded by many types of blades. He could keep attacking his blade until it broke.

' _This isn't merely the result of last night's battle.'_ Isshiki thought as he smiles while watching the whole thing. _'Soma on the very first night I met him, was able to match quality with quantity. From the start, he already had the skills to sit on the Elite Ten. There was no question of that. However, this is what he cultivated over the years at his diner, and during his time at Totsuki. Everything his fellow first years threw at him, he took in and master. Few realized when they face him, but his skills are that of a monster. Even I'm hesitant to face him in a Shokugeki!'_

Saito smiles as he looks down upon defeat.

' _The origin of his strength. That's right… I know it as well.'_ Saito thought as he thought back to his time in his mother sushi restaurant. _'It wasn't like I was able to stand at the top all on my own nor run my mother's business on my own either. I was able to become this strong because the other chefs were there to support me. I can't believe it took me this long to see that. I have found an opponent who sword swings with a true heart of a warrior. Yet along the way… I have lost.'_

"I am broken." Saito said as he admits defeat.

Yukihira Soma 3 – 0 Somei Saito

"It wasn't much!" Soma said as he unties his headband.

Soma turns his head towards the sound of something metal being dropped and he turns to see all his friends rushing towards him with happy faces. The cage front had fallen down as the first years quickly jump all over Soma.

"They got so excited they broke the cage." Hayama said.

"That's insane." Ryō said.

"You defeated a senior member of the council and a third year!" Ryoko said.

"Takumi! Good job too!" Yuki said.

"Stay away!" Takumi said.

"Nii-san!" Isami said as he hugs his brother. The others got up to congratulate Takumi.

Alice stayed on top of Soma and he looks at her. She then bends down and kisses Soma on the lips. Soma was surprised by this. As was Erina.

' _What does she think she's doing?!'_ Erina thought as she watches Alice kiss Soma.

Alice breaks off the kiss and Soma was confused by this as he gets back up.

"Yukihira Soma. Tsukasa Eishi is a formidable foe." Saito said to Soma.

"Believe me, I know." Soma said.

"I pray the tides of battle bring you good fortune." Saito said. With that said he retreats to the Central waiting room.

"All combatants please return to your respective waiting rooms. During this time please choose the next combatants for the fourth bout. The fourth bout will begin in ninety minutes." The announcer said over the speakers.

Soma looks up and realized he was going to going to face Tsukasa Eishi soon. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Author Notes: I hope everyone enjoys. The next chapter could be the last of the Régiment de Cuisine.

I've already decided my line up for the new Elite Ten. So don't be surprised.

 **Remaining Rebels Factions:**

Yukihira Soma (Co-Team Captain) First Year

Nakira Erina (Co-Team Captain) First Year

Takumi Aldini - First Year

Tosuke Megishima - Third Year

Satoshi Isshiki - Second Year

 **Remaining Central Faction**

Eishi Tsukasa - Captain - Third Year - First Seat

Akanegakubo Momo - Third Year - Third Seat


	7. The Final Push

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

 **Chapter 07: The Final Push  
**

Things for Central didn't look promise. The rebels had pulled a significant upset in not only the first bout but the elimination of the Second Seat and the near sweep in the Third Bout. Central was now down to the First and Third Seat remaining. The First Seat was still out of commission for the time being leaving the Third Seat to take on the remaining five Rebels. Two of them were former Council Seat members, including the former Third Seat Megishima Tōsuke.

Everyone believed the rebels stood no chance against the Elites of Central and the Elite Ten Council. To everyone's surprise and horror, the Rebels had the Régiment de Cuisine in the bag. Even more shocking and that caused everyone to wonder if there was some misfortune was the fact that Yukihira Sōma; the cocky first year who had transfer just five months ago when he beat the sixth seat Kinokuni Nene in her specialty in a match of Soba.

Then came the real shocker, when the transfer student won his bout against the Fourth Seat in another clean sweep.

Yukihira Sōma has now defeated three members of the Elite Ten. Azami himself was shocked by the sheer tenacity of the First Years. It was understandable for him to defeat the Ninth Seat, but to defeat the Sixth Seat in her specialty and the Fourth Seat as well without suffering a single vote against him was astonishing. Azumi was now seeing and wishing he could have taken Yukihira under his wing and even place him in the Elite Ten. The problem with that was that Yukihira was against his administration and didn't support Central's ideas.

After the third bout was finished, the Régiment de Cuisine participants were taking a ninety-minute break before the Fourth Bout would begin. The supporters for Central were hoping The Elite Ten would make a comeback in the Fourth Bout and prayed the First Seat Tsukasa Eishi would return to give Central the win it deserved and crush the Rebels once for and all.

Central wanted to back out of the Régiment de Cuisine and not suffer a complete loss. The problem was they were too deep into the Régiment de Cuisine, and if they backed out, they would forfeit by default. Central had to keep fighting and suffer more defeats. The odds were now they would lose the Régiment de Cuisine by the Fifth or Sixth Bout.

"How could you lose to a mere first-year brat; Saitō-senpai?! You got to be freaking kidding me! I can't believe we're now down to two members!" shouted Eizan the Seventh Seat.

"It couldn't be help," said Saitō as he leans back in his chair with a smile. "Yukihira Sōma, he truly is an interesting guy. In the past five months since he's arrived at Tōtsuki, I never thought his skills were this good. He truly deserves to seat amongst the Elite Ten."

"This is no laughing matter!" shouted Eizan. "With you eliminated, the only ones left are Tsukasa-senpai and Momo-senpai. Tsukasa-senpai is still out of commission and won't be back until the Fifth Bout. If Momo-Senpai were to lose, then Tsukasa-Senpai will have to take on five of them single handily! Kuga was able to take him out for the Third and Fourth Bout alone, and that is a problem! The Rebels still have Isshiki and Megishima-senpai! Not to mention – Nakiri Erina who has yet to step foot in a single bout! Which means she is conversing her strength most likely for the final bout!"

"I am aware," said Saizō with a smile that caused Eizan to become annoyed by Saizō lack of response and interest.

"Where is Momo-senpai?" asks Nene the Sixth Seat.

"Over there taking a picture of her latest creation," said Saizō as they turn to see Momo taking a picture of herself around a tea party set with her Queen's Apple Tart.

"I can't believe Yukihira Sōma is this good," said Julio in shocked. "I thought he was just a second-rate chef who has some luck in his corner."

"He's not," said Nene.

Everyone turns to look at her in surprise.

"He's the son of a former second seat," said Nene.

This caused everyone to look at her in shock.

"You're joking? A guy like him – the son of a former second seat?!" shouted Eizan in complete and utter shock.

"Doesn't his family merely run a diner?" asks Saitō.

"His family does, but his father during his time here at Tōtsuki was known as the Demon – Saiba Jōichiro," said Nene.

"You realized we could have used this information before the Régiment started!" shouted Eizan.

"I only just found out myself an hour ago," said Nene.

"It's true," said Azami. "Saiba Jōichiro is the greatest chef Tōtsuki has ever seen. I should have expected his son to be just as good."

"So he's strong because he's been trained by a former Second Seat," said Eizan.

"Two," said Nene.

Everyone turns to look at her.

"Two?" repeated Azami.

"His father did train him since he was five, but another also took it upon herself to train Yukihira, she's also a former second seat," said Nene.

"Ebisawa Riko," said Azami as he narrows his eyes and grins his teeth in frustration.

Nene looks at him in surprise as does everyone else.

"How did you know that?" asks Nene in surprise.

"She was my senpai during my time in Tōtsuki. She is a remarkable chef, and like Saiba-senpai she's a nomad chef. She doesn't own a restaurant and is constantly on the move; visiting various restaurants and works her magic. She offers her services to anyone and has become one of the top ten chefs in the world. She's what you call a Master Chef," said Azami.

Master Chefs were considered to be a rank higher than that of a professional. Their influence and skills in the kitchen were second to none. Not to mention to hire one for a single week in any restaurant would skyrocket the restaurant's reputation.

"I've heard of her," said Saizō. "She is considered to be even to this day; the greatest female chef Tōtsuki has ever seen. In her first and second year in high school, she nearly matches Gin-senpai's record and almost beat it. Then in her third year, she simply quieted down, and after Tōtsuki she disappeared for a bit; working her magic on the frontlines through varies restaurants."

"Not to mention she is a master at Régiment de Cuisines," said Azami as he bites his thumb in frustration.

' _This explains everything; she was the one pulling strings behind the scenes. In her second year alone she took part in three Régiment de Cuisine and won them without a flaw. This was the reason she was promoted to the second seat in her third year. I have always been suspicious of why she didn't grab the first seat and made no motions to take it either. Eishi is still out of commotion and won't return until tomorrow for the Fifth Bout. Only Momo is left for the Fourth Bout, and that puts us at a serious disadvantage. Even if she somehow wins, that leaves four rebels remaining. If we win the Fifth Bout, it is clear, the last bout will be where the Rebels will send their best against us, and we won't be able to fend them off,'_ thought Azami.

Riko-senpai has crushed him in every turn every since he joins Tōtsuki. Her skills were incredible, and he has suffered more defeats and losses from her than any other student except Gin-senpai and Saiba-senpai who crush him. Her real skills were in strategy and forming the most significant results for restaurants and any other businesses in the food industries. She has always been against his idea of a utopia for chefs; always calling him an idiot and that his plan would fall apart.

Azami knew the chances of winning were slim and were slipping from his grasp. He would need another strategy to turn this around. He was going to need something to improve his chances.

"Now, choose carefully – Yukihira-kun, would you like medical tea that soothes your high-strung nerves or one that heightens your concentration and spirit?" asks Hisako as she presents two cups of tea before Yukihira.

"I'm fine," said Sōma as he backs away from the smell. The teas smelled super bitter.

"No you're not!" said Hisako as she thrust a tea in his hands. "Your fatigue is slowly but surely accumulating, I just know it!"

"You should also get some rest while you still can, Yukihira-kun!" said Nikomi.

"Things are looking good for us, despite the results of the Second Bout," said Takumi Aldini.

"I wouldn't go celebrating just yet," said Hayama. "The next two opponents will be the toughest Central has left. The Third Seat, Akanegakubo Momo – the sweet specialist, and the First Seat Tsukasa Eishi. There is a chance we can defeat the Third Seat, the true test will be to defeat the First Seat, as such it won't be like the second bout, most likely we'll be facing him in singles matches with no assistance."

This was true. The White Knight was a formidable opponent who was considered a master at the ingredients. Since his first year in High School, he has gone undefeated and has never lost a Shokugeki. It was almost unthinkable for him to fail, even if he was outnumbered in a Régiment de Cuisine.

"We need to form a strategy against the final two," said Kyō.

"Eishi-senpai is still out and won't be back till tomorrow. That means only one of us out of the five of us remaining will get to face Momo-senpai in the Fifth Bout," said Isshiki.

"Then show a raised of hands, who of us wants to go out for the Fifth Bout and face Momo-senpai?" asks Takumi.

Sōma, Takumi, Nakiri, and Isshiki all raised their hands.

"This is a problem," said Isshiki.

"Then how do we settle this?" asks Takumi.

They all look at each other and were serious as they look at one another.

"I guess there is no other way," said Isshiki with a smile. He had a sharp look in his eye.

"Janken!" they all shouted as they showed their hand at the results. The losers look on as they saw the results.

"Welcome back everyone!" shouted Urara-san as everyone took their seats and were silent. "Central is down on their luck, with the great Eishi-senpai unable to return to help us, the Fourth Bout will be a one on one with the great Momo-Senpai representing Central!"

The crowd cheers were lesser knowing that Momo was all alone and if she lost, then Central was finished. The crowd gives polite applause as they look on.

"Now to represent the Rebels is – " said Urara as the rebel doors open and they walked forward.

To everyone's surprise, Takumi Aldini walks forward and step forward – this was a complete shock as they were sure the former seventh seat would take this bout.

"So the Fourth Bout will be Central's Elite Ten Akanegakubo Momo-senpai vs. Rebels Takumi Aldini. Now Rebels, choose the theme," said Urara.

Takumi walks forward and pulls the theme out of the lottery and shows it to Momo.

'Cheese'

Central was cursing their luck, as a Specialist Italian Chef, Takumi Aldini had this match in the bag. Italian foods had many types of cheese they could use.

"Cheese, this is an ingredient some would say the Italians specialize in," said Nakiri.

"Indeed," said Isshiki. "The problem is, cheese is also used in sweets and desserts as well. The main ingredient will be Cheese, but the theme is without a doubt – Dinner and sweets."

' _This is tricky, in the traditional sense, the desert is served after the main course. However, that's not going to be the case here. It will depend greatly on who can make the best use of the cheese in their dish. Takumi-san must present his dish first before Momo-senpai. In this contests, if Momo-senpai's sweet is taste first, Takumi will loose. Momo's sweet can put the users in a spell that will cause the taster to forget about another tase after they've had her sweets Takumi must serve his first. Those who have faced Momo-senpai in Shokugeki's and have gone second have all lost. Her sweets overwhelm the tongue to the point her opponent's dish doesn't have any taste after hers,'_ thought Erina as she thought about the master pastry chef.

They watch as both Takumi and Momo cook their meals. Takumi was making an Italian dish. They could only watch patiently at the last match of the day and hope for a good result. The first years in the stands were silent as they watch the match unfold. Even Urara was quiet as all she could do was stand and watch in horror, hoping Momo-senpai would at least score one more win.

Takumi walks forward and presents his dish.

"The first to present their dish is the rebel scum Takumi Aldini," said Urara.

"Do you really want to keep saying that?" said Alice as she looks serious at the young first year. The first year glares at her. "After all, when we win the Régiment de Cuisine, what do you think is going to happen to you and the rest of the first years?"

Urara suddenly realized that the odds were indeed against them.

"Most likely we're going to expel every Central student there is; meaning at least eighty percent of the student body, and its staff and instructors are also going to be banned," said Ryō.

Urara couldn't help herself and started shaking her boots. The sound of her bones quivering could be heard throughout the silent stadium.

"Bon Appetit," said Takumi as he presents his dish. There was cheese over breaded chicken thigh with melted cheese along with noodles that were also mix in a custom pasta sauce.

"Chicken Parmigiana," said Charme in surprise.

"This is a rather popular and famous Italian dish that has spread worldwide," said Histoire.

"Just the smell alone makes my mouth watery," said Anne as she smells the delicious smell.

"Then, let's begin the taste," said Histoire.

They each cut a piece of the chicken thigh and gave it a couple of breath from the steam that was rising from the freshly cooked chicken. The three judges took a bite and chewed it.

"This is – superb!" said Anne in surprise.

"The Quatro Formaggio hits us again," said Charme in surprise.

"Generally for this meal you only use one or two cheese. To use four in perfect blend with this dish without overlapping the umami is ingenious. The blend is perfect and unique," said Histoire.

"Then how about the pasta?" said Anne as she takes a sip of the pasta. She was taken back by the sudden taste of the pasta. "Quatro Formaggi inside the noodles? And it smoothes your tongue with every bite!" said Anne in delight.

"Grazie!" said Takumi.

"It's over," said the students in the stands as they look on in horror. Almost every student in the audience groans in annoyance knowing they had lost again as the rebels look on with excitement.

"There is no way to win against that," said another.

Momo walks forward while pushing a cart forward.

"I'm finished," said Momo as she presents her dish. She places it in front of the judges and lifts the lid on her plate.

"Oh, this is – " said Charme.

"Triple-Cheese Cheesecake with Amaretti Crust," said Histoire.

"However, it looks magnificent!" said Charme in surprise.

"Now for the taste," said Anne as the three judges take a bite of Momo's cheesecake.

In that split second, all three judges couldn't believe the taste they had just witnessed, and it overwhelms them.

"Such harmony within this desert, it's marvelous!" said Charme.

"Indeed, you can taste the cheese to perfection, but it is correct that it overwhelms the senses altogether. It's incredible," said Anne.

"Indeed, the cheese flavor is strong; but this cake is delicious is far beyond anything I could have imagined," said Histoire.

"Then – the votes," said Urara nervously.

All three judges however closed their eyes and it was clear they were debating on which dish was superior. The audience and rebels could only watch in silence as the judges, who have been quick in their judgment take their time to evaluate the dishes.

"Very well, we've made a decision," said Histoire.

"The winner of the fourth bout is – " said Charme.

Everyone was holding they're breath in suspense as they waited to hear the verdict.

"Central's Akanegako Momo," said Anne.

Everyone was stunned with shock.

"Yosha!" shouted Urara as the crowd cheers. "I knew it! Central is invincible!"

"Is that so?" said Megishima Tōsuke as he steps forward. This caused the crowd to fall silent in stun belief. Everyone forgot about the former Third Seat on the Rebel side. "Four of us left huh, it doesn't matter – cause I'm taking the next bout."

The only third year of the Rebels sudden declaration of fighting in the next bout causes the Audience to fall silent. Azami looks on in stun disbelief.

' _How could I forget the former third seat? He's still in it, and he merely avoids the third and fourth bouts. This is not good, I need something - something to turn this around,'_ thought Azami fiercely as he attempts to bite his thumb in front of so many other people. Azami knew the odds of losing at least one match was highly likely tomorrow. The rebels still had the Third, Seventh and the Tenth Seat in their corner. Not to mention the wild card – Yukihira Sōma.

"That concludes today's matches," said Histoire.

"We will reassume the matches tomorrow at ten in the morning, until then – good evening everyone," said Anne.

The Rebels turns around and walk out the arena, leaving behind the stunned and scared Central supporters in fear of tomorrow's bout.

"We're winning!" shouted Yuki as she jumps up and down in joy.

"Don't be too sure about that," said Sōma as he sits down and sips his tea as he has been doing since the third bout ended.

"What do you mean Sōma-kun?" asks Megumi.

"Today we won to matches, but we also lost two matches. Takumi has been eliminated. We are down to four players. The Fourth bout only had one player from each side to participate because Tsukasa-senpai is still out of play. There is a good chance he'll make a return tomorrow. This is where things will get challenging, he won't make the same mistake as he did with Kuga-senpai," said Erina.

"Never the less, I will give it my all and crush my opponent with absolute force," said Megishima Tōsuke.

"Nakiri-san, who do you want to come out tomorrow?" asks Isshiki. Nakiri looks at him. "As co-team captain of the Rebels, it is your choice. We will follow and trust your judgment."

Nakiri looks down.

"I want to go," said Sōma at once.

"Absolutely not!" shouted Erina as she grabs a paper fan and smacks Sōma in the back of the head.

Sōma grumbles as he rubs his head as he looks at Erina. As usual, they had a hard time agreeing, but they were in sync better.

"I know it's not my say, but I do think the best strategy is this," said Isshiki. Everyone turns to look at him. "The final bout, we must save our two best chef's for that bout if we're going to win this. We need to attack strong for the fifth bout and destroy their defense. For the final bout, we need not only a good defense, but a good attack as well."

Erina puts her hand to her chin and thinks carefully.

"Very well, this is what we'll do," said Erina as the rebels began to listen to her plan.

Morning came, and the central students were in a silent as they took their seats as they prepared for the fifth bout. To their delight and hoping the face of Central would be taking part in the fifth bout. Tsukasa Eishi was standing in his chef's outfit looking like his usual self as he stood there with Akanegakubo Momo-senpai.

The doors open for the rebels and everyone was talking about how they suspected Yukihira Sōma of stepping forward to challenge the First Seat. He did have that reputation for making outrageous and unthinkable shokugeki challenges.

To everyone's surprise, the former Third and Seventh Seat step forward to take on the Fifth Bout.

"Tsukasa-san, looks like we're going to have a Shokugeki," said Megishima.

"So it would appear," said Tsukasa.

"The First Seat against the former Third Seat?!" someone in the crowded shouted. The first year students in the crowd could only stare at this unexpected turn of events.

"Then that means I'm taking you on, Momo-senpai," said Isshiki.

"No way!" someone in the stands. "The former seventh seat against the Third Seat?!"

"Then, please choose the theme for the matches," said Urara nervously.

Megishima walks forward and pulls out the card as does Isshiki.

"What is it?" said Yuki nervously.

"The first theme is – Wild Rabbit!" said Urara.

"Oh," said Rindō in surprise.

"This match should be ours in the bag," said Eizan. "Wild Rabbit is a popular western dish in Europe, and is commonly used in French dishes, Eisha specialty – is French cuisine."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," said Saitō. "The rebels are too cunning, and we have gradually underestimated them. Megishima may be a ramen specialist, but it would be wise not to underestimate him. He'll do something crazy to make this match even."

"Also," said Nene. "Wild Rabbit is popular for stews, so the match is even with Tsukasa-senpai's French theme and Megishima-senpai Ramen theme."

"That's true," said Urara in a worried voice.

"It is?" said Sōma in surprise.

"Yeah," said Erina with a smile. "Wild Rabbit is a popular item in Western Europe and the season for hunting them cause many restaurants to cook them are in high demand. Wild Rabbit can be used as a course meal and even used as primary meat like Vension. At the same time, Wild Rabbit can be used in stews. Not commonly used in Japanese cuisines, but still, if Tōsuke-senpai can get the broth right, then this match will be tough to call."

The first years, who thought this match would be the First Seat's beck and call for his epic comeback – now had to face the grim reality that the odds weren't promising and it was an even right.

"Then – the second theme?" said Urara as she looks at Isshiki. Isshiki holds the card for Momo to see.

'BlackBerry'

"Hell yeah!" shouted Urara. "Another lucky draw for Momo-senpai! BlackBerry makes great sweets!" The audience began to show smiles.

"Not exactly," said Erina, this caused every Central supporter smiles to disappears. "BlackBerry is indeed a popular theme for sweets; hence Akanegakubo-senpai would have a strong advantage in this; the problem is Isshiki-senpai's specialty is Japanese cuisine. Blackberry in recent years has become more and more a desert in Japanese cuisine. Both first and second matches – are even with no clear victory in sight."

' _The key will be how each party deals with the supporting ingredients to the main. Whoever does a better job – will win,'_ thought Erina.

"Then, contestants will have thirty minutes to collect their ingredients," said Urara in a worried voice.

The Rebels and Central contestants disappear into the large refrigerator for a time before they came back and started to set everything up for the fifth bout.

"Then, if everyone is ready, let the Fifth Bout – begin!" shouted Urara. The clock started from one hour and began to click down as the four contestants.

"What are they going to make?" said Yuki as he mouths drool in anticipation.

They began to cook quickly with both Tōsuke and Eishi beginning to prep their wild rabbit ingredients. Megishima Tōsuke had two large pots brewing on the oven as he prep his wild rabbit.

"Heh!" shouted Yuki. "Megishima-senpai isn't cutting his Wild Rabbit?! He's cooking it whole?!"

"Not exactly, it looks likes he's cooking the thigh of the Wild Rabbit. A prevalent ingredient when cooking Wild Rabbit. He's also got potatoes, carrots, and onions. These are common ingredients when cooking Wild Rabbit. Especially when it comes to making a Wild Rabbit Stew," said Erina.

"The former Third Seat isn't holding back," said Ryō.

"I've never seen Megishima be this serious before in a Shōkugeki before," said Rindō.

"I got most of my prep work done, now I need to get the dishes ready," said Megishima.

He grabs his box and pulls out several classic Japanese bowls.

"Heh!" shouted the Rebels. "Japanese soup?!" Even the audience was shocked by this turn of events from the former Third Seat.

' _I'm not surprised by everyone's reaction. Wild Rabbit doesn't go well with Japanese soups or broth. The dish itself could be ruin because Wild Rabbit is Wild Game food,"_ thought Histoire.

"We can't keep our eyes off them, Isshiki-senpai is also doing something crazy!" said Megumi.

"Now then, it looks like Tsukasa-senpai and Megishima-senpai are going to finish before we do, Momo-senpai. In that case – what I'll make is – Crepes," said Isshiki.

"Crepes!" said the audience.

' _That's a dangerous gamble, but it's one that could pay off. Crepes are a popular dessert in Japan and come in a variety of types. They have become very popular during this era as they are generally used to walk and eat type like Karaage. Isshiki-senpai's choice may seem stupid, but it could be the edge that gives him the win over Momo-senpai as she will have a hard press to defeat that type of dish. A katana that can swiftly break her wand that creates wonders. Which weapon will overcome the other?'_ thought Erina.

"I'm done," said Megishima Tōsuke. As he holds he a tray with the three Japanese bowls.

' _Did he get the broth right with the Wild Rabbit?'_ everyone thought as he presents his dish and sets it down before the three judges with chopsticks.

"Revamped Wild Rabbit Onigiri," said Megishima Tōsuke as he lifts the lid upwards

Everyone was taken back by this sudden name. They look at the dish and could see no signs of the Wild Rabbit, but instead, there was rice inside a light green broth. There were some potatoes, along with the carrots but the broth seemed too unique in color.

"What is that?" said the countless students.

"This isn't something Megishima has made before," said Rindō in surprise.

"Huh, that looks like –" said Sōma.

"It's Megishima-senpai's version of your Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke," said Isshiki. "I told Megishimi-senpai about this dish you made me back on your first day at Polar Star Dorm. I thought it would help him with this match against Tsukasa Eishi."

"That's a bit wild for Megishima-senpai though, isn't it?" said Ryōko.

"The question is how well will the Wild Rabbit go with this dish," said Erina.

"It has a wonderful smell," said Anne as she sniffs the soup. "You can smell the Wild Rabbit, but it a sweet mixture of herbs."

' _It makes me feel so fluffy!'_ thought Anne.

"Then let's give it a taste," said Charme.

"Indeed, let's see how this dish compares to common Wild Rabbit stews," said Histoire.

They taste it and immediately were taken back by the heavy taste that they had.

"What is this?!" said Anne in surprise after taking the first bite into the broth that had the potatoes and carrots.

"You can clearly taste the wild rabbit into the broth without it overtaking the soup itself," said Charme.

"Its blend is perfect and a picture mixture," said Histoire.

"Now for the Onigiri," said Anne. "The taste is incredible! A perfect blend with the rice and the soup!"

The audience watches on in disbelief. Even Urara was speechless.

"Before I cook the Wild Rabbit, I covered it in flour, along with garlic powder, bacon powder, along with a mix of sea salt and black pepper before cooking it in olive oil. After I covered it in the rice, I mix cherry plums and blueberry in with the rice as well. As for the broth, it's salt kelp tea that generally is used for salmon or mackerel. I tweet it a bit for the Wild Rabbit. As this was my first time to make a different soup with Wild Rabbit, I wasn't too sure how this would turn out, but I'm glad you like my dish," said Megishima.

' _He made a dish he never tested before or tried and still was able to blow the judges taste buds away with his skills. That's amazing in of itself!'_ thought Erina.

"Here's my dish," said Tsukasa Eishi as he places his dish before the judges. "Lièvre À La Royale."

"It looks amazing," said the audience.

"I'm done too," said Momo.

"As am I," said Isshiki as they present their dish.

Momo presented a Blackberry Tart as Isshiki present the Blackberry Crepe.

"Yukihira Sōma," said Eishi as he approaches Sōma. "It looks like the next match – will be between us."

First Card – Rebel: Megishima Tōsuke 0 – 3 Central: Tsukasa Eishi.

Second Card – Rebel: Satoshi Isshiki 0 – 3 Central: Akangekabo Momo

Sōma smiles before the First Seat determined to defeat and dethrone the First Seat.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" said Nakiri Azami. "I need to make an announcement." Everyone turns to give the current headmaster their full attention. "In that following matches for the Régiment de Cuisine; there will be a change in the judging panel."

"Huh?" said the Rebels. Those in their cages, Yūki, Satō, and Aoki, started protesting loudly.

"I'm afraid that is pointless, Headmaster Azami," said Anne. "We have already sworn by the book to judge this Régiment de Cuisine till the end. We intend to complete these matches until they have ended."

"Don't be so hard, First-Class Anne," said Director Azami. "Allow me to introduce you to the two who will be joining you at the table."

Two people walked forward and were apparently women.

"Decora! Courage!" shouted Anne.

"Oh, have you heard of them?" asks Soma as he continues to sip his tea.

"I haven't heard of them," said Anne. "Those two are among the top officers in WGO."

Anne's announcement took everyone back.

"Director Azami, I'm afraid the Rebels will have to disagree with you," said Isshiki. "It's clear your only doing this to turn the odds in your favor. In case you haven't been paying attention, Central just won the two cards in the Fifth Bout, so there is no need to make any changes to the Régiment de Cuisine."

"I agree!" shouted Rindō. "I won't be apart of any attempt to disgrace the Elite Ten's and Tōtsuki's name!"

"I didn't make this decision alone," said Azami. The former headmaster Nakiri Senzaemon stood next to Azami. "Senzaemon-dono also agreed to this change."

"The final bout will be different than the previous bouts. Centrals' Elite Ten, and the Rebels who stand against Central, both have two remaining members left," said Senzaemon loudly. "Nakiri Erina, Yukihira Sōma will face Tsukasa Eishi, and Akangegakubo Momo in a final winner takes all match!" everyone looks on in surprise. "One chef will make the appetizer while the other chef will make the main dish. In other words, one member will prepare an hors-d'oeuvre and the other will prepare the main dish. The final bout will be a testament to the teamwork of both teams on how well they can serve the best course meal for our esteemed judges. The five WGO officials will serve as the primary judges. Azami and myself will be guest judges to witness this final match. Furthermore, the final match – will be tomorrow at three o'clock!"

Everyone started mumbling about this match, a final showdown to determine the winner of the Shōkugeki.

"Very well, I accept. Judges, if you have any objections?"

"That's fine," said Anne.

"It's exciting," said Charme.

"I can't wait," said Histoire.

"Then everyone, till tomorrow," said Azami.

* * *

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait, I have not forgotten this story, just been sitting in my drive almost finished for a while. So quick question, who will face whom in the final bout?


	8. The Princess and the Rogue

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

 **Chapter 08: The Princess and the Rogue**

The day of the final Shokugeki had arrived and everyone flood the seats of the kitchen chamber to see this final match between the top two Chefs remaining for Central and the Rebels.

"Well, Erina-Sama will do splendidly as always. She's a top chef after all," said one student.

"Erina-sama hasn't even been in a match yet has she?" said another. "It may be that she's not on the Rebel's side at all and is helping Central silently crush them from the inside."

"I expect Yukihira Sōma will do something crazy again, but that's not going to help him this time – he's up against Tsukasa Eishi-senpai," said another.

"Yeah, no way is Yukihira Sōma is going to defeat the First Seat of Tōtsuki," said another.

Everyone was talking about the outcome of the match, and we're leaning heavily on Central's side.

"This would be a first for them, wouldn't it?" said Mimasaka Subaru. "The Rogue Chef vs. the White Knight of Tōtsuki. I can't wait to see this unfold."

"It's the second match their going to have," said Megumi.

"Second!" shouted the Rebels as the audience listens in.

"Yeah, their last match was almost two ago, just before the start of Promotion Exams," said Hirato. "The theme was French, and the main ingredient was Venison. Both made incredible dishes, Sōma fell short, but it was a close match. Tsukasa Eishi-senpai's dish had a deeper impact."

"Can Yukihira close the gap in that short amount of time to defeat the First Seat?" said Ryō.

"The Alumni?!" shouted Yūki.

The Tōtsuki Alumni walks in with Dōjima Gin in the lead. Shinomiya Kojirō, Mizuhara Fuyumi, Inui Hinako along with several other Alumni whose names they did not know walks in to see the final match.

"Oh, pipsqueak," said Shinomiya, the former First Seat. Urara literally jumps out of her skin at the former First Seat talking to her. "Get us some good seats."

"Shinomiya-chef," said Lucie Hugo, Shino's Tokyo Chief Boucher, "What type of dish do you think Yukihira will make?"

"Probably something silly as usual," said Abel Blondin, Shino's Tokyo Head Chef.

"You like his Youngster Stuff Quill though Abel," said Lucie. "It's even on our menu and has been a huge success."

"Well, I can't wait to see what he makes," said Shinomiya.

"I can't wait," said Inui.

"Yukihira Sōma can surprise everyone in his dish," said Mizuhara. "Even I'm looking forward to seeing what dish he will make."

"Oh, Shinomiya-shishō," said Sōma as he walks in the arena with Nakira Erina at his side.

"Don't worry Megumi-chan," said Inui as she takes Megumi's hands. "If you get expelled I'll take you to my restaurant to polish you further."

Megumi couldn't help but shake by Inui's kindness and wonder if she was doomed.

Shinomiya once again grew a vein on his forehead.

"For the last time, I'm not your master," said Shinomiya in annoyance.

"You really should stop calling him that, Yukihira-kun," said Erina.

"Why? He's the one who taught me French cuisine," said Sōma in confusion.

"Baka," said Erina.

The two walks forward and immediately takes their position by the Rebel kitchen as does the First and Third seat. Momo-senpai was holding her stuff bear and looking grumpy or an unknown reason. Eishi looked like himself as usual and seemed to feel the weight of the pressure of his dish.

The doors open, and Azami walks side by side with Senzaemon with the five WGO officials walking forward. All seven of them walks towards the judges' table and sits down, the silence in the room was incredible. The sound of the winter snow coming could be heard loud and clear.

Senzaemon stood up and clears his voice.

"Now then, as I was the one who issues this final match I will tell you the theme," said Senzaemon. "True Gourmet!"

"True Gourmet?!" said everyone.

Azami looks at Senzaemon in surprise out of the corner of his eyes.

"Each team task is simple. One will be the Main Chef, and the other will be the Sous Chef. The Main Chef is to make the main course, while the Sous Chef will make the appetizer. The key idea behind this is coordination. The appetizer and main dish must collaborate in sync. You may use any ingredients and use any theme you wished. In other words, make your specialty!" said Senzaemon.

"Speciality?!" repeated the Rebels in the audience.

"Yosha!" shouted Urara in triumph. "This match is our for the taking! Tsukasa-senpai's Speciality never has lost a single vote!"

The audience looks on in excitement.

"Well said Senzaemon-done," said Azami. "Since we're down to the final match, why not reveal your final card?" the audience looks on in surprise. "Come out, Ebisawa-senpai."

The sound of heels could be heard stepping forward until a woman steps out from the shadows of the hallway from the Rebels.

"Who is that?" said the audience.

"I know who she is!" shouted Anne suddenly as she stood up, causing Courage and Decora. "She's a chef who earned three stars on her very first try!"

"What?!" said the audience is shocked. Shinomiya looks at her in surprise. Worse was Marui who was shaking unbelievably. Everyone in the arena knew how difficult it was to earn just one star – but to earn three – on their first try no less. They knew she was an unbelievable chef to obtain such a feat.

"Three Stars?!" said Marui as he couldn't help but try to clean his glasses for a better look.

"About time you figured that out, Azami-chan," said Riko with a smile. "You always were so slow – even back in Tōtsuki."

Saiba Jōrichirō stepped forward and stood next to Riko.

"You've been helping the Rebels secure their victories haven't you," said Azami.

Riko looks at Azami as he gives her that commanding and cold look in his eyes.

"I haven't," said Riko. "I merely gave Yukihira Sōma the push he needed before he arrived at Tōtsuki. Our era is over Azami-chan. You had no right to interfere in Tōtsuki affairs after you were exiled not only from the Nakiri family – but expunge from Tōtsuki," the audience listens in stun disbelief. "Nakiri Mana divorced you, didn't she? You have no right to carry the Nakiri name; not after what you did to Erina. The Régiment de Cuisine is already underway and regardless of this outcome – you will lose!"

"I don't see what you mean by that, Ebisawa-senpai," said Azami. "After Central wins this match, all Rebels will be expelled – and Saiba-senpai will join Central and further polish 'True Gourmet' for all in Central!"

Riko closed her eyes.

"Baka," said Riko. "If Yukihira Sōma loses this match – Saiba-senpai will quit cooking for good."

Azami eyes went wide with alarm.

"What do you mean?! Why would Saiba-senpai quit cooking if Yukihira Sōma loses this match?!" shouted Azami.

"You never did learn what happen to Saiba-senpai after he left Tōtsuki, did you?" said Riko.

"That is a conversation for another time," said Senzaemon. "It's time – let the match begin!"

"Let's do this, Nakiri!" said Sōma.

"I know," said Erina as they both walk towards the fridge to collect their ingredients.

"Do they have a game plan?" asks Marui as he watches the duo disappeared into the fridge.

"I don't know," said Hayama. "All I know is, that last night they were up making this type of sauce. They were really busy – also."

"Also?" said the other rebels.

"I think Yukihira influence is rubbing off on Nakiri-san; she had a sinister laugh at what they were making last night," said Ryō.

Everyone paused as they heard this and immediately thinks back to the times Yukihira would get that crazy look when making one of his failed dishes – the idea couldn't comprehend that Erina-sama would get into that sort of thing.

"What are you guys doing?" said Erina as she comes back pushing a cart. Several large ingredients were inside. Including, eggs, onions, soy sauce, honey, and several other items inside a couple of boxes. Larges pots, skillets, and other culinary items could be seen in her cart.

"Nothing," said the Rebels shaking their heads.

"Nakiri-san," said Megishima. "do you know what you're going to make?"

"Yeah, we got a general idea. We were up late last night discussing our dish. Yukihira is going to take on the main course. I don't really have a specialty, so I'm going to make the appetizer," said Erina.

"Erina-sama, you're making the appetizer?!" said Arato. "Why not take the main dish and let Yukihira make the appetizer?!"

"That is an idea," said Erina. "In truth, I have several ideas on the main dish – but Yukihira was insistent on taking the main dish. Also – I have my own reasons for taking the appetizer course."

"What are you making?" asks Arato.

"Hmm, the closest thing I can think of is – a souffle," said Erina as she walks away.

Yukihira sets his dish down and looks at the Salamander that was being pulled in.

"So this a Salamander, it's my first time ever using one," said Sōma.

"Yukihira-kun, remember, you must time the dish perfectly," said Erina.

"I know, I can't wait to make this dish – my specialty," said Sōma.

"His specialty?" said Riko looking confused. "Saiba-senpai, have you've ever seen or tasted his specialty?"

"No, this is a first for me as well," said Jōichirō.

' _Given the questions, Sōma asked us during his training for the Régiment de Cuisine – it could mean he has been trying to find ways to perfect his specialty,'_ thought Riko as she looks on. _'The amount of ingredients he has is simply too much for a simple dish, so I have to assume some of those ingredients are for Erina-chan and her appetizer. It looks like both are supporting each other in their dishes.'_

"Now – let the cooking – begin!" shouted Senzaemon as the buzzer went off and Nakiri and Erina quickly started to get into putting their ingredients together.

"What are they going to make?" said Megumi as she looks on.

Everyone was watching in earnest as the best Central had to offer quickly and watches as the First and Third seat immediately got to work making their best dish for the final match.

Erina and Sōma quickly got several pots together and immediately began to stir ingredients together.

"Tsukasa-sama is bringing something out," shouted one of the first year in the stands. All eyes turn to Tsukasa as he pulls out excellent venison.

Hisako's eyes went wide with alarm. _' the dish he made against Yukihira a month ago was splendid in every way, don't tell me – he has a dish even greater than the one I tasted?! Even back then, Yukihira was no match for it – this time is it really pointless.'_

' _Tsukasa brought out salt crust to help reinforce the dear meat venison,'_ thought Erina as she eyes Tsusaka's work.

"Tsukasa-senpai," said Sōma as he continues working without looking at the first seat. "back then – you didn't take me seriously did you?"

"Don't be ridiculously Yukhira-Kun," said Tsukasa. "You are a splendid chef, and I acknowledge you as one. Back then, the idea was a simple match, and I did give it my all. Unfortunately for you, this match theme is true gourmet. I have no choice but to make my specialty."

Yukihiro was silent as he finishes making the flour.

"I knew it, you weren't serious back then," said Yukihira. Tsukasa looks surprised at Yukihira's statement. "That's why I didn't go all out either. It is true, your dish was splendid back then, and I'm sure your dish will be splendid even now. If I had used 'that' back then – I would have beaten you. I guess I don't have a choice either – I'm also -going to make my specialty."

In saying that Yukihira pulled out his own main ingredient and everyone was surprised to see Yukihira had pulled out a similar Venison like Tsukasa's.

"Is Yukihira crazy!" shouted Hisako. "He's going to try to defeat the First Seat with his own specialty!"

"So he intends to fight the First Seat blow for blow huh," said Hayama.

"The White Knight vs. the Ronin," said Kyō.

The image of a White Knight Tsukasa Eishi appeared before a Samurai Yukihira Sōma.

"What does that mean?" asks Nakira Alice in confusion.

"It means both of them are going on the attack. Will Yukihira's katana break the White Knights armor?" said Hayama.

"Or will Tsukasa-san puncture a defeat into Yukihira," said Kyō.

"That's reckless! Even for Yukihira!" shouted Yūki.

Yukihira and Tsukasa both started to cut their venison and soma created perfect slices that were a bit larger than Tsukasa's.

"Tsukasa-senpai," said Sōma. "I think I'm going to keep shocking you."

In saying that Sōma brings out five charcoal braziers and immediately sets his venisons on them three apiece, making fifteen of them in total.

"Charcoals! In French Cuisine! Do you even know how to make a French dish, Yukihira!" shouted Yūki.

"That's interesting," said Isshiki.

"Charcoal doesn't pair well with French cuisine. Why would Yukihira do this?" said Ryō.

"I don't know," said Hayama. _'The charcoal aroma will be difficult to defeat and doesn't pair well with French dishes. Yukihira – how will you overcome this?'_

"Coffee again, Yukihira?" said Tsukasa as he turns away and smiles. "That didn't work last time, and it won't work this time."

"Don't be too sure about that, Tsukasa-senpai," said Sōma. "Like I said, I didn't use 'that' in our last match."

Tsukasa looks on in surprise. He was thinking the same thing everyone else was thinking. What was Yukihira Sōma's trump card?

"That?" repeated Rindō. She couldn't deny she was curious about what ingredient he was holding back to make his dish even better. She could smell Yukihira's plate, and the tender meat was making her mouth watery.

"Doesn't he understand he's making a French dish?" said Abel, the Head Chef of Tokyo Shino's. "He knows Charcoal Braizers don't go well with French dishes!"

"It doesn't," said Shinomiya. "This is actually an interesting cooking method. In Japan, charcoal braziers are used for cooking fish faster. The trick will be on how well Yukihira can eliminate the bitter charcoal aura on the venison. The First Seat said Yukihira used coffee last time. Coffee is indeed an excellent choice in countering the bitter taste of the charcoal."

Sōma pulls several skillets and starts putting some ingredients on them.

"Fat?" said Hayama.

"That's actually smart," said Alice. "Instead of risking burning the meat – the fat will absorb the heat while cooking the meat."

"But why isn't he using it on the charcoal?" said Kyō.

"Yosh, the meat just where I want it," said Sōma as he takes the meat off and places them on the fat.

"He didn't finish it?" said Hisako in shocked. _'Last time Yukihira finished his venison from start to finish on the charcoal brazier. Why is he using the Salamander Oven now for the Venison?'_

"Oh, that's interesting and inventive," said Shinomiya. "He used the charcoal brazier to heat and juice up the venison before using the salamander. This will make it even juicier than normal."

"Slice onions, garlic powder, black pepper, I see some salt, seasoning," said Inui.

"What is Yukihira's trump card?" said Mizuhara. "These are common ingredients for a venison dish, but unless Yukihira has an ace up his sleeve, then this is not going to be enough to defeat the First Seat's Venison."

"If there is one we have learned from Yukihira Sōma, is that he always has something up his sleeve," said Shinomiya. "His endless hunger and his desire to push past boundaries no others are willing to take – is what gives him the edge."

Shinomiya looks at his fellow alumni's in surprise.

"What is it?" said Shinomiya.

"We've never heard you praise another chef before Shinomiya," said Hitoshi.

"I agree, this is a first," said Donato.

Shinomiya grew a vein and knew his workers, and fellow Alumni were going to tease him for his remarks he let slip into the open.

' _The Venison is too plain for you to present, that means – you're going to rely on the sauce. The meat will be juicy, but that alone isn't enough. The sauce is what is going make it count, Yukihira,'_ thought Shinomiya.

"Soumya, it doesn't matter what type of dish you make – you've already lost," said Momo. As she stirs her pot smoothly.

"You seemed upbeat, my little sugar queen," Erina said, speaking to her opponent.

"Erinyan, you of all people know, you can't win. Forfeit now and save yourself some dignity," said Momo.

Erina was silently for a few moments and just stood there over her kitchen table.

Momo began to feel something she's never felt before. She grabs her purple stuff bear and starts to pulls it tightly. Something about Erina's posture had suddenly changed.

"What is it?" said Momo. Erina said nothing as she stood there in silence. "What is it, Erinyan?"

"I really am – going to destroy you," said Erina.

Momo glares at Erina as Erina begins to work on her food.

The four participants began to work until Sōma pulls out the skillets from the Salamander Oven and quickly places bowls over them trapping the heat inside the skillet to steam cook the meat.

"Nakiri, are they ready?" asks Sōma.

"Yeah, I got it ready," said Erina. "You know – you really do have crazy ideas."

"That's what so fun about them," said Sōma as grabs several small bowls that were just large enough to hold side ingredients. Sōma begins to place the ingredients in the bowl.

"I'm finished," said Momo.

"As am I," said Tsukasa.

"First mine," said Momo as she presents her dish. "Mushroom Fill Delights."

"It's so wonderful," said Courage as she looks at Momo's dished.

"As I would expect from an elite member of Central and Tōtsuki Third Seat," said Azami as he cuts the mushroom appetizer and takes a bite from Momo's dish. "Splendid indeed."

"Mushrooms are commonly used with Venisons, this could be bad," said Hisako.

' _Mushrooms will empower the salt-pie crust venison that Tsukasa Eishi will give to the judges,'_ thought Alice. _'Erina, Yukihira – how will you counter this?'_

"Then I guess I'm up," said Eishi as he presents his dish. "White Armor Plate: Sauce Chevreuil."

"It looks amazing," said Anne as she looks upon the glittering meat. "It's so perfect. I can't bear to cut it with my knife."

"Quit being a baby and just eat your plate before it gets cold," said Courage.

They all at the food and couldn't deny the joy they felt as they ate their food.

Everyone was taken back by the smell they were unsure of how it would tase, and sure enough, when all seven judges taste the dish, they were given the divine Nakiri 'Blessing' of the taste.

"As expected," said Azami. "everyone received my blessing; the first seat dish was without a doubt – done perfectly."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, father," said Erina as she presents her dish. "Soufflé Léger de Grâce."

"It looks so pretty," said Yūki as she looks at Erina's dish.

The pancakes did indeed look magnificent as there was two on each plate, and they were stack on each other.

"Oh," said Histoire. "this could be seen as a dessert."

"It looks so wonderful!" said Anne.

"Then," said Courage "let's give it a taste."

They all cut the soufflé and gave it a taste. Immediately all the judges were taken back by the taste. All their clothes were torn from the instant, overwhelming sweetness.

"What is this?" said Courage.

"The taste itself is overwhelming," said Histoire. "You can taste the sweetness, but it's not overwhelmingly sweet. The taste is incredible and perfect."

"What's is this taste that I'm tasting?" said Decora. "it's sweet but delicious!"

"Why don't you try some too – my sweet little queen," said Erina as she presents a dish to Momo.

"Are you trying to make me mad?" said Momo glaring at Erina. "Are you trying to say you're better than me at sweets?"

"I'm saying," said Erina. "you are far from the little fairy queen you make yourself to be. I have surpassed you long ago."

"Huh?" said Momo in annoyance. "you've gotten a large head, Erinayan. You are forgetting who you are talking to."

"Why don't you say that," said Erina as she stands above Momo. "after you taste my dish."

Momo glares at Erina and takes a bit out of her dish, and immediately Momo was overwhelmed by a sweet taste she's never tasted before. The Elite Ten who knew Momo best could see she was having trouble and couldn't deny the flavor and before anyone could realize it, Momo declares Nakiri's dish to be cute.

Momo managed to recover herself from Erina's dish and was pulling her stuff bear arms in frustration, having been forced to admit Erina's dish was superior to her own.

"This soufflè you called," said Azami. "there are several vegetables inside to give it a broader taste. This is the cooking method of Shinomiya who specialize if French vegetable dishes."

"That's correct," said Erina. "Soma-Kun was the one who prep the vegetables for me. He learned French culinary arts from Chef Shinomiya during his Stagiaire. While the sofflè is generally a menu by itself for deserts, a few tweaks to its originally can make it an excellent appetizer."

"I am disappointed," said Azami. "you have forgotten what I taught you. Even if the dish itself is excellent, you didn't make a 'true' dish. Once you return to Central; I will re-educate you on how to make a true dish."

"I think you forget about me," Sōma said as he steps forward. "after all, my dish still hasn't been served."

"Yukihira Sōma," said Azami. "what possible dish could you have made that will surpass the first seat?"

Sōma sets the plates down in front of the judges and set some aside for the Alumni and one for the First Seat Tsukasa Eishi.

"I made enough for everyone," Sōma said with a smile on his face.

Erina looks at Sōma and couldn't help but ponder on how he could stand there smiling. Did he not know the weight of failure? Then again, when she remembered what he asked her to do, to cut his time down, she knew it was both crazy as it was insane.

As they all look at the meat, they couldn't help but notice how plain his dished appeared. It looked like a standard French dish without any sauce. The judges all look at it, and there was one thing they couldn't help but notice the aroma smell of the charcoal wasn't present.

"How did you eliminate the charcoal smell?" Anne asks Yukihira.

"He covered the Venison in coffee," said Azami. "it would erase the charcoal aroma. That is not enough to create a true gourmet dish."

"It is an interesting idea," said Senzaemon. "He used the brazier to enrich the meat and seasoning, then used the salamander to deepen the strength of the meat. This is, without a doubt, a French dish. The only thing that is missing is the sauce."

"Then you wish for us to taste the meat first before we add the sauce is that correct," said Anne.

They all cut the meat and were surprised to see how easily the meat was cut by the mere weight of the knife alone. All the judges took a bite and couldn't help but enjoy the sensation of the meat itself.

"Pepper, salt, garlic, onions, lemon, with hints of red wine and olive oil," said Azami.

"It's delicious," said Anne.

"Indeed," said Histoire. "The meat was well cooked and is nothing in short amazing. The meat itself is delicious."

"And the season has been well blended together to add a deeper impact upon the taste that makes you want to dig in for more," said Courage.

"However," said Courage. "It pales in compassion to the Salt Crust Venison."

"Indeed," said Decora. "the Salt Crust Vension was a dish that stood out. There is no doubt that this dish is excellent, but the First Seat dish was better."

"That's because you had your first bite without the sauce," said Erina as she sets down a tray with several bowls with lids on them. Erina had a large smile on her face as she presents the dishes. "this is my first attempt making these sauce, but I confident in my skills that they will make this surpass the first seats."

Everyone looks at Erina as she pulls back the lid so everyone could see the sauce she had made for Yukihira's dish. Everyone was taken back to see jiggling cubes inside the bowl.

While everyone was confused about the strange appearance of the cubes, Hisako was taken back at the sight of the cubes.

"Those are," Hisako began unable to believe her eyes. "Transforming Furikake?!"

"You've seen that before?" said Yuki.

"It's one of Yukihira's unique cooking methods," said Hisako. "It traps the sauce inside the cubes and will melt once it touches the heat of the food. Only, I've never seen two different styles to this sauce."

Inside the bowls, there were two different types of cubes. One was bright yellow, and the other was dark blue.

"Yukihira," said Tsukashi Eishi. "what is this? This doesn't look like a sauce."

"You'll see," said Erina as she pours the cubes on the dishes.

Everyone watches in amazement as the yellow and grape cubes started melting before the heat of the meat and started coating it.

"Now I see," said Azami. "the sauce was trapped inside the cubes and coats the meat upon the mere heat of the cooked dished. It's impressive, but it's not enough to win. This is by no means, true garment."

"Why don't you say that after you take a bite," said Yukihira.

"That is pointless," said Azami. "there is no need to continue this any further."

Azami gets up to leave confident he had won only to stop at the sound of clothes being ripped apart. Azami looks back and sees all five WGO judges had taken their second bite and their clothes were instantly shredded. It took him a moment to realized that everyone's close in the arena was gone leaving them only in their underwear.

"What is this?!" shouted Decora.

"How are such flavors even possible?!" cried Courage.

"Blackberries, cranberry, raspberry, grapes, plums, pomegranate," said Histoire.

"I taste honey, chestnuts, almonds, walnuts," said Charme.

"How is this even possible?!" said Anne.

"Transforming Furikake," said Senzaemon. "It traps the sauce inside and unleashes a barrage of flavors upon the tongue."

"One sauce made up of nuts and honey, perfect for wild game," said Courage.

"The other is made up of different kinds of berries," said Anne. "the honey and nuts sauce is terrific!"

Azami was taken back by the words and appearances of the judges. The clean sweep he was expecting was now in jeopardy. Azami had to find some fault and failure within their cooking so he cuts a slice and couldn't find any fault in its appearance. The golden and dark sauce on the venison looked so perfect it rival Tsukasha's.

Azami's took a bite, and he immediately was taken back by the flavors within the slice. His tongue was overwhelmed by the mere taste of the dish that he found himself trying to hold back from admitting it was without a doubt, delicious. Unfortunately, because he refused to say it, it began to swell up inside of him, and Azami couldn't help but admit defeat.

Azami gets up and looks at everyone was in shocked and awe over the crushing blow that defeated Central. The vote was unanimous, and the Rebels were given a clean victory with a 5 – 0 over Central.

"Nakiri-san," said Tsukasa. "I don't get it, how did you perfect the blend both honey and nuts with the berries?"

"Peanut Butter Squid," Erina said half monologue tone.

Everyone paused by this as they heard what was Erina just uttered out of her mouth. No more than her father who listened to the strange combination.

"What?!" shouted everyone.

"That's Yukihira's?!" shouted Yuki.

"Disgusting Combinations," said Marui.

Polar Star Dorm knew full well about Sōma's strange creations. To hear that the Princess of Tōtsuki herself used the peanut butter squid to the sauce she personally made was unbelievable.

"How did you know that would work?" asks Tsukasa.

"I didn't," said Erina. "I took a gamble."

"A gamble?" Tsukasa repeated in surprise.

Azami looks at his daughter in utter surprise at her words.

"Even if I had perfected the sauce, they wouldn't have worked well together. They were too rich in their own taste," Erina begins to explain. "they would have course, ended up clashing and the dish would have ended up destroying the plate. So I need a compound that would not only lighten the flavors the sauce but enrich them at the same time. The peanut butter squid was the perfect mediocre for the sauce. Once the sauce began rich, I blended the peanut butter squid into the sauce. Thus the sauces were able to find harmony given the fact they had a similar compound inside them."

"That's why they taste so well together!" shouted Anne.

"That's something," Yuki began unable to believe her eyes.

"Yukihira would do," said Ryō.

"Now we know why Nakiri had Yukihira's laugh last night," said Hayami.

Everyone paled in fear that Yukihira cooking personality was starting to rub off on Nakiri.

"Why don't you taste my dish," Sōma said, offering it to Erina.

Erina looks at Sōma as if challenging on the fact that his dish was worth her time.

"Why should I waste my time on your dish?"

"Same old Nakiri!" Sōma said with a smile. "You know you want to. Besides, it was my recipe you used to make the sauce for my dish. This is where I'll make you say delicious!"

Erina looks at Sōma, but inside she was freaking out as she had a reputation for proclaiming every dish served to her was terrible. Sōma perfected this dish, and she knew her resolve would barely be able to hold if she tastes such an excellent dish.

Erina slowly grabs a slice and bites it, and at once she had a hard time keeping her resolve together.

"IT'S DELICIOUS!" shouted Erina for everyone to hear as her clothes began to rip apart in responses.


	9. The Chef's Path

**The King and Queen of Totsuki**

 **Chapter 09: The Chef's Path**

Erina took a moment to realize she was now standing in just her purple underwear and bra, and her face turned red in response. She quickly slaps Sōma in the face in response to making her utter the word she has never spoken before.

Sōma grins as he holds his cheek and looks at Erina.

"I told you," said Sōma. "I would make you say 'delicious.'"

Erina was glaring at Sōma and couldn't help but wonder how many more times he was going make her utter those words. Erina knew her heart couldn't take much if Sōma would make her speak those words with every dish he presented.

Sōma takes off his Yukihira diner t-shirt and hands it to hands Erina who quickly puts it on without saying a word. Erina knew she would be able to change into her uniform once she returns to the hotel. Erina paused for a moment taking in the deep scent of Yukihira's shirt. For a strange reason, she was intoxicated by the smell.

"As agreed Azami, you are no longer the headmaster of Tōtsuki, all actions and expulsions you and Central have taken are overruled, and the Elite Ten Council under you have been stripped of their seats," said Riko.

Azami grinds his teeth in frustration at the thought he had lost.

"Why?" said Azami. "why can't you understand what I'm trying to do? You want things to return the way they were? Where chefs are swallowed up by the storm only to end up being swallowed up by the pit of chaos! True Gourmet, where chef's skills are truly polished, and only real food is served and learned! Where chefs skills are polished directly instead of being swallowed by the storm!"

"Chaos is not a pit, chaos is a ladder," Riko said, silencing Azami and the arena. "many who try to climb it fail, never get to try again, the fall breaks them. Some are given a chance to climb, but they refuse. They cling to their ideas, their pride. These are nothing more than illusions they cling to. Only the ladder is real. The climb is all there is and is all that matters."

' _As harsh as that philosophy sounds,'_ thought Gin. _'but it's very accurate. The Elite Ten stand at the top of Tōtsuki and the pillar in the culinary world. The students who are not on the council fight to climb.'_

"Azami," said Gin. "I know the storm is frighting. Tōtsuki exists to prepare students for the storm. For students to excel, they must first learn how to overcome their own flaws and weakness. They must learn this themselves. Or do you intend to guide them on their path for their entire career? What happens when they run across a problem they can't figure out? You rigged the Advancement Exams while trying to sabotage the rebels who refuse to accept your direction. You weren't helping these first years, you were crippling their cooking careers."

Azami stares at Riko before grabbing his shirt and walking out the arena with his head down, accepting his own defeat.

"Now then," said Riko. "we have a daunting task ahead of us, most importantly, choosing the new Director of Tōtsuki and electing the new Elite Ten."

"That's right," Yūki said in excitement. "all the ten seats have been vacant because we defeated the Elite Ten!"

"What do you mean choosing a new Director?" said Erina. "Grandfather is –

"

"I'm afraid not, Erina," said Senzaemon. "I have been Director of Tōtsuki for a long time, and Azami is right. I need to step aside and let another run the school. Not to mention, I have been uprooted before. I do not wish to face another."

"If I may," said Nakiri Sōe. "I think it's time I step up and become the Director of Tōtsuki just as you wanted of me, father. As the head of Nakiri International, I have more than enough experience in the Food Industries, and running school has belonged to the Nakiri family."

Senzaemon nods his head.

"That is very true," said Sanzaemon. "the only ones who have the right to accept your position as the Director – is Nakiri Erina and Yukihira Sōma."

Everyone was silent at these revelations upon hearing the future of Tōtsuki rested upon the two first years. No more than Erina and Sōma.

"Why are you two surprised?" asks Riko. "you defeated the First and Third Seat. In doing so, you have vacant all the Council Seats as well as banishing Azami for good from Tōtsuki. As the two sole survivors of the Règiment de Cuisine, the fate of Tōtsuki is in your hands. There is no question that you both will take the first and second seats."

Erina looks down as she appears to be in deep thought.

"I don't have a problem with it," said Erina. "Uncle Sōe-dono is more than qualify to run Tōtsuki."

Sōe nods his head, and seeing Sōma didn't have any objections either.

"Then, Ebisawa-dono," said Sōe. "I want you to be the Chief Operations Officer of Tōtsuki. I think it's time you stop wandering and return to Tōtsuki. I also need someone of your skills and talents at Tōtsuki."

Riko stood there in silence.

"I guess it's about time I return home," Riko said with a sigh. "I have traveled the world and learn all I could, there is very little left for me to learn. Perhaps its best I return to Tōtsuki and pass on my knowledge."

Sōe nods his head in response.

"Now, who should be the first and second seat?" asks Sōe.

Riko stood there looking at Erina and Sōma.

"Nakiri Erina," said Riko. "You will be the Second Seat."

Everyone was silent as they heard this and had a hard time registering what was just said.

"Why is Erina-sama the Second Seat?" shouted Hisako.

"I wish to know as well," said Erina. "what do I lack to claim the First Seat?"

"Nakiri Erina, you're skills are without a doubt, on par with many pro's. There is no question of that," said Riko. "You have skills and knowledge of the culinary world that is unrivaled by anyone else in Tōtsuki. Those are your greatest strengths, but you have a critical weakness you have yet to overcome."

Erina bows her head. "I lack experience, and I have no style."

"I'm glad you understand," said Riko. "It's good you see this within yourself, that means you have room to grow. Yukihira Sōma, on the other hand, has experience in dealing with the culinary world. He has skills and is creative within his cooking style. His weakness is the opposite of yours, he lacks knowledge and information. You are more than qualified to take the First Seat. I chose the First Seat base on the one who has experience in the culinary world."

Erina nodded her head and knew her weakness would defeat her one day. Just as it did to her mother.

"Yukihira, I accept that you're the First Seat, but rest assure I will take the First Seat!" shouted Erina.

"Now then," Riko said as she turns to the crowd.

The first years in the crowd suddenly paled, realizing that now that Central has lost and been officially disbanded and Azami was gone from Totsuki, they were no longer safe and could be expelled on the spot. They were badmouthing and jeering the rebels throughout the entire Regiment de Cuisine.

"I don't see any reasons why we should expel all the First Years," said Soma. "I mean, that wasn't in agreement in the Shokugeki."

"That is true," said Riko. "Still – I do not accept or acknowledge Centrals Advancement Exam results. Furthermore, all Central Staff are herby fired."

Riko looks at the Central Chefs, who paled at the thought they no longer had any power or authority to deny the new administration.

"We don't have the means to hold any test for these hundred of students," said Soe. "We'll return to Totsuki where we'll hold a special advancement exam for the First Years, and a tournament to see who will hold what seats."

Everyone was surprised by these revelations and relieved.

Three weeks later, once the snowstorms had died down, the new Director of Totsuki, Nakiri Soe, was hosting a special tournament for all first and second years. Nakiri Erina banned the Third Years as their graduation was upon them, and it wouldn't be fair for them to participate.

"Welcome, to the First Year Advancement Exams. This is the finals exams for all first-years who passed Central's Exams. I will say this now; your grade will not be handed down to you as Central did. You will be faced with a simple challenge. Create a dish worthy of Totsuki. Just like the Autumn Section, there will be five judges with each judge awarding a maximum of twenty points. Those who cannot secure a minimum of seventy points– is expelled."

"Crap, this is back?" said several first years.

Already there were signs of several the First Years were panicking as they were sure how the return of the old grading system.

"Now for the main ingredient," said Soe. "the main ingredient is – chicken! You have twenty minutes to gather your ingredients. Begin!"

Everyone was rushing to get the ingredients as Soma and Erina sat in the VIP lounge overlooking the contests. As the sole survivors of the Regiment de Cuisine, they were excluded from the tournament as Erina was the Second Seat, and Soma was the First Seat. After this Advancement Test was finished, they would move on as Second Years.

There were two hundred and ten first years, and many of them showed signs of failing immediately.

"Chicken, huh," said Erina. "a simple dished used in countless variants and cuisines. It's not a dish that's easy to prep and cannot be any means a simple dish."

"He said it didn't he," said Soma. "make a dish worthy of Totsuki. Of course, there are other ways to use chicken. The broth, for instance, would make an excellent soup."

Erina said nothing as she couldn't help but agree with Soma's words. Yes, the chicken was the main ingredient, but that didn't mean you had to use the chicken itself.

Gin was seated beside Soe and Riko while Sanzaemon and Nakiri Leonora were sitting on his left and were looking at the contestants.

The rest of the rebels were also excluded simply because of the fact they survived the sabotage tests of Central.

"It seems many students you had taught are losing their heads, Azami," said Joichiro.

Azami and Joichiro were seated in a VIP lounge and were by themselves speaking to themselves.

Azami looks down and couldn't help but see the results of his 'True Gourmet.' So many first years were already showing signs of struggling with the task at hand. Without Central to hand-deliver the results to them, they were lost.

"This is what Riko and I were telling you," said Joichiro. "a Chef needs to learn how to stand on their own. If you keep showing them the path, they will lose themselves within the storm."

"I didn't want another Chef to end up like you," said Azami.

"I failed because I had no rival," said Joichiro. "your daughter won't end up like Mana or me because she has Soma. Soma is there to keep challenging herself and pushing past her boundaries. If you had taken the time to see Soma's cooking, you would have seen that he's a better chef than I am; unlike me – he won't falter in the storm."

Azami looks down and couldn't help but think about how much he underestimates Yukihira Soma. He should have expected Yukihira Soma to take on the First Seat. After all, he was Saiba-senpai's son.

The time went by, and so many students were struggling to make a decent dish. Some were confident in their plate, but after forty attempts, the highest score was thirty-six points.

After nearly two hours of testing, only forty-six first years were able to pass the advancement exams. Some of them had good dishes, but nothing noteworthy. The others fell on the ground in disappointment. The promise grade they had under Central was gone and now had to rely on their skills and knowledge, which had started to show as their individual skills were useless now.

"From over two hundred to forty-six," Soma said as he watched the events.

"That means by the middle of our second year, half of these Forty-Six will be expelled," said Erina. "In two days, Totsuki will host a tournament for the rest of the Elite Ten Seats. It will be interesting to see who are the new members. I know the old members will try to retain their seats."

The Third Years were out of the question and were officially kicked off the Elite Ten, but they weren't expelled. The second-years would try to regain their seats, but this time, the First Years were standing in their way. There was a handful of them, and they were not only skilled but formidable opponents.

Etsuya Eizan knew he wouldn't win with his typical antics and strategies. There were no judges to bribe, and he couldn't intimidate any of his opponents because of the fact that he had twenty opponents. He knew his toughest opponents would be his former Elite Ten Council members, Isshiki, Koga, and Nene. Now there were first years also going for the prize of seizing the elite ten seat.

Etsuya Eizan stood there by his station and was foaming. The Regiment de Cuisine cost him everything. The Rebels victory cost him to give up his bank accounts that had been transferred to Yukihira Soma. Etyusa Eizan had no choice but to bet everything on regaining his seat to regain some of his former glory.

Nakira Erina and Yukihira Soma were standing off to the sides overlooking the Tournament for the New Elite Ten. Only the Third Seat and lower were available. The stands were crowded with students from all the years, both high school and junior, as they were looking forward to the results of the new Elite Ten.

Director Nakiri Soe walks forward in all glory along with the judges who appeared to be Totsuki Alumni. Including former First and Seconds Seats.

Gin takes the microphone and begins.

"Now, welcome to the Elite Ten Selections," said Dojima Gin. "this selection will have similar rules to the Autumn Selections. You will be socred by five judges, each will award you a total of five points! The theme is – specialty!"

Everyone looks at Gin as he stood there proudly.

"You will make a dish that is your specialty, in other words, this dish you present should be the reason you should have a seat," said Gin. "You have one hour, begin!"

Everyone began scrambling to get their ingredients as they knew one hour not enough time to prep and cook their meal. An hour timelimit would either make or break a chef.

Not surprising, the Alidini Brothers were ahead of the pack and making their dish at an alarming rate. Takumi Alidini was the fastest after being trained by Dojimi Gin for a month and halfway done by the time everyone was getting their first dish started. By the looks of things, he was making pasta, which was his specialty.

Satoshi Isshiki was also moving very fast, and for once, it was rare to see him cook so seriously instead of laid back.

Terunori Kuga was also cooking like crazy, as was Kinokuni Nene. The rebels were cooking fast and fierce, some of them who knew they might not get another chance to earn a seat.

Etsuya Eizen started cooking as if his life depended on it because it did. If he didn't reclaim his seat, then he was serious trouble.

Nakiri Erina, the Second Seat, and Yukihira Soma the First Seat were watching the hopeful claim the seats.

After the tournament came to an end, Etsuya Eizen walked into the waiting room and slams his fist into the wall after the competition was over. He didn't regain his seat, and he was furious. He thought without the Third Years competing, he would have gained a higher position than seventh.

Etsuya looks at the monitor on the announcement on who won the Council Seats.

First Seat: 1st Year Yukihira Soma

Second Seat: 1st Year Nakiri Erina

Third Seat: 2nd Year Satoshi Isshiki

Fourth Seat: 1st Year Takumi Aldini

Fifth Seat: 2nd Year Terunori Kuga

Sixth Seat: 3rd Year Akira Hayama

Seventh Seat: 1st Year Kurokiba Ryo

Eighth Seat: 1st Year Nakiri Alice

Ninth Seat: 2nd Year Nene Kinokuni

Tenth Seat: 1st Year Tadokoro Megumi

Of all the students that tried to earn a seat, only the rebel First Years were able to take the positions. Without anyone to secure his reputation and business, he knew Nakiri Erina would attack him quickly for his underhand tactics during the purge and for attacking her when she was staying at Polar Star Dormitory. Etsuyz Eizen now had nothing, and his supporters, who once stood by him, also lost everything and didn't want to cross Totsuki. Nakiri Erina was too powerful and too dangerous.

Etsuya walks down the halls, already thinking on how to reclaim the power within Totsuki. There were still Central survivors in Totsuki and those who supported his ideas. He would recruit them and form a new club to rebuild Central. The Rebels won the Regiment de Cuisine, but they haven't won the war. Central will be reborn from the ashes of its own destruction.

The new Elite Ten walks into the council chambers. Nakiri Erina was late as she was dragging Yukihira Soma, who had accepted fifteen challenges from several first and second years for his first seat.

Erina sits beside Soma, who was disappointed as he wanted to face off in his Shokugeki.

"I got Shokugeki's," said Soma. "let me –"

"No!" Erina shouted in a firm tone.

"But I" began Soma.

"You're the First Seat!" shouted Erina. "You don't wager your seat so easily!"

Soma grumbles as he sits down at the council seat as Erina took charge.

Hisako stood behind Erina, as Isami Aldini stood behind his older twin brother. Surprising, Subaru Mimasaka stood behind Yukihira Soma, the only rebel who didn't win a seat, but then again – he didn't even participate.

"Really, though," said Soma. "purple bra and panties?"

Erina flushes a shade of red of embarrassment. She rolls the paper in her hands and smacks Soma in the head for his comment. It was bad enough Soma made her say the two words no one has ever made her say before, but it was bad enough she had her clothes ripped in front of everyone. Erina swore she was going to make Soma pay for that little stunt of his that made her say the two words she's never said before.

"Alright," said Erina. "Let's begin. The First Seat, Yukihira Soma, has issued a full open acceptance to Shokugeki for his First Seat. That being said, I'm sure the Council will be accepting Shokugeki from countless students who seek to claim a seat."

Megumi was shaking a bit in her seat at the thought of so many challengers coming to her for her tenth seat.

"It would be a problem," Nene said as she adjusts her glasses. "I don't think we've ever had a council member so eager to accept Shokugeki's right off the bat."

"True," said Isshiki. "then again, Soma-kun did win a hundred Shokugeki's within his first week back from the Stagiaire. It's not surprising seeing how reckless he can be."

"While I don't mind the challenges," said Takumi. "there have to be restrictions."

"I agree," said Erina. "I've already come up with a proposal."

Hisako, who was holding the tablet, presses a few buttons, and everyone looks at their tablets in response.

"Now I see," said Isshiki. "this makes perfect sense."

"I don't have any problems with this proposal," said Hayama.

"It will make things interesting," said Kuga.

Soma looked at his Council Tablet and was surprised.

"I think we're all in agreement," said Isshiki.

"Then I'll make the announcement," Erina said as she stands up.

Students all over Totsuki wanted to hear what the new Elite Ten had passed as they were going to pass a new decree within the School.

The television roles live, and Nakiri Erina was seen in front of the T.V.

"I'm the Second Seat Nakiri Erina of Totsuki Elite Ten," said Erina. "moment ago, the new Elite Ten Council has agreed upon a couple new rules on which gives you the students may challenge an Elite Ten for their seat."

Everyone was now paying close attention, looking at their phones, tablets, or monitors to hear the announcement. Including the former Elite Ten. Eishi, Rindo, Tosuke, Momo, and Somei were all in their classroom, listening carefully.

"The Rights to Challenge the Elite Ten Seat are as followed: One, to challenge a council member, you must have a set of official Shokugeki wins," said Erina.

The right side of the screen shows a council seat and a number of wins you needed to challenge the seat.

20 Wins = Tenth Seat

25 Wins = Ninth Seat

30 Wins = Eighth Seat

35 Wins = Seventh Seat

40 Wins = Sixth Seat

50 Wins = Fifth Seat

65 Wins = Fourth Seat

75 Wins = Third Seat

90 Wins = Second Seat

100 Wins = First Seat

"Second, there will be five unanimous judges to oversee the Shokugeki. Participants will have no contact with judges or each other before the match. Any contact will result in immediate expulsion, regardless if you're the challenger or on the Council."

Eizan pale and click his teeth, realizing he once again fucked. He wanted to challenge one of the Council Seat members, like Aldini or Yukihira, and screw them by bribing the judges.

"Third, if a student or students defeat a Council member in sales during the Sakura or Moon Banquet Festival, then the student or students will have the right to challenge a Council Member," said Erina.

This caused countless students to start whispering excitedly. They didn't need Shokugeki wins if they can succeed in sales alone, they could challenge the Elite Ten.

Etsuya Eizan grows an evil smile as he knew the Sakura Festivals were approaching in April, and as a Third Year, he could win a seat. Eizan fixed his glasses and was already planning ahead on how to accomplish his goals on regaining his position.

The Elite Ten stayed in the schools while everyone else went home for the holidays, except the Third Years who graduated. The new Elite Ten stood before the former top-five Elite Ten members and wished them good luck on their cooking careers.

Tsukasa Eishi stood there holding his diploma and shakes Yukihira Soma's hand, promising that when they next see each other, he will be a better chef. Soma smiles and promises he can't wait for their rematch.

The Holidays kicked in, and everyone was getting ready for their second year, and they knew it was going to be intense full of new chefs and new adventures.


End file.
